Gequältes Herz: Sidestory zu Du bist mein
by Lady-Raven4
Summary: Diese Geschichte basiert auf den Geschehnissen, wie sie im dritten Kapitel von
1. Gequältes Herz Teil 1

Anmerkung: Bei dieser Geschichte handelt es sich um eine Sidestory zu "Du bist mein" und basiert auf den Geschehnissen, wie sie im dritten Kapitel dieser Geschichte erwähnt worden sind. Obwohl vor allem Chichi und Goku im Mittelpunkt stehen, erhält man auch Einblick in einiges, was Bulma in diesem halben Jahr erlebt hat...  
  
Gequältes Herz  
  
Teil 1  
  
Der Boden zitterte unter ihren Füßen, als sich die mächtige Gestalt Shen Longs über ihren Köpfen manifestierte. Bulma und Chichi hatten den Drachen schon oft gesehen, daher erzitterten sie nicht mehr vor Ehrfurcht, aber beeindruckend war das Schauspiel doch jedes Mal wieder.  
  
Die Augen des Drachen öffneten sich und ihre Glut wärmte die Hoffnung in den Herzen der beiden Frauen.  
  
"Was ist euer Begehr?", fragte der Drache mit einer Stimme, die in dieser stillen Wüste meilenweit zu hören war.  
  
Bulma gab Chichi einen sanften Stoß und diese stolperte vor den Drachen hin. "Shen Long", sagte sie nach ein paar tiefen Atemzügen, "das ist etwas kompliziert, darum haben wir unsere drei Wünsche hier aufgeschrieben, kannst du es lesen?"  
  
Der mächtige Kopf des Drachen senkte sich zu dem Blatt herab, das Bulma ihm entgegen hielt. Die glühenden Augen überflogen die Worte, mit denen sich die beiden ebenso viel Mühe gemacht hatten, wie mit dem Finden der Kugeln.  
  
Täuschte es sie oder schmunzelte der Drache ob ihrer detaillierten Formulierung? "Wenn es zu schwierig ist...", sagte Chichi zögernd und versuchte fieberhaft, sich Ersatzwünsche auszudenken.  
  
"Es ist ziemlich kompliziert", sagte der Drache grollend, und die Herzen der beiden Frauen sanken. Traurige türkise Augen trafen auf dunkle, die genauso mutlos drein blicken. Doch der Drache war noch nicht fertig, "aber gerade deshalb eine Herausforderung." Ein ehrgeiziges Funkeln erschien in Shen Longs Augen. "Ich werde es versuchen."  
  
Bulma und Chichi spürten, wie er seine Macht konzentrierte und seine Kräfte erfasste auch die beiden. Ihnen war, als würden ihre Körper schmelzen und goldenes Licht hüllte sie ein. Als es sie frei gab, sahen sie einander an und fielen sich glücklich in die Arme. "Wir haben es geschafft, wir sind wieder jung!", jubelte Chichi . Bulma nickte nur und schloss die Augen, stumm vor Glück.  
  
"Auch eure anderen Wünsche wurden so erfüllt wie ihr es nieder geschrieben habt. So lebt denn wohl!" Der Drache verschwand und aus sieben Glaskugeln wurden sieben Steine, die in alle Richtungen davon schossen.  
  
Eine Weile lang genossen Bulma und Chichi einfach das Gefühl, dass für sie die Zeit zurück gedreht worden war. "Man weiß die Jugend erst zu schätzen, wenn sie lange schon vorbei ist", seufzte Chichi und streckte sich im warmen Sand aus, den Blick auf den klaren Sternenhimmel gerichtet. "Ein wahres Wort", stimmte ihr Bulma zu. "Wir waren noch nie in unserem Leben gleich alt. Jetzt sind wir es."  
  
"Ja, wir sind wieder siebzehn." Chichi hob die Hand und betrachtete sie im Licht des Lagerfeuers, das sie vor der Beschwörung des Drachen schon entzündet hatten. "Diese glatte Haut, diese Kraft und vor allem der Schwung, es ist alles wieder da. Ich fühle mich herrlich, so als gäbe es nichts auf der Welt, das ich nicht zu tun vermag." Sie drehte sich um und sah in Bulmas Mädchengesicht. Es war fast wie damals, als sie sich das erste Mal begegnet waren, am Bratpfannenberg. Damals war Chichi ein kleines Mädchen gewesen und Bulma ein Teenager.  
  
"Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Bulma und hob etwas Sand auf und ließ ihn durch ihre Finger rinnen.  
  
"Zuerst mal sehe ich nach Vater." Chichi konnte einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. "Irgendwie komme ich mir schäbig vor, dass wir den Wunsch so formuliert haben."  
  
"Es ist ja nicht für lange", sagte Bulma. "Nur bis wir unsere sturen Männer wieder auf Kurs gebracht haben. Oder willst du Goku wirklich so davon kommen lassen?"  
  
"Niemals!" Stahl klang aus Chichis Stimme. "Er hat mich das letzte Mal einfach sitzen lassen."  
  
"Na also. Weißt du überhaupt, wo du ihn finden kannst?", fragte Bulma.  
  
"Noch nicht. Aber ich weiß, wen ich fragen werde. Gleich morgen, wenn du so nett wärst, mich hinzufliegen."  
  
"Kein Problem. Es ist ja nur ein kurzer Umweg zu meinem Ziel", erwiderte Bulma. "Lass uns schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen fit sind für Schritt zwei unseres Planes."  
  
....  
  
Es war am späten Nachmittag des nächsten Tages, als der langjährige Ringrichter des großen Turniers überraschend Besuch bekam. Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen drängte ihn ohne viele Erklärungen in seines Büros und verlangte den genauen Wohnort des Teilnehmers Oob zu erfahren.  
  
"Aber, wertes Fräulein, solche Daten sind vertraulich", stotterte er hilflos. "Selbst wenn sie sein allergrößter Fan sind ..."  
  
"Fan?", das Mädchen lachte. "Ein guter Witz..." Sie legte einen Finger an ihr Kinn und grinste, "aber warum nicht? Gut, ich bin Oobs Fan und ich möchte ihm einen Brief schreiben. Raus mit seiner Addresse!"  
  
Immer noch zögerte der Schiedsrichter und als zwei stämmige Mönche auftauchten, glaubte er schon, gewonnen zu haben. Doch das Mädchen war nicht zimperlich und bald lagen die beiden Mönche bewusstlos auf dem Boden.  
  
Der Kampfrichter kauerte in einem Winkel des Zimmers und fragte sich, ob das alles nur ein Albtraum war. Aber dennoch, irgendwie kamen ihm das Aussehen und die Technik des Mädchens bekannt vor. Ihr schien das herzlich egal zu sein, aber mit einem einzigen Schlag ihrer Handkante zertrümmerte sie seinen Eichenholzschreibtisch samt Marmortischplatte, um ihrer Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen. Derart überzeugt, krabbelte er zu den Überresten seiner Schubladen und fischte einen dicken Wälzer heraus. "Hier", sagte er und schob ihn ihr hin, "hier müsste die Adresse zu finden sein. Und wie heißen Sie noch gleich?"  
  
Seine Frage ignorierend hob sie das Buch auf und blätterte es rasch durch. Ja, das war das Jahr und hier war das Turnier. Ihr Blick flog über die Liste der Teilnehmer, dann hatte sie die gesuchten Angaben gefunden. Zufrieden nickend ließ sie den Wälzer zu Boden plumpsen, fischte sie einen kleinen Notizblock aus ihrer Tasche und kritzelte die Adresse hinein.  
  
Der Kampfrichter war mehr als erfreut, als das dunkelhaarige Mädchen endlich zufrieden abzog. Er ließ sich erleichtert auf seinen Sessel plumpsen und lockerte den Kragen seines Hemdes. "Diese Fans heutzutage .", seufzte er, ehe er sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmete. "Die Chronik des Großen Turniers", musste spätestens in drei Tagen an den Verleger abgeschickt werden.  
  
Draußen vor der großen Arena atmete Chichi tief durch. "Na, wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Bulma, die wartend vor dem Auto stand, mit dem sie Chichi bis hierher gefahren hatte. "Hast du, was du brauchst?"  
  
"Habe ich!", Chichi schwenkte das Notizbuch und lachte. Während sie auf das Auto zuging, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Schaufenster, in dessen Glasscheibe sie sich spiegelte. "Du lieber Himmel!", rief sie aus und tastete nach ihrem Haarknoten. "Ich habe zwar ein junges Gesicht, aber diese Frisur." Bulma trat neben sie und zog ihren dicken türkisen Zopf nach vorne. "Da ist was dran, ich denke, wir beide könnten eine neue Frisur und eine neue Garderobe gebrauchen!"  
  
Gesagt getan, sie übernachteten in einem noblen Hotel und gleich am nächsten Tag suchten sie die belebteste Einkaufsstraße heim. Als sie ziemlich erschöpft am späten Nachmittag ins Hotel zurück. " Das hat Spaß gemacht", sagte Chichi und streckte sich. Sie fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die schulterlangen, leicht gewellten Haare, die einen satten Blauschimmer aufwiesen. In der schwarzen Hose und dem blauen Top sah sie jetzt wirklich wie ein schickes, hübsches Mädchen aus. Auch Bulma gefiel sich mit der roten Lockenmähne. "Ein neuer Look war wirklich überfällig", sagte sie zufrieden. "Ich fliege dich morgen zu deinem Vater und mache mich dann zu Lumia auf. Wirst du allein zurecht kommen?"  
  
Chichi nickte. "Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen. Gut, dass du dir ein neues Handy gekauft hast, so können wir in Kontakt bleiben. Willst du nicht zuhause anrufen und ihnen deine neue Nummer durchgeben?"  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie haben die Nummer von Lumia, das reicht fürs erste. Wenn sie mich dort anrufen, geben ich ihnen die neue Handynummer. Vorher hat es ja doch keinen Sinn, weil sie mich nicht brauchen."  
  
Chichi trat ans Fenster und sah hinaus. Dort, nicht weit von ihrem Hotel entfernt, erhob sich der imposante Bau des neuen Rathauses. Der Anblick brachte Chichi auf eine neue Idee. "Ich muss noch etwas erledigen", sagte sie zu Bulma. Diese war ihrem Blick gefolgt und seufzte. "Bist du dir ganz sicher? Das ist ein ziemlich schwerer Schritt."  
  
"Für mich sicher", sagte Chichi und ein harter Glanz trat in ihre Augen, "aber nicht für ihn, er hat mich ja ohne jeden Abschiedsschmerz einfach zurück gelassen. Offenbar bedeutet ihm unsere Ehe wirklich nichts mehr."  
  
"Du musst es wissen", meinte Bulma achsezuckend. Sie hielt Chichi nicht zurück, als diese ihre Handtasche nahm und in ihre Straßenschuhe schlüpfte. "Ich bin bald zurück!", rief ihr Chichi noch zu und huschte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Etwa gut zwei Stunden später kam sie zurück. Sie war sehr in sich gekehrt und schweigsam, aber beim Abendessen im Speisesaal wollte sie genauso wenig darüber reden wie später, als sie im Zimmer noch einen letzten Drink nahmen, um sich endgültig von ihrem alten Leben zu verabschieden und den Neuanfang zu feiern.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hob der Hubschrauber vom Flachdach des Hotels ab und Bulma steuerte ihn zielsicher zu jener Insel, auf der das Erholungsheim lag, in welchem der Rinderteufel betreut wurde. Chichi verabschiedete sich von ihrer Freundin mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. "Wir bleiben in Kontakt!", hieß es auf beiden Seiten, dann lief Chichi zur Eingangstür und sah unter Tränen zu, wie der Hubschrauber abhob. Sie winkte heftig und zwinkerte ihre Tränen weg. Als der Hubschrauber nur noch ein winziger Punkt am Himmel war, gab sie sich einen Ruck und marschierte in das Gebäude. Dort wollte man ihr zunächst nicht glauben, dass sie dieselbe Person war, wie die Frau mittleren Alters, die vor wenigen Wochen ihren Vater hierher gebracht hatte. Erst als der Rinderteufel mit einem staunenden Gesicht seine kräftigen Arme um sie schlang und sie drückte, gaben die Schwestern nach und ließen die beiden allein.  
  
"Geht es dir auch gut, Vater?", fragte Chichi besorgt. "Wir haben alles so gemacht, wie wir es uns vorgenommen haben, aber wenn es dir schlechter geht."  
  
"Keine Angst, Kind, so rasch werde ich nicht die Radieschen von unten betrachten", lachte er und da sein Gesicht dabei eine gesunde Farbe hatte, nickte Chichi und beließ es dabei.  
  
"Gut, aber du hast meine Handynummer, oder? Falls irgendetwas ist, ruf sofort an und ich werde das mit Bulma regeln."  
  
"Jetzt geh erst mal und hol dir deinen Ehemann zurück", sagte der Rinderteufel polternd. "Es wird Zeit, dass du diesem Sturkopf deinen Eigensinn entgegen hältst. Du bist doch meine Tochter, oder?" Chichi öffnete den Mund, um es auszusprechen, doch dann schluckte sie nur und lächelte. "Ich werde tun, was ich tun muss", sagte sie einfach und nach einer kurzen Besprechung mit den Ärzten, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Hafen der Insel, um einen Platz auf der nächsten Fähre Richtung Festland zu ergattern.  
  
Die Reise dauerte gut zwei Wochen, da das Dorf von Oob wirklich am hintersten Ende der Zivilisation zu finden war. In diesem recht breiten, aber insgesamt doch sehr wasserarmen Tal lagen insgesamt drei Dörfer von etwa derselben Größe. Die Straßen waren schmal und schlecht gepflastert, eine Eisenbahnverbindung gab es nicht.  
  
Chichi war ziemlich müde und ihre Füße brannten, als sie beim ersten Dorf angekommen war. Die Blicke der recht einfach gekleideten Leute sprachen von einem grundlegenden Misstrauen allen Fremden gegenüber. Trotzdem beschloss Chichi, sich davon nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Ein Glück, dass ihr das Tragen des Gepäcks nicht sonderlich schwer fiel. Das einzige Gasthaus war rasch gefunden.  
  
Im Empfangsraum war es staubig und dunkel, nicht zu übersehen, dass hier kaum einmal Gäste willkommen geheißen werden konnten. Die Reisetasche plumpste in den Staub und Chichi hielt sich hustend die Nase zu. Ihre Hand sauste auf die Klingel herab und nach einem müden "Drriing!" näherten sich schlurfende Schritte. Eine hagere, grauhaarige Frau mit einer vergilbten Schürze und einem strengen Gesicht erschien. Der Duft nach frischem, gebratenem Reis umgab sie und Chichis Magen begann zu knurren.  
  
"Ja?", fragte die Frau mürrisch. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie lieber leere Zimmer als einen unliebsamen Gast hatte.  
  
Chichi besann sich auf ihre Manieren und verbeugte sich höflich. "Könnte ich bei Ihnen ein Zimmer bekommen? Ich bleibe etwa einen Monat."  
  
Die Frau zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Einen Monat? Wir sind doch kein Kurort für Zierpüppchen! Und wenn du es auf diesen knackigen Wundermann abgesehen hast, den der kleine Oob mitgebracht hat, der hat sich bei Oobs Mutter Ririka einquartiert und die wohnt im dritten Dorf ganz hinten im Tal.  
  
"Ich bin nur zur Erholung hier", schwindelte Chichi. "Ich bin gerade selbst mit einer Beziehung fertig und habe keine Lust auf etwas Neues. Außerdem, was kann an einem Mann schon Wunderbares dran sein?"  
  
Das schien genau der richtige Ton zu sein, denn die Frau lachte herzhaft. "Da spricht ein frisch gebrochenes Herz, Kleines. Wenn man so jung ist wie du, dann verheilen solche Wunden rasch, glaub mir nur. Also kannst du das Zimmer auch wirklich bezahlen?"  
  
Sie nannte eine Summe, die für die Gegend und den Mangel an Luxus gerade richtig zu sein schien und Chichi fischte ohne lange zu feilschen ein Bündel Geldscheine heraus. Ihr Vater hatte ihr eine Vollmacht gegeben und sie gedachte, diese auch weidlich auszunützen. Nachdem sie so lange in immer den gleichen Kleidern herum gelaufen war. Wortlos zählt sie den Betrag ab und legte die Scheine auf den Tresen. Ihr Gegenüber nickte zufrieden. "Na, wenigstens mangelt es dir nicht an Barem, Kindchen. Es muss schon ein ziemlich schlimmer Kummer sein, der dich in diese verlassene Gegend treibt."  
  
Chichi seufzte nur und nickte. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Gepäck. "Wo ist mein Zimmer?"  
  
"Im ersten Stock, das mit der Nummer drei", sagte die Frau und nahm einen der klobigen Schlüssel von seinem Haken. Auf dem runden, grün angelaufenen Messinganhänger stand schwarz die Nummer drei. "Wir nennen es das 'Glückszimmer'. Wer dort allein übernachtet, wird bald ein neues Herzblatt finden, wer dort zu zweit übernachtet, ist glücklich bis an sein Lebensende."  
  
Diese Geschichte rang Chichi ein Lächeln ab. Sie würde das als gutes Zeichen nehmen, dass ihrem Plan Erfolg versprach.  
  
Ohne viel Mühe trug sie locker ihr Gepäck nach oben und schloss das Zimmer auf. Der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war eine angenehme Überraschung. Bei dem Staub im Empfangsraum hatte sie schon das Schlimmste befürchtet: Silberfischen in der Wanne, Küchenschaben unter dem Bett, Rattenkot in den Ecken und Spinnweben überall. Doch das Zimmer war geräumig und blitzte vor Sauberkeit.  
  
"Na, da bist du überrascht, wie?", fragte die Frau hinter ihr mit gutmütigem Grinsen. "Der Empfangsraum ist Sache meines Mannes, doch er hat in den letzten zwei Wochen Probleme mit dem Fuß und da er es hasst, wenn ich mich in seinen Bereich einmische, habe ich den Staub dort gelassen. In ein paar Tagen wenn der Doktor es zulässt, wird mein Mann da unten für Sauberkeit sorgen."  
  
Chichi stellte ihr Gepäck ab, zog die geblümten Vorhänge zurück und öffnete die Fenster weit. Die klare, saubere Luft tat einfach gut. "Abendessen ist um acht, Frühstück um acht und Mittagessen um 12. Vollpension ist im Preis inbegriffen und wir haben fast die beste Küche im Tal. Einzig Ririka kocht noch besser, aber sie verlangt auch das Doppelte von ihren Gästen."  
  
Chichi bedankte sich und begann mit dem Auspacken. Für die erste Erkundung der Umgebung nahm sie sich eine neue sandfarbene Hose und einen dunkelblauen Pulli. Die schwarze Kunstlederjacke und die Sonnenbrille mit den blau getönten Gläsern, jetzt fehlten nur noch die schwarzen Trainingsschuhe und etwas Make up und sie war gerüstet. Die schwarze Umhängetaschte nahm sie dann auch noch mit.  
  
Auf dem Weg hinunter zum Ausgang begegnete ihr niemand. Es schien wirklich so, als wäre sie der einzige Gast. Sie spazierte gemütlich die Straße hinunter und ignorierte die neugierigen und ablehnenden Blicke der Leute. Ihr ging es nur darum, Goku endlich wieder zu sehen. Dazu musste sie das Dorf verlassen, auch das zweite durchqueren und dann endlich stand sie im dritten Dorf. Hier sah alles ein wenig anders aus als in den anderen beiden Dörfern. Hier gab es sogar gleich drei Gasthäuser und sie schienen gut belegt zu sein.  
  
"Ah, du bist wohl auch da, um den Wundermann zu sehen?", fragte ein stämmiger, junger Mann, der neben der Eingangstüre des größten Gasthofes lehnte.  
  
"Welchen Wundermann?", gab sich Chichi unwissend.  
  
"Sag nur, du hast noch nie von ihm gehört?", lachte der Mann. Es schien ihm zu gefallen, dass sie nicht wegen der Hauptattraktion des Dorfes kam. Er streckte ihr die Hand hin und stellte sich als Taishi vor. "Ich arbeite als zweiter Koch in dem Gasthof hier. Ririka ist eine gute Chefin, und seit dieser Wundermann hier aufgetaucht ist, kommen aus den nächsten Städten die Leute in Scharen, um ihn und Oob kämpfen und fliegen zu sehen. Die beiden sind schuld daran, dass es den Leuten hier inzwischen viel, viel besser geht als jemals zuvor. Der kleine Oob hat ja eine Menge Geld von Mr. Satan bekommen, weil er so toll gekämpft hat, bei dem Turnier. Das hat er brav an alle verteilt und von da an ging es aufwärts. Aber erst seitdem dieser Wunderkämpfer sich mit ihm in der Luft Kämpfe liefert, rollt der Yen so richtig. Demnächst wird Ririka noch Bürgermeisterin werden und Oob bekommt die Ehrenbürgerschaft."  
  
"Klingt ja super für euch", sagte Chichi. "Hat dieser Wunderkämpfer auch einen Namen?"  
  
"Ja, er heißt Son Goku. Ein netter Bursche und dabei so bescheiden. Ein anderer würde sich seinen Anteil an dem Gewinn sichern, aber er ist zufrieden mit einem Zimmer bei uns und gratis Mahlzeiten. Allerdings futtert er wie ein Scheunendrescher." Taishi grinste. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass er bei einer so schicken, jungen Städterin derart Eindruck schinden konnte, daher tat er sehr geheimnisvoll, beugte sich vor und winkte Chichi näher zu sich heran: "Wie es scheint sit er Ririka nicht abgeneigt, kein Wunder, ist sie doch die schönste Frau im Dorf, hat einen prächtigen Jungen und kann kochen wie keine zweite."  
  
Chichi war, als hätte er ihr einen Schlag in den Magen versetzt. Ihr Goku und eine andere? Nur mit großer Mühe konnte sie sich zurück halten und die Rolle einer Touristin weiterspielen. Sie bedankte sich artig für das interessante Gespräch und machte sich auf den Rückweg. Noch ehe sie die nächste Straßenkreuzung hinter sich gelassen hatte, hörte sie ein dumpfes Grollen.  
  
"Sie kommen, sie kommen, Chefin!", rief Taishi und eilte in den Gasthof. Chichi blieb stehen und sah zum Himmel. Wie ein goldener Komet schoss Goku als Supersaiyajin über die Dächer, dem kleinen Oob dicht auf den Fersen. Über dem Platz vor dem Gasthof stellte sich der Junge seinem Verfolger und die beiden lieferten sich eine Prügelei, die Chichi wenig beeindruckte, das sie in ihren geübten Augen viel zu sehr gestellt wirkte.  
  
Doch die Leute, die in Scharen aus dem Gasthof strömten, hielten zum Teil den Atem an, die anderen jubelten den beiden zu, fast wie beim großen Turnier. Lanzen aus Licht, blau glühende Energiebälle, es war kein allzu übles Feuerwerk. Schließlich landeten die beiden auf dem Dach des Gasthofs und lieferten sich einen handfesten Schlagabtausch, den (wen wunderte es) schließlich der kleine Oob gewann und Goku mit einem sauberen Treffer vom Dach fegte. Doch statt wie ein Mehlsack auf den Boden aufzuschlagen machte Goku eine Rolle in der Luft und landete vor den begeisterten Zuschauern auf deinen Beinen. Sein golden leuchtendes Haar wurde schwarz und er brachte sogar eine Art linkischer Verbeugung zustande. Chichi war froh, dass er sie hinter der Menschentraube nicht sehen konnte.  
  
Aus dem Gasthof trat jetzt eine Frau so um die Mitte dreißig mit schimmernden rotbraunen Haaren und warmen, honiggoldenen Augen. Oob sprang vom Dach und landete direkt vor ihr. Sie lachte und umarmte ihn. Die Menge applaudierte. Ein kleines Mädchen mit krausen, schwarzen Haaren ging mit einem Hut reihum und die Leute ließen sich nicht lumpen.  
  
"Eine klasse Show, Ririka!", sagte eine rundliche Frau und spielte mit ihren schweren, goldenen Ringen, an denen Edelsteine von Walnussgröße glitzerten. "Dein Sohn und dein Mann sind echt klasse Kämpfer."  
  
"Aber nicht doch, Frau Fuko", wehrte Ririka lachend ab, "Goku ist nur der Trainer meines Jungen und ein guter Freund der Familie." Sie winkte Goku lachend zu. "Das Essen steht schon bereit, heute gibt es wieder Extragroße Sauriersteaks."  
  
Goku grinste erfreut und zog Oob hinter sich her in den Gasthof. "Liebe geht nicht umsonst durch den Magen", sagte Frau Fuko vielsagend und ein paar andere Frauen in der Runde nickten dazu.  
  
"Goku ist doch schon verheiratet und hat eigene Kinder", sagte Ririka und deutete auf die Eingangstüre. "Ihr Essen sollte auch gleich soweit sein. Möchten Sie nicht hinein gehen?"  
  
Doch Frau Fuko war sehr hartnäckig. Sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass der goldene Kämpfer und Ririka blendend zusammen passen würden. "Und wo ist seine Familie jetzt?", frage sie borhend. "Seine Frau hat er offenbar zurück gelassen und deinen Oob scheint er seinen Kindern vorzuziehen." "Goku hat schon eine Enkeltochter, also sind seine Söhne viel älter als Oob", wandte Ririka ein, um Goku zu verteidigen, "und seine Frau . offenbar kommt sie ganz gut ohne ihn zurecht, immerhin ist er schon mehrmals für lange Zeit weg gewesen von zuhause."  
  
"Wenn das so ist, dann ist Goku ja um einiges älter als ich gedacht habe und da er immer noch so jung wirkt, ist er wohl ein Übermensch. Seine Frau ist sicher bereits eine alte, vergrämte Schachtel, die den lieben langen Tag nur jammern und sich beschweren kann, verbittert, dass sie altert und er nicht, neidisch und missgünstig, kurz niemand, um den man sich Gedanken machen muss. Ihr braucht ja keinen Trauschein, um den kleinen Oob zusammen großzuziehen."  
  
Chichi stand wie erstarrt da. Früher, ja früher wäre sie vor Wut schnaubend auf die dicke Pute losgegangen, hätte sie am Kragen gepackt und geschüttelt und angeschrieen. Doch was würde es ihr dieses Mal noch nützen. So bitter es auch war, Goku hatte sie immer wieder verlassen, und ihr zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie nicht genug war, um sein Leben auszufüllen.  
  
Goku fühlte sich nur wohl, wenn er trainieren, kämpfen und sich steigern konnte, er brauchte ein Ziel, eine hohe Mauer, die es zu überwinden galt. Nach dem Ende des bösen Boo war einfach nichts mehr da gewesen, vor allem da Goten mit Einsetzen der Pubertät anderes im Kopf hatte als Trainingskämpfe und Pan einfach noch zu klein war, um ihrem Opa eine gute Partnerin abzugeben.  
  
Chichi liebte diese Seite an Goku und doch hasste sie diese im gleichen Atemzug nicht minder. Seine Hartnäckigkeit, seine Ausdauer und sein eiserner Wille hatten diese Welt immer wieder gerettet, aber sie hatten ihr, seiner Frau, auch die bitteren, einsamen Stunden beschert, in denen eine kleine, hartnäckige Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf immer wieder gefragt hatte, ob Goku überhaupt etwas an ihr lag.  
  
Goku liebte seine Söhne, da gab es nichts zu zweifeln. Er mochte auch die Mahlzeiten, die sie kochte, er schätze die sauberen Kleider und das kleine Haus.  
  
Doch was lag ihm an ihr, an ihr als Mensch, als Frau?  
  
Zärtlichkeiten waren selten genug von ihm ausgegangen, meist war sie es gewesen, die sich an ihn schmiegte, wenn ihre Sehnsucht zu groß geworden war. Was war so falsch daran, wenn man sich wünschte, spontan in die Arme genommen zu werden, wenn man von einem leidenschaftlichen Küssen träumte und von dem einen oder anderen lieben Wort, das man nicht durch Andeutungen und Hinweise erbetteln musste? Mit einem traurigen Lächeln griff Chichi in ihre Tasche und spürte das Rascheln des Papiers unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie war einfach müde. Bulma und ihr Vater glaubten, sie wäre hierher gekommen, um Goku zurück zu holen. Doch dem war nicht so.  
  
Sie gab sich einen Ruck und drängte sich durch die Menge bis sie vor Ririka stand, die gerade zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen wollte.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie vielmals", sagte sie und zog den Umschlag aus ihrer Tasche. "Ich hätte hier eine Nachricht für Son Goku abzugeben."  
  
Ririka nahm den schweren Umschlag entgegen und drehte ihn um, doch da war kein Absender.  
  
"Keine Angst", sagte Chichi mit einem schiefen Lächeln, "ich bin kein verrückter Fan und das ist kein Liebesbrief."  
  
"Und von wem kommt der Brief?", fragte Ririka verwundert.  
  
"Goku wird es wissen, wenn er ihn öffnet", sagte Chichi nur und lächelte bittend. "Es ist wirklich sehr wichtig, sonst kann ich den Brief auch mit der Post schicken, wenn es Ihnen zuviel Mühe bereitet."  
  
Ririka sah der jungen Frau fest in die Augen und nickte langsam. Irgendetwas lag in diesem Blick der dunklen Augen, das sie bewog, die Bitte ernst zu nehmen. "Ich gebe ihm den Brief gleich, nachdem er gegessen hat, einverstanden?"  
  
Chichi nickte. Ririka war keine schlechte Person, das konnte sie spüren. Offenbar hatte Goku seinen Platz gefunden, an dem er glücklich war. Es hatte gut getan, ihn noch einmal zu sehen, aber so weh es auch tat, sie musste endlich diesen Schritt machen. Wie hieß es doch? - Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken ...  
  
Ehe die dicke Frau, die offenbar vor Neugier barst, sie mit Fragen löchern konnte, drehte sich Chichi nach einem kurzen Dank und Gruß um und ging mit langsamen, aber festen Schritten die Straße hinunter zu ihrem Quartier im vordersten Dorf.  
  
Der Fußmarsch tat ihr gut und so waren ihre Tränen getrocknet, ehe sie die Türe zum Eingangsraum aufstieß. Hunger hatte sie auch und als sie in den Speisesaal blickte, wurde ihr klar, dass sie tatsächlich der einzige Gast hier war. Anders als der verstaubte Empfangsraum, war hier alles so sauber wie in ihrem Zimmer. Ein kleiner Tisch mit Blick auf den großen Garten war für sie gedeckt worden und da sie sich vor lauter Weinen ganz ausgelaugt fühlte, ging sie zunächst rasch nach oben, um sich das Gesicht zu waschen. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihr, dass selbst einem jungen Gesicht wie dem ihren rotgeweinte Augen nicht standen und sie fand sich viel zu blass. Mit einem Seufzer fragte sie sich, warum sie gleich für einen Monat hier reserviert hatte. Konnte es sein, dass sie sich trotz allem nicht sicher war, das richtige getan zu haben? Ihre Hände umklammerten das weiße Porzellan des Waschbeckenrandes und wieder stieg der ganze Schmerz in ihr hoch. Sie war doch wieder jung, schön und stark - hatte sie wirklich gedacht, dass Goku sie allein deshalb zurückhaben wollte? Sie war auch jung, schön und stark gewesen, damals, als sie im Turnier gegen ihn angetreten war, und selbst da war kein Funken Bewunderung in seinen Augen zu lesen gewesen, jede Art von Anhänglichkeit schien ihm schon damals peinlich zu sein.  
  
Wie konnte sie nur glauben, dass sie sein Herz besaß wie er das ihre? .... weil sie zusammen gelebt hatten all die Jahre? .... weil er seine Pflichten als Vater und Familienversorger erfüllte so gut es ging? .... weil sie frührer ab und zu seine Leidenschaft wecken konnte? .... weil sie für ihn sorgte? ... weil es eben Gewohnheit war.....  
  
Ja, er mochte sie, dessen wenigstens war sie sich sicher, aber er mochte auch die Flugsaurier und die Leute nebenan und Muten Roshi und viele andere. Wenn sie es recht bedachte, dann stand ihm Bulma vielleicht noch näher wegen der Abenteuer, die sie geteilt hatten. Ob er auch Bulma geheiratet hätte, wenn diese an Chichis Stelle ihn als erste gefragt hätte?  
  
Chichi ließ das Waschbecken los und setzte sich auf das Bett. Man kann sich Männer erziehen, das hatte sie in einem Buch gelesen und dem entsprechend hatte sie gehandelt, doch wenn sie es recht bedachte, so war Goku zwar immer bereit gewesen sich ihrer Haushaltsführung zu fügen, aber er hatte nie von sich aus, irgendwelches Interesse an häuslichen Dingen gezeigt. Er sorgte für das Essen, weil er selber gern und viel futterte, aber das Dach zu reparieren oder einen Garten anzulegen oder auch nur das Auto zu waschen, all die Dinge, die Ehemänner laut dem Buch sonst gern für ihr Heim erledigen, die blieben letztendlich immer an ihr hängen.  
  
Goku war jemand, der gern Porzellan zerschlug, aber er war niemand, dem es in den Sinn käme, es zu flicken...  
  
Im Grunde seines Herzens, war er zum Teil immer noch ein Kind, ihr Kind, dem sie alle Alltagssorgen abgenommen hatte, so gut sie es vermochte, aber ... und dem sah sie jetzt tapfer ins Auge, ohne sie und ihre Heirat hätte er diese Sorgen nie gehabt. Goku fühlte sich wohl in der Wildnis, sofern er ein Feuer hatte, um seine Beute zu braten und einen warmen Platz zum Schlafen. Er brauchte weder Vorhänge noch Teppiche, keine sauberen Fenster und keine polierten Möbel um sich wohl zu fühlen. Alles, was sie ihm zu geben vermochte, hatte er im Grunde nicht gebraucht, jedenfalls nicht so nötig wie seine Freiheit und die Aussicht auf einen guten Kampf....  
  
Mit eiserner Gewalt schob Chichi die neuen Tränen zurück. Es half nicht, über vergossene Milch zu weinen war nutzlos. Sie hätte längst merken müssen, dass er sie nie geliebt hatte. Sein erster freier Tag vom Totenreich war der Tag des Turniers gewesen, nicht Gohans Geburtstag, nicht ihr Hochzeitstag....  
  
Mit einem Ruck erhob sie sich, strich sich ihr Haar glatt und straffte die Schultern. Sie hatte ihren Schritt getan, jetzt hieß es, damit zu leben. Entschlossenen Schrittes verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging hinunter in den Speisesaal, um dort einen Happen zu essen, obwohl sie gar keinen Appetit verspürte ....  
  
.......................................................................  
  
Goku schaufelte die letzte Ladung Reisklöße ins ich hinein und lehnte sich dann satt und zufrieden zurück. "Ahh.... das war mal wieder köstlich, vielen Dank!", sagte er in Richtung Ririkas, die sich neben Oob gesetzt hatte und seinen Bericht des heutigen Trainings anhörte.  
  
"Keine Ursache, Goku, immerhin hat das Dorf dir zu verdanken, dass so viele Touristen hierher strömen. Aber ihr müsst euren Kampf wieder ein bisschen verändern, wir haben ein paar Leute hier, die übernachten wollen und sie wollen morgen was Neues sehen."  
  
Goku runzelte die Stirn. Sein Training mit Oob war nicht als Attraktion gedacht gewesen, die Showeinlage am Schluss machte er nur mit, weil er dafür gratis hier übernachten und soviel essen konnte wie er wollte. Das eigentliche Training fand auf der Hochebene, ein ganzes Stück weit weg von den Dörfern statt und dort ging es auch nicht so gemütlich zu wie bei dem Schaukampf. Dennoch kostete das Einüben einer neuen Vorführung jedes Mal wertvolle Zeit, die er lieber in echtes Training investiert hätte.  
  
"Ach ja", Ririka zog den Umschlag aus der Schürze, "hier, das ist für dich, Goku."  
  
"Wieder ein Liebesbrief?", fragte Oob grinsend. Er freute sich schon auf das knallrot verlegene Gesicht Gokus, wenn er mühevoll die Schriftzeichen enträtselt hatte und ihm der Sinn der Worte klar wurde.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht", sagte Ririka. "Die junge Frau, die mir das gab, war keine von den hysterischen jungen Gänschen, die ihn für einen jungen Gott halten, weil er goldene Haare hat und fliegen kann."  
  
Goku riss den Umschlag vorsichtig auf und zog mit verwundertem Gesicht das Bündel amtlich aussehender Papiere heraus. "Was soll das?", fragte er Ririka so hilflos, dass sie ihm die Blätter aus der Hand nahm und selber drüberlas.  
  
"Du liebes Bisschen", sagte sie und schluckte. "Goku, das sind amtliche Scheidungspapiere. Deine Frau hat sich von dir getrennt."  
  
Ende des ersten Teils  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Um der einigermaßen korrekten chronologischen Abfolge der Geschehnisse in "Du bist mein" Willen, werde ich zuerst diese kurze Sidestory fertig stellen, ehe ich den Haupthandlungsfaden weiter spinne. Das macht es für mich leichter, da ich so, das Loch des halben Jahres ein bisschen schließen kann. 


	2. Gequältes Herz Teil 2

Gequältes Herz  
  
Teil 2  
  
Goku sah verwundert in Ririkas Gesicht. "Getrennt? Natürlich sind Chichi und ich getrennt, ich bin ja hier und sie ist zuhause."  
  
Ririka strich sich eine Strähne aus der Stirn. "Ja, aber das hier ist amtlich. Ihr seid nicht länger mehr verheiratet. Du kannst dir jetzt eine andere Frau suchen und sie sich einen anderen Mann. Wer weiß", fügte Ririka mit einem Seitenblick auf Goku hinzu, "kann ja sein, dass sie sich in jemand anderen verliebt hat. Auf jeden Fall", sie faltete die Blätter sauber zusammen und gab sie ihm zurück, "bist du jetzt frei."  
  
Der Saiyajin saß da wie vom Donner gerührt und starrte auf die Zettel in seinen Händen. "Soll das heißen, Chichi will mich nicht mehr zurück?"  
  
"Genau!" Oob nickte und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Du kannst jetzt für immer hier bleiben."  
  
Goku stand auf und schob den Stuhl zurück. Die Papier noch immer in den Händen schritt er aus dem Speisezimmer.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?", rief ihm Oob zu.  
  
"Zu Chichi!", kam es zurück. "Sie muss mir erklären, was das zu bedeuten hat." Mit diesen Worten stürmte er aus dem Gasthof und flog davon, in Richtung seines Hauses.  
  
.............  
  
Als Chichi an den vorbereiteten Tisch trat, war sie äußerlich wieder ruhig. Irgendwie würde sie es schon schaffen, hier den Monat zu überstehen. Er wusste ja nicht, dass sie in seiner Nähe war, falls es ihm überhaupt etwas ausmachte.  
  
Sie setzte sich und entfaltete die Serviette. Hoffentlich war das Essen bald fertig, sie hatte einen Bärenhunger. Da erklang aus der Küche ein dumpfes Poltern. Erschrocken sprang Chichi auf und eilte in die Küche. Die Wirtin stand gebückt am Küchentisch gelehnt und rieb sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Rücken.  
  
"Haben Sie sich verletzt?", fragte Chichi besorgt.  
  
Die Wirtin versuchte, sich aufzurichten. "Halb so schlimm", versuchte sie, ihre Schmerzen zu überspielen, "nur ein alberner Hexenschuss."  
  
"Was heißt hier albern!", Chichi konnte nicht aus ihrer Haut. Sie half der Wirtin auf eine Bank in einem Nebenraum und rief nach deren Mann.  
  
"Ach, lassen Sie nur, Kindchen", wehrte die Frau ab, "er muss sich doch noch schonen, ich will nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht."  
  
Chichis Magen knurrte vernehmlich und sie wurde rot vor Verlegenheit.  
  
"Ich bin eine schlechte Wirtin", jammerte die Frau, "mein Gast muss hungern, nur weil ich." "Ich bin alt genug, um mich selbst zu versorgen", sagte Chichi energisch. "Überlassen Sie die Küche nur mir."  
  
An einem Haken hingen ein paar saubere Schürzen. Vor den erstaunten Augen der Wirtin nahm sich Chichi eine davon und band sie sich um. "Ich bin älter als ich aussehe", grinste sie und war froh, etwas gefunden zu haben, das sie tun konnte. Wenn etwas über Kummer hinweghalf, das hatte sie in ihren vielen einsamen Stunden lernen müssen, dann war das Arbeit.  
  
Die Ärmel hochgekrempelt marschierte sie ohne Zögern in die Küche. Das meiste Gemüse war schon geschnitten, das Fleisch bereits mariniert. Sie musste wirklich nicht mehr viel machen. Die Pfannen waren rasch gefunden, das Öl stand bereit und der Reiskocher musste nur noch eingeschaltet werden. In Windeseile hatte Chichi die Speisekammer entdeckt und mit entzücktem Gesicht spähte sie in die irdenen Gewürztöpfe, Fässer und Bottiche. Hier fehlte es an nichts. Ein wenig von diesem und etwas von jenem und ein paar Tropfen hiervon. Der Duft, der wenig später durch den Raum zog, lockte den Ehemann der Wirtin aus seinem Bett. Der grauhaarige Mann mit dem rundlichen Gesicht und dem struppigen Schnurrbart sog den Geruch tief ein und wunderte sich nicht wenig, eine junge, hübsche Städterin anstelle seiner Angetrauten den Kochlöffel schwingen zu sehen. Er erschrak, als sich Chichi als zahlender Gast vorstellte und ihn zu seiner Frau führte, die sich noch immer vergeblich bemühte, wieder hoch zu kommen.  
  
"Das muss sich der Arzt anschauen", sagte er schaufend. "Doktor Sunizir wohnt im dritten Haus am Marktplatz, das mit den blauen Schwertlilien im Garten."  
  
Chichi strich sich durch die Haare, die sie unter eine weiße Papierhaube gesteckt hatte, ehe sie mit dem Kochen begonnen hatte. "Gut, ich mache rasch das Essen fertig, dann sause ich los und bringe den Arzt her."  
  
Es bedurfte einiger Überredungskunst, ehe Chichi den alten Mann an einen Tisch gelotst hatte. Sie legte noch zwei weitere Gedecke auf und sorgte dafür, dass das Essen warm gehalten wurde. Dann erst nahm sie Haube und Schürze ab, strich sich das Haar glatt und schlüpfte in ihre Straßenschuhe.  
  
Ein Glück, dass es bis zum Haus des Arztes wirklich nur ein paar Schritte waren.  
  
"Hallo, Doktor Sunizir?", rief sie durch die offen stehende Tür, "es gibt einen Fall für sie?" Sie hörte wie sich Schritte näherten und dann ging weiter drin im Haus eine weiß gestrichene Türe auf und ein attraktiver Mann um die dreißig mit lebhaften, grünen Augen und verstrubbelten, kaffeebraunen Haaren stand ihr gegenüber.  
  
"Hallo", sagte er lächelnd und sah sie verwundert an, "Sie müssen die junge Städterin sein, die bei Surima und Cheny Quartier bezogen hat. Ich bin Janin Sunzizir, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Seine Stimme hatte ein wunderbar warmes Timbre und seine verschmitzte Art zu lächeln, ließ ihn jünger erscheinen als er war, Chichi schätzte ihn auf Anfang dreißig.  
  
Als sie ihm in knappen Worten das Problem schilderte, wurde er schlagartig ernst. "Warten Sie bitte einen Augenblick, ich hole meine Tasche!" Und schon war er hinter der weißen Türe verschwunden. Es dauerte wirklich nur ein paar Atemzüge, ehe er wieder in den Flur trat. "Ich habe schon die längste Zeit befürchtet, das Surima es irgendwann übertreiben wird", seufzte er, während sie über den Platz zum Gasthof liefen. "Sie und Cheny führen den Gasthof jetzt schon in der achten Generation und da ihre einzige Tochter mit einem gelackten Städter schon vor Jahren auf und davon ist, wird es wohl die letzte Generation sein."  
  
Im Gasthof angekommen, entschuldigte sich Chichi rasch, nachdem sie den Arzt zu Surima geführt hatte. Er nickte nur, seine ganze Konzentration galt der Patientin. Eine Spritze später half er der alten Frau in den Speisesaal, wo Chichi soeben die dampfenden Schüsseln vom Seriverwagen auf den Tisch stelle. "Das riecht ja verboten gut", sagte er mit einem anerkennenden Blick auf die appetitlich angerichteten Happen.  
  
"Bitte setzen sie sich doch", sagte Chichi und als er ihre Schürze und Haube verwundert musterte, fügte sie hinzu, "ich bin froh, dass ich helfen kann. Etwas Arbeit tut mir gut und vertreibt die Spinnweben aus meinem Kopf."  
  
Doktor Sunizir ließ sich nicht lange bitten und wie die beiden alten Leute kostete er zunächst vorsichtig von jedem Gericht. Doch dann langten sie alle kräftig zu und im Nu waren alle Platten leer. Chichi sorgte für Nachschub und war froh, dass sie beim Probieren in der Küche bereits ihren Hunger gestillt hatte.  
  
"Also ich denke, Sie kochen mindestens ebensogut wie Ririka", sagte der Arzt, als auch vom Nachschlag kein Krümel mehr übrig war. "Beachtlich für eine so junge Dame."  
  
Chichi wollte das Kompliment abwehren, vor allem da sie sich trotz ihres Äußeren nicht so jung fühlte, aber dann lächelte sie nur und dankte ihm. Ihre Familie zuhause futterte zwar auch immer die Teller leer, aber den dreien wären auch gegrillte Fische genug gewesen und zu den Gourments konnte man sie schwerlich zählen.  
  
Auch Surima und Cheny hieben in die gleiche Kerbe und die alte Frau betonte, dass sie noch nie so gut gegessen hatte. Ein seltsames Gefühl der Wärme machte sich in Chichi breit. Sie wurde hier gebraucht. Natürlich, ihr Vater brauchte sie auch und Goten vielleicht ebenfalls, ein klein wenig zumindest... Aber diese beiden waren im Moment gut versorgt, um Goten kümmerten sich Gohan und Videl, und ihr Vater war in dem Kurhotel wirklich von kompetenten Kräften umgeben. Diese beiden alten Leute jedoch und ihr Gasthof, der von Tradition und liebevoller Mühe sprach, die brauchten sie wirklich. Hier gab es niemanden, der sich um die drei gekümmert hätte. Chichis Entschluss stand fest. Sie würde diesen Gasthof wieder zum Leben erwecken und sich um diese beiden alten Leute kümmern.  
  
Während sie fleißig jedem einen Nachschlag auf den Teller schaufelte, fragte sie sich im Stillen, wie es wohl Bulma ginge...  
  
..................................................  
  
"Plopp!" Der Hubschrauber lag sauber verpackt als Kapsel Nr. 324 auf dem Rasen. Bulma bückte sich und hob ihn auf.  
  
Die Anreise wäre geschafft. Da nicht mehr genug Zeit gewesen war, für alle ihre neuen Kleider eine Kapsel zu entwickeln, musste sie ihr Gepäck wohl oder übel mit Muskelkraft zu dem Hotel bringen, wo sie noch gestern Abend ein Zimmer reserviert hatte.  
  
Trotz der großen und gut ausgelasteten Universität war die Stadt selber eher klein und nachdem sie jemanden gefunden hatte, der ihr den Weg beschrieb erreichte sie das Hotel in einer Stunde. Sie hatte es bewusst vermieden, Lumia telefonisch vorzuwarnen, denn sie wollte das Mädchen überraschen. Nachdem sie eingecheckt hatte, duschte sie, zog sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu Lumias Haus. Unterwegs erstand sie einen Stadtplan und nachdem sie diesen konsultiert hatte, fand sie ohne Probleme den Weg zu dem kleinen Häuschen etwas abseits der großen Straßen. Als sie die Klingel betätigte, öffnete sich die Türe, aber statt eines fröhlichen jungen Mädchens mit roten Strubbelhaaren, Brille und lebhaften grünen Augen, so hatte sie auf dem letzten Foto ausgesehen, das sie Bulma geschickt hatte, stand eine bleiche, magere Frau in den mittleren Jahren vor ihr.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Bulma leicht verunsichert, "ich bin Bulma Briefs und würde gerne mit Lumia sprechen."  
  
Die Frau riss die Augen weit auf. "Unmöglich, Frau Briefs ist doch älter als ich ...!" Bulma rieb sich verlegen den Hinterkopf. "Stimmt, bis vor kurzem war ich auch noch älter, aber das ist eine längere Geschichte." Sie kramte in ihrem Gedächtnis nach den letzten Briefwechseln und schnurrte ein paar bekannte Passagen herunter und obwohl die Frau immer noch den Kopf schüttelte, ließ sie Bulma letztendlich eintreten.  
  
Das Innere des Hauses war gespenstisch still und Bulma wurde ein bisschen ungeduldig, da sie endlich Lumia treffen und mit ihr fachsimpeln wollte. Dennoch folgte sie Lumias Mutter ins Wohnzimmer, nahm Platz und wartete, bis diese den Tee auftrug.  
  
Als sich Lumias Mutter endlich Bulma gegenüber setzte, fragte diese nochmals nach Lumia. "Lumia ...", die Mutter zog die Nase hoch und ihre Augen glänzten feucht, "unsere Lumia ist vor einem Monat von uns gegangen."  
  
Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte Bulma die Frau an. Sie konnte es einfach nicht glauben. "Wie ... warum?", stammelte sie nach einigen Augenblicken geschockt.  
  
Lumias Mutter schlang die knochigen Finger ineinander. "Es war ein dummer Unfall, ein Auto kam von der Straße ab, gerade an dem Tag, als Lumia sich in der Universität einschreiben wollte. Sie wurde voll erfasst und war auf der Stelle tot."  
  
"Aber warum haben Sie mir nicht Bescheid gegeben? Sie müssen doch meinen letzten Brief bekommen haben!" Bulmas Herz tat weh, Lumia, seit sie das Mädchen über Internet kennengelernt hatte, war sie wie eine zweite Tochter für sie gewesen, ihre größte Hoffnung auf eine würdige Nachfolgerin. Sie hatte sich so sehr darauf gefreut, mit diesem Mädchen zusammen auf die Uni zu gehen, zusammen zu lernen, ihre Jugend ein zweites Mal zu erleben und sie voll auszukosten, gemeinsam mit Lumia. Und nun war alles anders, war alles zerstört.  
  
Lumias Mutter führte Bulma auf den Friedhof, und zeigte ihr den Grabstein. Ein kleines Schild wies ihn als Lumias Grabstein aus, auf dem Stein selber stand natürlich nicht Lumia sondern ihr Totenname. Die Mutter stellte den hölzernen Eimer ab und nahm mit der Kelle ein bisschen Wasser daraus, um den Grabstein zu begießen. Bulma klatschte zweimal in die Hände und verneigte sich. Die Blumen in der schmalen Vase waren noch frisch und man sah, dass der Stein erst neulich errichtet worden war. Später saß sie noch Stunden mit Lumias Mutter zusammen, die ihr auch ein paar Fotos ihrer Tochter schenkte, darunter eines, das Lumia bei ihrem letzten Geburtstag zeigte, das rundliche Gesicht strahlend, mit Sommersprossen übersäht und die grünen Augen funkelten vor Freunde während sie die Kerzen auf der großen Torte, ausblies, auf die mit Zuckerguss, "Für unsere Lumia" geschrieben stand. Dieses Foto steckte Bulma in ihren neu gekauften Terminkalender, und da die ältere Frau sie so sehr darum bat, checkte sie noch am selben Tag aus dem Hotel aus, um wie eigentlich vorgesehen, das Gästezimmer neben dem von Lumia zu beziehen.  
  
Auf diese Weise konnte sie Lumias Mutter etwas von ihrer Einsamkeit nehmen und war für ihre Familie wie vorgesehen erreichbar.  
  
Als sie an diesem Abend von ihrem Fenster aus hinauf zu den Sternen blickte, dachte sie voll Sehnsucht an Vegeta und ihre Kinder und beneidete Chichi darum, dass sie ihrem Goku so nahe sein durfte...  
  
.......................................  
  
Goku landete nach gut vier Stunden Flug vor seinem Haus. Es wunderte ihn, dass es im Hühnerstall so still geworden war und auch die Fensterläden geschlossen waren.  
  
Als er die Hand auf den Türknauf legte und vorsichtig drehte, rührte sich nichts. Abgeschlossen. Goku runzelte die Stirn und überlegte. Sollte er die Türe eintreten und das Haus durchsuchen? Wenn Chichi von wo auch immer zurück kam, würde sie mit ihm schimpfen, dass die Fensterscheiben klirrten. In diesem Augenblick bog von der Hauptstraße das Postauto ein und hielt vor der Eiinfahrt.  
  
Goku kannte den Postboten gut und als dieser ein Bündel Briefe aus seiner Tasche zog und auf das Haus zu ging, begrüßte er ihn sichtlich erleichtert, ehe er nach Chichi fragte.  
  
"Deine Frau?", der Postbote lachte, "sag nur, du weißt nicht, dass sie auf den Bratpfannenberg gezogen ist. Ihre Post wird seit mehreren Wochen dorthin umgeleitet. Das hier sind Briefe an deine Söhne." Der Postbote warf einen Blick auf das große Haus, in dem Son Gohan mit seiner Familie lebte. "Leider sind sie immer noch nicht zurück gekommen. Vor zwei Tagen hing schon ein Zettel an der Türe, dass sie bis auf Weiteres verreist sind und erst in ein etwa zwei Wochen zurück kommen werden. Schau nur mal den Stapel von Zeitungen vor der Türe an, sie hätten wirklich daran denken sollen, sie vorher abzubestellen."  
  
Da Goku nicht nach langen Gesprächen zumute war und er dachte, dass Goten seinen Bruder und dessen Familie zu einem Besuch bei Mr. Satan begleitet hätte, verabschiedete er sich rasch und flog Richtung Bratpfannenberg davon.  
  
Der Postbote seufzte und rieb sich die Stirn. "Sie sind schon eine seltsame Familie, die Sons", murmelte er und schritt zu Gohans Haus, um die Briefe durch den Briefschlitz an der Hautüre auf den wachsenden Stapel dahinter fallen zu lassen.  
  
.........................  
  
Chichi rieb sich die Stirn und seufzte. Es war ein gutes Stück Arbeit gewesen, aber jetzt glänzte die Eingangshalle wie neu. Die beiden alten Herrschaften waren in ihren Privaträumen untergebracht und hatten den Auftrag, sich die nächsten drei Tage nur zum Essen blicken zu lassen.  
  
Nachdem dieser Punkt erledigt war und ungeachtet der Proteste der beiden, hatte Chichi einen Arbeitsplan aufgestellt, der sie rund um die Uhr beschäftigen würde. Sie blickte zu der großen Standuhr hinüber. Ja, sie war noch im Plan. Jetzt fehlten nur noch ein paar Blumen und die Halle wäre gleich ein Stück freundlicher. Ein Seitenblick zu den schweren, Samtvorhängen, die in ihren Augen nur unnötige Staubfänger bildeten, ließ sie einen weiteren Punkt auf ihre "Noch-zu-erledigen-Liste" setzen.  
  
Es klopfte an der Eingangstür und noch ehe sie sich hin bemühen konnte, flog diese auf und ein Berg Blumen kam auf zwei Beinen herein gewankt.  
  
Sprachlos starrte Chichi auf die blühende Pracht.  
  
"Überrascht?", erklang es hinter den üppigen Sträußen aus Margariten, Gladiolen, Lupinien, Rosen und Goldregen.  
  
"Doktor Sunizir?", fragte Chichi und lachte. "Sind die für mich?"  
  
"Nun ja...", sie konnte hören, wie verlegen er war, "irgendwie muss ich mich doch für das vorzügliche Essen bedanken und da Sie erwähnten, dass ein paar Blumen die Atmosphäre verbessern würden ..." "..haben Sie ihren eigenen Garten für mich geplündert." Chichi war gerührt. Sie half ihm, die Blumen in die Küche zu tragen, durchsuchte die Kästen nach ein paar Vasen und arrangierte fröhlich summend die Blumen.  
  
"Ich muss zurück in meine Praxis", sagte er nachdem er ihr geholfen hatte, die Blumen zurechzuschneiden. "Könnte es sein, dass Sie am Abend wieder..."  
  
"...kochen?", fragte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
  
Er nickte eifrig wie ein kleiner Junge. "Ich habe schon lange nicht mehr so gut gegessen und ich werde allen im Dorf sagen, wie vorzüglich sie kochen können. Heute Abend haben sie den Saal voller Gäste."  
  
"Oje!" Chichi ließ die rosa Gladiole fallen, die sie gerade in die schwere Bodenvase hatte stecken wollen. "Wenn soviele Leute kommen, schaffe ich das alles keinesfalls allein."  
  
"Könnte ich helfen?", erklang es von der Tür her. Zwei Köpfe schnellten herum und musterten eine junge Frau mit dickem, braunem Zopf und hellgrauen Augen, die ihren schweren Koffer abstellte. "Du lieber Himmel, ein Gast!", Chichi rieb sich rasch die Hände an einem Tuch sauber und wollte zur Rezeption eilen, doch Janin Sunizir hielt sie zurück. "Du bist die kleine Tana, nicht wahr?", fragte er die junge Frau.  
  
Diese riss die Augen weit auf. "Doktor Sunizir?", fragte sie verstört und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. "Sie kennen mich noch?"  
  
"Aber klar doch. Du hast mir geholfen, Tabletten zu sortieren, damals als wir die Epidemie hatten und ich frisch aus der Universität kam und vor Nervosität kaum noch meinen Namen wusste, nicht wahr?" Sie nickte nur und rieb sich die feuchten Augen. "Dass sie sich daran noch erinnern..."  
  
"Fräulein Chichi", sagte er und wies auf die junge Frau, "Das ist Tana, die Tochter von Surima und Cheny, Tana, das ist Chichi, die sich so rührend um deine Eltern gekümmert hat."  
  
Chichi fühlte einen scharfen Stich. Gerade hatte sie einen Platz entdeckt, wo sie gebraucht wurde und wo sie sich nützlich fühlte und schon musste sie ihn wieder abtreten an jemanden, der ältere Rechte hatte. Doch ihrem erfreuten Lächeln sah keiner der beiden diesen Schmerz an. "Herzlich Willkommen", sagte sie und schüttelte Tana die Hand. "Ich bin sehr froh, wenn mich jemand ablöst und das Kommando übernimmt."  
  
"Niemals!", Tana hob abwehrend die Hände, "wie komme ich, treulose Tochter dazu, mich hier einmischen zu wollen." Bitterkeit erklang aus ihren Worten. "Wie geht es meinen Eltern?"  
  
"Ihrem Alter gemäß ganz gut", sagte Janin und winkte ihr, ihm zu folgen. "Sie werden überglücklich sein, dich wieder zu sehen."  
  
Chichi blickte den beiden nach und schluckte. Obwohl Tana nicht so geklungen hatte, als wollte sie das Szepter hier an sich reißen, war sie sich nicht sicher, was nun auf sie zukommen würde. Gerade als sie die große Bodenvase mit den Gladiolen am Aufgang der Treppe hinstellte und die Blumen ein letztes Mal umarrangierte, hörte sie aus ihren Zimmer den Klingelton eines Handy.  
  
"Ob das Bulma ist?", fragte sie sich halblaut und rannte die Treppe hoch. Trotz der Eile war sie kein Bisschen außer Atem, als sie den Anruf entgegen nahm. "Hallo? Hallo?"  
  
"Chichi? Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!"  
  
"Papa?"  
  
"Wer sonst? Wie kommst du nur auf die hirnverbrannte Idee, dich von Goku scheiden zu lassen?"  
  
Heftig schluckend ließ sich Chichi auf ihr Bett fallen. "Woher ... woher weißt du davon? Hat Bulma etwa...?"  
  
"Von wegen Bulma!" Sie hörte wie ihr Vater tief Luft holte, "Goku selbst hat es mir gesagt."  
  
"Goku?" Chichis Herz machte einen Sprung. Das närrische Ding... sie hatte doch einen Schlussstrich ziehenwollen... "Goku hat dich angerufen?"  
  
"Natürlich nicht!", fauchte ihr alter Herr. "Er ist selbst hergekommen, die Adresse hat von dem Zettel, den ich für den Briefträger an das Eingangstor geklebt habe. Nun, er hat ihn mitgenommen und jetzt werden sich die Briefe zum Himmel stapeln, aber was soll's. Wichtig ist nur, dass er hergefunden hat. Gerade jetzt steht er zwei Schritte neben mir und versteht die Welt nicht mehr."  
  
Verdammt, warum musste ihr Herz so rasen, nur weil er sie suchen gegangen war? "Es ist ganz einfach", zwang sie sich in sachlichem Ton zu sagen. "Ich habe mich von ihm scheiden lassen."  
  
"Und warum?" Der Rinderteufel schien es nicht fassen zu können. "Nur weil er ab und zu über die Stränge schlägt?"  
  
"Vater, das verstehst du nicht", Chichi umklammerte das Handy so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. "Ich habe nur offiziell anerkannt, was schon lange Sache gewesen ist. Goku will frei sein. Das ist er jetzt. Ich hoffe", sie holte tief Luft und kämpfte gegen neue Tränen an, "ich hoffe, er ist glücklich."  
  
Am anderen Ende war es einen Moment ganz still. Dann fragte eine neue Stimme. "Willst du mich zwingen, das Training aufzugeben?"  
  
Goku! Chichis Lippen formten seinen Namen, doch kein Ton kam aus ihrer Kehle. Obwohl sie dagegen ankämpfte rannen ihr die Tränen über die Wangen. Wie sehr hatte sie diesen warmen Klang vermisst. Wenn er jetzt neben ihr gestanden hätte, dann ... Doch er war weit fort und er konnte ihre Tränen nicht sehen.  
  
Mühsam rang sie den Kummer nieder, atmete tief durch und sagte: "Wie kommst du auf diese Idee, Goku? Im Gegenteil. Ich mache es dir leichter. Es wird niemand mehr verzweifelt auf dich warten, dir Vorwürfe machen und dich ausschimpfen. Das ist dir doch recht so, oder?"  
  
Wiederum war es still. Ein bitteres Lächeln spielte um ihre zitternden Lippen. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass er sagte, er würde ihre Schimpferei vermissen? Dass er sie bat, zurückzukommen? "Schon gut, Goku", sagte sie mit erzwungener Gelassenheit, als er weiter stumm blieb. "Ich weiß, wie sehr ich dich mit meinem Jammern und meinen Ohnmachtsanfällen genervt habe. Das ist jetzt alles vorbei. Du bist frei. Für immer."  
  
Mit diesen Worten unterbrach sie die Verbindung und schaltete das Handy aus. Pech für Bulma, wenn sie jetzt anrufen wollte. Aber ... aber ... Chichi legte sich auf die Decke und vergrub ihr Gesicht im Kissen, während ihre zarten Schultern von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt wurden...  
  
Wie lange sie so gelegen hatte, vermochte sie nicht zu sagen. Es war jedenfalls schon dämmrig draußen, als jemand an ihre Türe klopfte. "Fräulein Chichi? Geht es ihnen gut?"  
  
Chichi wälzte sich herum und sprang eilig aus dem Bett. "Doktor Sunizir?" Ihre Stimme klang rau vom vielen Weinen und sie wusste, dass sie mit dem zerrauften Haar und den rotgeweinten Augen einfach schrecklich aussah.  
  
"Tana hat mich geholt, da sie einfach nicht mehr aufgetaucht sind und sie Sie schluchzen gehört hat. Soll ich ihnen ein Beruhigungsmittel da lassen?"  
  
"Nicht nötig!" Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und wusch sich rasch die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. Ein paar Striche mit der Bürste, die Schürze gerade gezogen und sie sah wieder repräsentabel aus. Jedenfalls so halbwegs.  
  
Als sie die Türe öffnete, glitt Janins Blick besorgt über ihr abgekämpftes Gesicht, dem trotz freundlichem Lächeln der Kummer noch anzumerken war.  
  
"Ich weiß, ich sollte wahrscheinlich nicht stören...", sagte er zögernd, doch Chichi schüttelte den Kopf. "Ist schon in Ordnung", sagte sie und zog die Schürzenbänder fester zu. "Es lohnt sich nicht über vergossene Milch zu heulen." Ihr Blick war wieder klar und fest. "Wie geht es den beiden alten Leuten, hoffentlich haben sie vor Freude keinen Herzschlag bekommen...."  
  
Janin lachte. "Das nicht gerade, aber sie sind natürlich überglücklich, dass das verlorene Schaf wieder zuhause ist. Tana lässt übrigens durch mich ausrichten, dass sie sich keinesfalls der Leitung des Gasthofes gewachsen fühlt, aber gerne als Hilfsköchin Ihnen zur Hand gehen würde..."  
  
Chichi warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die auf ihrem Nachtkästchen stand. "Dann wird es höchste Zeit, dass ich mich um das Abendessen kümmere." Wie es schien war dies hier immer noch ein Platz wo sie gebraucht wurde und ... obwohl sie es sich nicht eingestand, glomm im hintersten Winkel ihres Herzens immer noch ein winziger Funken der Hoffnung, dass er sie finden würde, wenn sie hier blieb, dass er sie in die Arme reißen und ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss sie allen Kummer vergessen lassen würde... Doch diesen Funken verbarg sie gut, auch vor sich selbst.  
  
Stark, sie wolle stark bleiben und aus sich selber etwas sein, nicht immer nur sein Heimchen am Herd, die Glucke seiner Kinder, die stets zurückblieb, weil sie so bequem und unwichtig war wie ein paar ausgelatschter Pantoffeln...  
  
Entschlossenen Schrittes marschierte sie die Treppe hinab in die Küche, wo Tana sie herzlich begrüßte. Es gab viel Arbeit und viel zu bedenken und so blieb ihr an diesem Abend keine Zeit für müßige Grübeleien ...  
  
......................  
  
Goku starrte verdutzt auf den Hörer, aus dem nur noch ein Tuten klang. "Sie hat aufgelegt!", sagte er mit einem immer stärker werdenden Gefühl der Verwirrung. "Warum will sie nicht mit mir reden? Und was soll das Gerede von Freiheit? Sie hat mich doch niemals eingesperrt, ich konnte doch immer gehen und kommen wie ich wollte."  
  
Der Rinderteufel seutzte. Er hätte sich lieber zurückgelehnt und ein gutes Buch gelesen, aber sein Exschwiegersohn war von dieser Situation eindeutig überfordert.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als wäre es ihr tatsächlich ernst mit der Scheidung, Goku", brachte er die Sache auf den Punkt. "Da kenne sich jemand mit Frauen aus. Erst tun sie so, als wollten sie ihren Ehemann wieder zurück holen, dann lassen sie ihn fallen wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Offenbar hast du sie einmal zu oft aus eigenem Willen im Stich gelassen, Goku."  
  
Goku setzte sich auf das Sofa in dem luxuriös ausgestatteten Zimmer und rieb sich am Hinterkopf. "Ich kann also nicht mehr in das Haus zurück, wo wir zusammen gewohnt haben, richtig?"  
  
"Vielleicht. Vielleicht überlässt Chichi dir das Haus aber auch und kommt wieder zu mir zurück. Vielleicht findet sie aber auch jemand anderen und zieht in sein Haus. Keine Ahnung wie es genau weiter geht."  
  
In Gokus Kopf schwirrte alles. Dennoch war ein Satz des Rinderteufels besonders hängen geblieben. "Du sagst, sie wollte zu mir, um mich zurück zu holen?"  
  
Der Rinderteufel nickte. "Sie hat sogar heraus gefunden, wo Oob wohnt."  
  
DerSaiyajin stand auf. "Wenn sie dort ist, finde ich sie. Und wenn ich sie gefunden habe, wird sie nicht einfach so das Gespräch beenden können. Sie wird es mir erklären müssen, bis ich es verstehe." Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Balkontür, trat hinaus an das schmiedeeiserne Gitter und flog davon.  
  
Sein Exschwiegervater sah ihm nach und murmelte: " Das wird aber ziemlich lange dauern..." Dann weiteten sich seine Augen und er schlug sich an die Stirn. "Ich Hornochse! Ich habe vergessen, im zu sagen, dass Chichi wieder jung geworden ist und eine neue Frisur hat. Jetzt wird er sie nicht erkennen, selbst wenn er sie findet..."  
  
............................ Es war schon sehr spät, als Goku bei Oob eintraf. Der Junge sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und auch dessen Mutter wartete bereits gespannt auf Gokus Bericht.  
  
Nach einem üppigen Abendessen, bei dem Goku allerdings dieses Mal fast die Hälfte des Essens nicht anrührte, setzte sich der Saiyajin alleine auf das Dach, ohne große Erklärungen abzugeben. Obwohl Ririka gern ein paar Worte gehört hatte, beließ sie es dabei, denn Gokus Appetitlosigkeit und sein Schweigen sagten ihr genug. Offenbar war es wirklich aus mit seiner Ehe. Je schneller der Saiyajin diesen Punkt seines Lebens abhakte, desto besser. Daher hinderte sie Oob daran, Goku aufs Dach zu folgen und ihn mit seinen Fragen zu löchern. Sie würde ihm die Zeit geben, die er brauchte, um sich auch innerlich von seiner Frau zu trennen und bereit zu sein für ein neues Leben. Dann würde sie zur Stelle sein und die Leere in seinem Herzen ausfüllen.  
  
...................  
  
"Das war mal wieder wunderbar", seufzte Janin und schob den leeren Teller zur Seite. "Noch ein Bissen mehr und ich platze." Er blinzelte träge zum Bürgermeister hinüber, der soeben die Gabel niederlegte und nach der Serviette griff. "Habe ich Ihnen zuviel versprochen, Herr Fagui?"  
  
Der Angesprochene strich sich über den vollen Bauch und schüttelte den Kopf. "Keine Silbe, Doktor. Das ist das beste Essen, das ich hier jemals gegessen habe." Rasch warf er einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Surima hinüber, die ihm seinen Ausspruch aber kein bisschen übel nahm. "Sie sind zu jung, um sich noch an das Essen meiner Großmutter zu erinnern", sagte sie und nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus ihrem Glas, "die konnte ähnlich gut kochen. Leider haben weder meine Mutter noch ich ihr Talent geerbt, daher ..." Sie sah kurz zu Tana hinüber, welche mit einem Servierwagen zwischen den voll besetzten Tischen kurvte und die leeren Teller einsammelte. "...daher sind wir froh, dass eine so großzügige und begabte Person uns ersetzt."  
  
Tana zuckte kurz zusammen und sah zur Seite, um dem Blick ihrer Mutter nicht begegnen zu müssen. Es hatte einen heißen Kampf gegeben, in dessen Folge Tana gestanden hatte, die Fachschule, für die sich ihre Eltern das Geld wirklich vom Mund abgespart hatten, niemals abgeschlossen zu haben. Alle Zeugnisse, die sie kurz vor ihrem Untertauchen noch nach Hause geschickt hatte, waren Fälschungen gewesen, um ein letztes Mal Geld von ihren Eltern zu bekommen. Der Typ, für den sie das alles getan hatte, hatte sich jedoch nach einiger Zeit als Halunke herausgestellt, sie geschlagen und gezwungen für einen Hungerlohn in verschiedenen billigen Kneipen mal Kellnerin, mal Bardame, mal Köchin oder Küchenhilfe zu spielen, gerade was so anfiel. Tana hatte eine harte Lehre durchgemacht und war sehr froh, wieder nach Hause gekommen zu sein, auch wenn es noch nicht reichte, um das Vertrauen ihrer Eltern wieder in vollem Maße zurück zu gewinnen. Sie wollte dafür arbeiten, das hatte sie sich vorgenommen und daher muckte sie nicht auf, egal wie weh die Worte auch taten.  
  
In der Küche trocknete Chichi ihre Hände ab und stellte das letzte Schälchen mit ihrem speziellen Erdbeerschaum bereit. Sie hätte nie erwartet, dass so viele Gäste kommen würden. Ein Glück, dass der Doktor sie vorgewarnt hatte. Ihm war es ja auch zu verdanken, dass der halbe Ort gekommen war, um die Kochkunst der Städterin zu testen. Und so leer wie die Teller zurückkamen, war der Test positiv ausgefallen. Tana brachte den nächsten Geschirrstapel und prompt surrte die Zeituhr des Geschirrspülers zum wohl fünften Mal an diesem Abend. "Lass mich das machen", sagte Tana, als Chichi sich nach dem fertig gewaschenen Geschirr bücken wollte. Die beiden waren rasch überein gekommen, sich beim Vornamen zu nennen. Chichi nickte und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen, während Tana das Geschirr ausräumte und dann die Geschirrkörbe wieder neu bestückte. Als der nächste Waschgang anlief, nahm Tana noch die letzen Desserts mit nach draußen. Etwa eine halbe Stunde später, ging die Küchentür erneut auf und Tana kam mit den geleerten Schälchen zurück. "Sie haben alle sofort bezahlt", lachte sie und schwenkte ihre dicke Geldbörse. "Jetzt haben wir genug für neue Zutaten und den Stoff für neue Vorhänge."  
  
"Ich möchte mich bedanken", ertönte die Stimme des Bürgermeisters von der Türe her. Er war mit dem Doktor im Schlepptau Tana gefolgt. "Das war ein vorzügliches Mahl und ich hätte da eine Bitte..."  
  
Die erschöpfte, aber zufriedene Köchin stemmte sich hoch und strich eine Strähne ihres blauschwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht. "Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen, Bürgermeister?", fragte sie, da sie die dicke, goldene Kette mit dem Ortswappen um seinem Hals sehr wohl bemerkte.  
  
"Es geht um das Zehndörferfest übernächste Woche", sagte der Bürgermeister.  
  
Chichi sah den Doktor fragend an und dieser beeilte sich, es ihr zu erklären: "Jedes Jahr gibt es ein Fest, bei dem sich die Leute von zehn Dörfern, den dreien aus diesem Tal und noch sieben weitere aus drei anderen Tälern in der Gegend treffen. Es wird jedes Jahr von einem anderen Dorf ausgerichtet und da ist die Bewirtung der vielen Gäste sehr wichtig, weil auch immer viele Touristen kommen und soviel Werbemöglichkeit einfach nicht verschenkt werden darf."  
  
"Aber wir sind nur zwei", wandte Chichi ein. "So sehr es mich auch schmeichelt, Tana und ich, wir können hier drin unmöglich hunderte Leute verköstigen."  
  
"Das ist auch nicht so gedacht", erläuterte der Bürgermeister. "Gekocht wird im freien auf dem großen Platz beim Bach. Dort stellen wir Zelte auf und Jahrmarktsbuden für die jungen Leute. Dazu kommt natürlich die Arena für die Kämpfer."  
  
"Welche Kämpfer?", fragte Chichi neugierig. "Ist das ein Fest oder ein Turnier?"  
  
"Eigentlich ein Fest mit einem Turnier als Attraktion. Es gibt auch immer einen Schönheitswettbewerb der jungen Mädchen aus den Dörfern und eben auch ein kleines Kampfturnier. Bis vor einem Jahr haben sich immer die Mönche der beiden Klöster vom Nachbartal um den Sieg gerauft und er ging mal an das blaue Kloster der Singenden Neben und mal an das rote Kloster des Zornigen Drachen. Beides sind sehr bekannte Kampfschulen. Doch letztes Jahr war das Seestein, das dritte Dorf dieses Tales an der Reihe. Der Wundermann war gerade frisch angekommen und daher nicht zur Teilnahme berechtigt, aber er hat Oob angeleitet und der kleine hat ganz klar gewonnen. Dann haben Oob und der Wundermann sich einen Kampf geliefert, nur so zum Spaß und allen wurde klar, das der Wundermann Oob mit Leichtigkeit in die Wüste befördern konnte. Für die Mönche des Klosters war das natürlich eine noch viel größere Schmach. Sie haben den Wundermann herausgefordert, aber er hat abgelehnt, weil sie für ihn zu schwach wären. Allerdings hat er sich breittreten lassen, dieses Jahr gegen den Sieger des Turniers anzutreten, so als Ehrenrunde und damit mussten die Mönche sich zufrieden geben. Hier in unserem Dorf haben wir keine Kämpfer, die mehr als eine Runde überstehen würden. Doktor Sunizir weiß das, weil er sie regelmäßig behandelt. Aber wenn wir die bessere Bewirtung bieten, als vor einem Jahr Seestein unter Ririkas Leitung, dann haben wir auch eine Chance auf ein ordentliches Stück vom Touristenkuchen. Können wir auf sie zählen, Fräulein Chichi?"  
  
Chichi ließ sich das ganze durch den Kopf gehen und sagte: "Wenn ich noch mehr Hilfe bekomme, kann ich mit entsprechender Ausrüstung und den nötigen Zutaten sicher etwas zaubern, das den Gästen schmeckt, aber...", ihr war eine Idee gekommen, "aber ich habe da eine Bedingung."  
  
"Und die wäre?", bohrte der Bürgermeister nach. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er alles tun würde, um seinem Dorf mehr Einnahmen aus dem Tourismus zu bescheren. Auch Doktor Sunizir und Jana sahen sie gespannt an. Chichi holte tief Luft und formulierte ihren Wunsch. Als sie fertig war, fügte sie noch hinzu: "Es muss unter uns bleiben, unter allen Umständen, versprecht ihr mir das?" Die drei nickten. "Bist du dir auch sicher?", fragte Tana kopfschüttelnd. "Das kann ganz schön ins Auge gehen und wenn es auffliegt..."  
  
"Das lass meine Sorge sein", sagte Chichi entschlossen und hielt dem Bürgermeister die Hand hin. "Kommen wir ins Geschäft?"  
  
"Ich brauche Sie", sagte der Bürgermeister mit säuerlicher Mine. "Da kann ich kaum wählerisch sein..." Und er schlug ein. ...........................................  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit tief in der Gruft unterhalb des Klosters des Zornigen Drachen....  
  
"Bist du sicher, dass dies die Lösung ist?", fragte der dicke Mönch seinen hünenhaften Ordensbruder, der sich über das von Ratten angefressene Schriftstück beugte.  
  
"Weißt du eine bessere Möglichkeit zu übermenschlicher Kraft zu kommen", knurrte der Angesprochene.  
  
"Du kennst die Antwort, Hanakir", murmelte der Dicke betreten und zog die orange Kutte enger an seinen schwabbeligen Körper. "Wenn nur der Abt es nicht herausfindet..."  
  
"Wie sollte er", grunzte Hanakir. "Du hast die Schriftrolle ja an einem Ort gefunden, wo seit Jahrhunderten keiner aus unserem Orden mehr einen Fuß hingesetzt hat. Oder gab es Fußspuren im Staub, Deffel?"  
  
Deffel schüttelte den Kopf. "Sonst hätte ich das Ding nicht angerührt. Ich meine, wer stellt heute noch Blätter aus Dämonenhaut her? Sowas ist seit Jahrhunderten aus dem Mode..."  
  
"Schon weil es seit dem vorletzten Götterwechsel keine Dämonen mehr gibt, die in unserer Welt frei herumlaufen...", grinste sein Gegenüber. "Also vertrödeln wir keine Zeit, ich muss diese Kraft beherrschen bis zum Turnier. Dieses Mal werden Oob und dieser Goku dran glauben müssen..." Er lachte. Es war ein sehr schrilles Lachen, bei dem es Deffel kalt den Rücken hinunter rann. Für einen Moment glaubte er ein irres Funkeln in Hanakirs Augen zu sehen, doch er redete sich rasch ein, dass es nur an dem unsteten Licht der rußenden Fackeln lag...  
  
Ende des zweiten Teils 


	3. Gequältes Herz Teil 3

Gequältes Herz Teil 3  
  
Chichi sah Tana an und die junge Frau nickte. "Das klingt gut!", sagte sie. Chichi war erleichtert. Lange hatte sie überlegt, welche Köstlichkeiten sie für das Fest zubereiten wollte. Von einer Vielzahl exotischer Häppchen, wie Ririka sie letztes Jahr geboten hatte, war sie rasch abgekommen. Die Leute hier würden sich lieber satt essen, und außerdem würde Goku dabei sein, der hatte ja immer Hunger für zehn.  
  
Somit kam nur eines in Frage: "Also gefüllter Ochse am Spieß, gefüllte Truthähne und Spanferkel. Dazu Fisch vom Grill und Grillkartoffeln, sowie Berge von Reis."  
  
"Damit werden alle zufrieden sein", versicherte Tana. "Wir sind eben kein nobles Haus wie das von Ririka."  
  
Dem musste Chichi zustimmen. Sie verstand zwar vom Kochen so einiges, aber sie war kein Chefkoch für exquisite Speisen. Leckere Hausmannskost musste eben reichen. Nachdem sie die benötigten Zutaten für doppelt so viele Gäste wie letztes Jahr aufgelistet hatte, ging sie damit zum Bürgermeister.  
  
Dem fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. "Was? Das alles?" "So schlimm ist es nicht", sagte Chichi. Sie hatte ihr Haar zu einem dicken Zopf geflochten und diesen hochgesteckt, damit er bei der Arbeit nicht im Weg war. Sie wusste, dass dies sie älter machte, aber in den Verhandlungen mit dem gierigen und zugleich geizigen Bürgermeister war es nicht von Nachteil. "Immerhin stehen weder Kaviar, noch Hummer oder Trüffel auf meiner Liste, oder?"  
  
"Aber", der Bürgermeister fischte ein Tuch aus seiner Hosentasche und fuhr sich damit über das rote Gesicht, "aber da steht etwas von den Kosten für 20 Reiskocher, 10 Angler und 15 Hilfskräfte."  
  
"Ich wüsste nicht, wie wir ohne genügend Fisch und Reis die Leute satt kriegen sollen." Chichi zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie war es gewohnt zu feilschen und zu verhandeln. Nicht umsonst hatte sie für ihr mageres Haushaltsbudget stets die besten Teile des Sonderangebotes noch mal verbilligt ergattert.  
  
"Das meine ich nicht!" Der Bürgermeister knallte die Liste auf die lackierte Schreibtischoberfläche. "Wir haben hier im Dorf doch genügend Haushalte mit Reiskochern, und eine reihe alter Herren, die das Angeln lieben. Unsere Frauen würden es sicher als Ehre betrachten, an das Festmahl mit Hand an zu legen. Diese drei Posten können wir uns sicher sparen." Er zückte einen Stift und machte sich auf dem Blatt die nötigen Notizen. "Dann wären da die Schweine, Truthähne und die drei Ochsen, ... ich kenne ein paar Bauern, denen täte ein Beitrag zur Allgemeinheit nicht schlecht und außerdem könnten sie ihre Abhofprodukte bewerben." Zwei weitere Notizen. "Dann das Geschirr, ... Pappteller und Becher genügen, dann geht zumindest nichts zu Bruch."  
  
Als er fertig war, betrugen die Kosten nur noch ein Zehntel der von Tana und Chichi geschätzten Summe. Der Bürgermeister war zufrieden und Chichi war es auch. Es würden genügend Hände zu ihrer Unterstützung da sein, nur so konnte ihr Plan gelingen.  
  
....................  
  
"Noch immer keinen Appetit, Goku?", fragte Ririka besorgt und stellte den Korb mit den Köstlichkeiten vor ihn auf den Tisch. Seit er von seiner vergeblichen Suche zurück gekommen war, hatte er zwar nach wie vor mit Oob trainiert, aber von seinem Schwung und seiner Fröhlichkeit war nicht viel geblieben. Ririka ärgerte es, dass er so sehr an seiner reizlosen Frau zu hängen schien. Am Abend aß er immer seinen Teller leer, aber er zeigte mit keiner Mine ob es ihm auch geschmeckt hatte. So konnte sich Ririka des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, dass sie Goku genauso Sägespäne mit Soße hätte vorsetzen können.  
  
Goku warf einen Blick in den Korb und griff sich eines der Sandwiches heraus. In zwei Bissen hatte er es verdrückt, ohne zu wissen, ob es mit Thunfisch oder Salami belegt gewesen war. Da Oob dem Turnier entgegen fieberte, hatten sie es sich angewöhnt im Garten hinter dem Gasthof zu trainieren, wo Ririka einen Kampfring gemäß den Turnierregeln hatte aufbauen lassen. "Du wirst keine Gegner haben, die dir auch nur im mindesten das Wasser reichen können", hatte Goku im Hinblick auf das letzte Turnier gesagt. "Also feilen wir an der Kontrolle deiner Kraft, damit du niemanden aus Versehen tötest." Und Gokus Gedanke, dabei in der Nähe des Gasthofes zu trainieren wirkte sich dämpfend auf Oobs Übereifer aus. Schließlich wusste der Kleine, was ihm blühte, sollte er auch nur ein Fenster zertrümmern.  
  
Ririka war das nur recht, so konnte sie die Trainingspausen nützen, um Goku zu verwöhnen. Ihr Pech war nur, dass er es nicht zu bemerken schien. Zwar war er immer freundlich und dankbar, aber er schien weder ihr Makeup, noch ihre neue Frisur oder den offenherzigen Ausschnitt ihres neuen Kleides zu sehen.  
  
Vielleicht würde er eher auftauen, wenn sie über das Einzige sprach, das ihn zu interessieren schien, das Kämpfen. "Wie ich gehört habe, sind sie in Sandberg schon fleißig dran, den Ring zu zimmern. Vielleicht sollte man mal hingehen und sich das aus der Nähe ansehen. Wäre doch möglich, dass sie ein paar Maße geändert haben. Sollen wir vielleicht heute Abend..."  
  
Sie hatte noch nicht fertig gesprochen, da war Goku bereits aufgesprungen. "Heute Abend?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Einzelheiten sieht bei Tageslicht am besten. Sag Oob er soll sich aufwärmen, bis ich zurückkomme!"  
  
Damit flog er davon. Oob, der kurze Zeit später aus dem Gasthof kam, sah sich vergeblich nach seinem Trainer um. Seine Mutter hockte etwas frustriert dreinblickend auf dem Rand des Ringes und futterte ein Roastbeefsandwich. Als sie seinen hungrigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte hielt sie ihm den Korb hin. "Iss du den Rest!"  
  
"Goku?", fragte Ob zwischen zwei Bissen. Seine Mutter glitt von ihrem Sitzplatz, strich sich die Falten ihres weiten Rockes glatt und seufzte. "Der macht einen Erkundungsflug. Du sollst dich aufwärmen. Ich muss mich um die Gäste kümmern."  
  
Man sah ihr an, dass sie mit ihrem Latein so ziemlich am Ende war. Noch war sie nicht zum Äußersten gegangen, aber wenn Goku sich weiter so stur stellte....  
  
.....................................................  
  
Weit von den beiden Dörfern entfernt, schultere Bulma ihren Rucksack und überprüfte ein letztes Mal ihre Frisur. "Du siehst gut aus, Mädchen", lächelte Nasumi, Lumias Mutter. "Ist es wirklich okay, dass ich ihre Sachen trage?", fragte Bulma und strich sich über die weiche blaue Wildlederjacke.  
  
"Wer soll die Sachen sonst tragen?", gab Nasumi zurück und wischte sich kurz über die feuchten Augen. "Ich hätte sie schon lange an einen Secondhandladen verkaufen können, aber irgend etwas hat mich abgehalten. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass es gut ist die Sachen dir zu überlassen. Du hast so viel für Lumia getan, ohne deine Unterstützung hätte sie nie die teuren Fernkurse belegen können. Auf diese Weise kann ich mich endlich erkenntlich zeigen und außerdem ist es sehr nett, dass du hier wohnen bleibst, obwohl die Unterkunft bescheiden ist."  
  
"Ach das..." Bulma wurde kurz rot, "das tue ich hauptsächlich für mich. Ich habe meiner Familie diese Nummer hier angegeben und wenn jemand anruft ..." "Könnte ich doch jederzeit sagen, in welchem Hotel du wohnst", meinte Nasumi. "Streite es nicht ab, du willst mir alten Frau nur ein bisschen Gesellschaft leisten."  
  
"So alt bist du nicht!" Bulma und Nasumi waren beim Frühstück überein gekommen, sich zu duzen, weil sich Bulma trotz ihres jungen Körpers Lumias Mutter dem Alter her nahe fühlte. Bei der Erinnerung an ihre eigene Einsamkeit und das trotz eines Mannes und zweier Kinder im Haus, stieg wieder Wut und Schmerz in ihr hoch. Nein, sie würde alles dafür tun, dass Nasumi sich einsam fühlte. Niemand würde ihr je Lumia ersetzen können. Doch nach Nasumis Erzählung war ihr Mann schon kurz nach Lumias Geburt gestorben und so hatte sich Bulma zum Ziel gesetzt, dass sie nicht eher nach Hause zurückkehren würde, bis dass Nasumi einen netten Mann gefunden hatte.  
  
Auf dem Weg vom Haus zur Universität sah sie sich unauffällig um, ob nicht der eine oder andere nette Jungeselle oder Witwer in Nasumis Alter in der Nähe anzutreffen war. Doch ihr begegneten vor allem Hausfrauen und junge Leute. Kurz vor der Universität schließlich beschloss sie, die Suche für heute bleiben zu lassen, jetzt stand ihr Wichtigeres bevor. Der Gebäudekomplex des Campus befand sich mitten in einem sehr großzügig angelegten Park. Scharen von Studenten strömten über den breiten, gepflasterten Hauptweg auf das Verwaltungsgebäude zu.  
  
Da Bulma sich noch ein wenig sammeln wollte, schlug sie einen Seitenweg ein, den sonst niemand zu benützen schien. Da sie den ganzen Vormittag Zeit hatte, schlenderte sie gemütlich zwischen Blutahorns, Ginkobäumen und verstreuten Springbrunnen auf ihr Ziel zu. An einer Biegung schließlich nahm Bulma den Rucksack ab und kramte die Papiere hervor, die ihre Einschreibung bestätigten. Gleich würde sie ihren Studentenausweis abholen und sich endlich für jene Vorlesungen und Kurse eintragen lassen, die sie schon immer mal hatte besuchen wollen. Ihr Vater war ein genialer Erfinder, aber immer ein lausiger Lehrer gewesen. Ihre eigene Stärke lag in der Praxis, aber von Theorie hatte sie nie viel mitbekommen. Das alles würde sich nun ändern. Das alles war Teil ihres neuen Lebens. Gerade als sie den Rucksack wieder schultern wollte, wurde sie von hinten angerempelt und stolperte.  
  
"Was zum Teufel..", schimpfe sie und drehte sich um. Vor ihr stand ein junger Mann mit verstrubbelten, honiggoldenen Haaren, dessen leicht verwirrte, graugrüne Augen den Boden zwischen ihnen absuchten. "Wo ist sie nur..", murmelte der Student und kniff die Augen zusammen. Neugierig geworden schluckte Bulma ihren Ärger hinunter und folgte seinem Blick. Nach ein paar Augenblicken entdeckte sie die Brille im Gras und hob sie auf. "Suchst du das?"  
  
Erst jetzt sah er sie an und lächelte erleichtert. "Ja, danke!" Sie reichte ihm die Brille und er setzte sie mit einem Seufzer auf. Sein Blick wurde klar und scharf. "Tut... tut mir leid, dass ich dich angerempelt habe, aber ich habe es eilig..." Damit wollte er an ihr vorbei, doch da waren schon eilige Schritte zu hören. "Er muss da vorne sein", sagte eine helle Mädchenstimme.  
  
"Genau", stimmte ihr eine etwas dunklere Stimme zu. "So leicht kommt er uns nicht davon. Erst soll er uns den Campus zeigen und dann sehen wir weiter."  
  
"Denkst du nicht, dass wir zu aufdringlich sind, Imai?", fragte eine dritte Stimme. "Nur weil Cano der Sohn von Professor Shido ist, sollten wir ihn nicht so in die Enge treiben."  
  
"Du bist gut", ereiferte sich die erste Stimme. "Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, schnappt ihn sich noch eine andere und wir schauen durch die Lappen. Sein Vater ist nicht umsonst Mitbegründer der Universität und schwimmt in Geld."  
  
Bulma sah den gehetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht des blonden Studenten und gab den Weg frei. Doch dieser schien den Gedanken an Flucht aufgeben zu haben. Statt dessen trat er ganz nah an sie heran, und da er gut einen Kopf größer war, hatte er keine Mühe ihr Gesicht genau zu studieren. "Du bist sehr schön", sagte er und es klang als neutrales Kompliment, fast als wäre sie eine Blume. Sein nächster Satz war schon weit weniger neutral. "Entschuldige bitte..." Ehe sie wusste, was er im Sinn hatte, fasste er sie an den Schultern, zog sie an sich und küsste sie. Just da bogen die drei Verfolgerinnen um die Ecke, sahen die Szene und erstarrten. Bulma, die vor Schreck einen Moment lang nicht reagiert hatte, registrierte, dass sein Kuss alles andere als eine Verführung war, er war vielmehr kühl und unbeholfen, fast ein Hilferuf. So zögerte sie lange genug, um das falsche Bild zu unterstreichen.  
  
"Verflucht!", zischte Imai und drehte sich auf der Stelle um. Ihre beiden Freundinnen folgten ihr und kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite, da riss sich Bulma los und knallte Cano ihre flache Hand ins Gesicht.  
  
"Aua!" Er trat zurück und rieb sich die gerötete Stelle. "Ich habe mich doch entschuldigt." "Ich mag es nicht, benutzt zu werden", sagte Bulma kühl und hob ihren Rucksack auf. "Und jetzt entschuldige mich."  
  
Damit drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu und ging mit raschen Schritten quer über den Rasen, um auf den Hauptweg zu gelangen. "So warte doch!" Er holte sie ein und ging neben ihr her. "Es tut mir wirklich leid", sagte er ehrlich zerknirscht. "Ich wollte deine Gefühle nicht verletzen, ich war einfach in Panik..." Ein rascher Blick in sein Gesicht überzeugte Bulma, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. "Okay, Entschuldigung akzeptiert", sagte sie und wedelte mit der Hand. "Würdest du mich bitte in Ruhe lassen und mir nicht nachlaufen?"  
  
"Sorry", er lachte verlegen und fuhr sich durch die Haare, "aber wir haben das gleich Ziel. Soll ich dich vorgehen lassen? Ich kann dir aber auch zeigen, wo alles ist, so als Entschuldigung. Mein Vater", er zögerte, "mein Vater ist Professor Shido, daher kenne ich mich hier gut aus."  
  
"Shido?", Bulma runzelte die Stirn, "der Professor Shido, der mit seiner Theorie über die Krümmung der Realität in Kombination mit einem Zeitparadoxon so viel Aufsehen erregt hat?"  
  
"Ja, er unterrichtet hier Quantenmechanik, aber das wird dich kaum interessieren." "Und ob mich das interessiert." Sie hielt ihm die Liste mit den Kursen hin, das rote X bei der Quantenmechanik war nicht zu übersehen. "Besuchst du den Kurs auch?"  
  
"Ich?" Er lachte. "Nein, ich werde mich für kreative Physik anmelden. Die Vorträge meines alten Herrn kenne ich schon auswendig und beide Veranstaltungen finden gleichzeitig statt."  
  
Bulma seufzte. "Leider. Kreative Physik hätte mich auch interessiert. Aber ich schätze, der Kurs wird nächstes Semester wiederholt." Da fiel ihr ein, dass sie sich ja nur für ein Semester frei genommen hatte. Jetzt, da die Universität zum Greifen nahe war, bedauerte sie insgeheim nicht mehr Zeit zu haben. Andererseits . ihr fehlten die Kinder und natürlich Vegeta. Sie hätte ihnen gern von Luminas Tod erzählt. doch .. wäre sie getröstet worden? Bei dem Gedanken blieb ein bitterer Nachgeschmack. Irgendwie . irgendwie fehlte ihr der Glauben daran, dass ihre Familie sich sonderlich um ihren persönlichen Schmerz gekümmert hätte. Hauptsache, das Essen stand pünktlich auf dem Tisch, Hauptsache, man hatte genügend Taschengeld und durfte am Abend länger ausbleiben.  
  
"Da drüben ist der Eingang zu den Büros", sagte Cano fröhlich. Bulma schüttelte den Kopf, um ihre düsteren Gedanken loszuwerden. Ihre Familie war wohlbehalten zuhause. Bestimmt würde sich in den nächsten Tagen Vegeta bei ihr melden und ihr wütend befehlen, zurückzukommen. Ganz bestimmt. Sie würde nicht vergessen sein.. Mit diesem positiven Gefühl schritt sie beschwingt die Treppen hinauf. Bis es soweit war, würde sie die Zeit hier genießen, dieses Stück Jugend, das sie sich selbst zum Geschenk gemacht hatte.  
  
...............  
  
"Und jetzt langsam loslassen!" Doktor Sunizir rieb sich die Stirn und schob seinen Strohhut zurück. In der Hand hielt er den Plan für den Ring. "Hmm." Irgendetwas kam ihm daran nicht so richtig vor. "Was soll den das?", hörte er hinter sich eine nicht ganz unbekannte Stimme. Sunizir drehte sich um. "Ah, der Bezwinger aller!", grinste er. "Wie gefällt dir unser Ring, Goku?"  
  
Der Saiyajin kratze sich am Kopf. "Ich habe schon in vielen Ringen gekämpft, die Platten, die Größe, es passt alles, aber was der Fahnenmast in der Mitte soll."  
  
Der Arzt schlug sich auf die Stirn. "Das also ist es!" Er hielt den Plan ins Licht, sodass Goku ihn sehen konnte. "Der stammt vom Bürgermeister. Ich hätte mir gleich denken können, dass da etwas faul dran ist."  
  
"Das kriegen wir rasch in Ordnung!" Goku sprang auf den Ring, spazierte zu dem Fahnenmast, den die stärksten Männer des Dorfes gerade eben unter viel Ächzen und Schwitzen im Loch in der Mitte des Ringes versenkt hatten, und hob den hohen Holzpfahl locker mit einer Hand heraus. Da er nicht so recht wusste, was er damit tun sollte, sah er Sunizir fragend an. Dieser hatte ihn mit offenem Mund beobachtet, genauso wie die verschwitzten Männer, von denen die meisten in Gedanken davon Abstand nahmen, sich für das Turnier eintragen zu lassen.  
  
"Ab besten hier drüben", sagte Sunizir, nachdem er sich von der Verblüffung erholt hatte. "Hier ist ausreichend Platz dafür."  
  
"Gut." Ohne erkennbare Mühe rammte Goku den Fahnenmast in die weiche Erde außerhalb des Ringes. "Was soll denn das?" Der Bürgermeister kam daher gewieselt und starrte Goku und den Arzt anklagend an. "Ich habe doch extra alles so abmessen lassen, dass die Flagge unseres Dorfes..." "Unser Dorf hatte keine Flagge bis Sie auf die Idee gekommen sind eine machen zu lassen", schnitt ihm Sunizir das Wort ab. "Goku hat völlig richtig gehandelt. Dieser Holzpflock gehört keinesfalls mitten in den Ring. Wenn sie diesen hässlichen Fetzen Stoff unbedingt flattern lassen wollen, Herr Bürgermeister, dann kann man ihn da drüben genauso gut sehen."  
  
"Aber, ... aber..." Man sah dem Bürgermeister förmlich an, wie sehr er danach lechzte, seinem Dorf und somit seiner eigenen Position einen übertrieben großartigen Anstrich zu geben. "Sie wollen doch nicht, dass ihr schöner Mast bei einem Kampf irrtümlich zu Bruch geht", warf Goku ein.  
  
"Zu Bruch geht?" Der Bürgermeister sah den Mast an. "Das ist bestes Eisenholz, hart wie Stein und mindestens so schwer, hat man mir versichert. Den bricht niemand." "Das mit dem Eisenholz mag schon stimmen", grinste Sunizir, "aber erinnern sie sich an die Kämpfe im letzten Jahr?"  
  
"Da war ich auf Dienstreise", erinnerte der Bürgermeister, "und auf den ganzen Tratsch darüber gebe ich nichts. Der da", er wies auf Goku, "mag hundertmal "Wundermann" heißen, aber außer dass er fliegen kann und rumbrüllen wie ein Stier ..."  
  
Mit einem Seufzer nahm der Arzt seinen Hut ab. "Mal sehen... ah ja..." Er zeigte auf den mannshohen Felsen auf der anderen Seite des Baches. "Goku, könntest bitte..." Der Saiyajin nickte und setzte mit einem gewaltigen Sprung über den Bach hinweg. Die alten Herren, die dort eifrigst beim Angeln saßen, ließen um ein Haar ihre Angelruten fallen, als er so plötzlich neben ihnen auftauchte. "Entschuldigt..."  
  
Mehr sagte er nicht, als seine Handkante auf den Felsen niederfuhr und diesen mit einem kaum hörbaren Knacksen in zwei Teile spaltete. Dem Bürgermeister sackte die Kinnlade nach unten. "Wie ...?"  
  
Aber Goku war noch nicht fertig. Wieder und Wieder hagelte es Schläge auf den Felsen (sehr zarte Schläge, nach Gokus Maßstäben, er wollte ja nicht, dass herum fliegende Steinsplitter die alten Herren trafen) und als er endlich zurücktrat, war von dem Felsen nur noch ein Haufen faustgroßer Brocken übrig.  
  
"Sind Sie immer noch der Meinung, dass Ihr Fahnenmast in die Mitte des Ringes gehört?", fragte Sunizir. "Ich habe sagen hören, dass Oob inzwischen längst zu Ähnlichem imstande ist und im Gegensatz zu Goku, der nur ehrenhalber eine Runde mit dem Sieger kämpfen wird, muss Oob mehrmals in den Ring steigen."  
  
Der Bürgermeister klappte den Mund zu und schluckte. "Der Mast sieht wirklich besser aus, hier draußen, meinen Sie nicht auch?"  
  
Der Arzt verkniff sich eine ironische Antwort und nickte nur. "Da haben Sie ja so recht, vor allem wenn Sie dann die Eröffnungsrede halten. Ist sie denn schon fertig?" "Du lieber Himmel... die Rede!" Der Bürgermeister griff sich an die Stirn und nach einem flüchtigen Nicken in die Richtung der arbeitenden Männer lief er zurück zu seinem Büro. "Das war echt schlau von Ihnen, Doktor", sagte eine helle Stimme. Tama lachte. "Ich hoffe nur, er redet nicht stundenlang, sonst werden unsere Gäste einschlafen ehe das Turnier beginnt."  
  
"So einfallsreich ist er Gott sei Dank nicht", grinste Sunizir. "Und wie oft muss ich dir noch sagen, dass du mich duzen kannst?" Er fing Gokus fragenden Blick auf und stellte Tama vor. "Das ist die Tochter unserer Wirtsleute und einer der guten Geister, die dafür sorgen werden, dass keiner hungrig nach Hause geht."  
  
Wie auf das Stichwort hin, begann Gokus Magen zu knurren. Tama zog die Augenbrauen hoch und der Arzt beeilte sich, ihr Goku vorzustellen. "Das ist der Wundermann von dem alle reden. Sein Name ist Goku und er wird eine Ehrenrunde mit dem Turniersieger kämpfen. Er hat vorhin den Felsen dort zu Kiesel verarbeitet und hätte sich einen Imbiss verdient."  
  
"Dann ist es uns natürlich eine ganz besondere Ehre, ihn in unser bescheidenes Gasthaus einzuladen", lächelte Tama. Dieser Goku hatte wirklich tolle Muskeln und sein schwarzes Haar strotzte förmlich vor Gesundheit und Kraft. Dazu kam diese Ausstrahlung von großem Ernst und kindlicher Offenheit, die sofort die mütterliche Seite in Tama ansprach. Sunizir beobachtete ihr Lächeln mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Er konnte nicht sagen warum, aber ihn störte es, dass Tama so weiche, große Augen bekam. Früher hatte sie ihn so angesehen, damals als sie noch ein Kind war. Nun war sie eine sehr schöne, junge Frau und ihre Interessen hatten sich offenbar gewandelt. Mit einem Räuspern unterbrach er Tamas Flirtversuch. "Goku, das Wirtshaus ist dort drüben. Du wirst es kaum wieder erkennen. Seit Chichi dort das Ruder führt .."  
  
Mit einem Schlag war Goku ein anderer. Seine Hände packten die Schultern des Arztes mit schmerzhaftem Griff und die Intensität seines Blickes brannte sich in dessen erschrocken geweitete Augen. "Chichi? Eine neue Köchin namens Chichi? Schwarze Haare, über vierzig und ständig nörgelnd?"  
  
"Langsam, Goku! Sie tun dem Doktor ja weh!" Auch Tama war ein wenig erschrocken. "Chichi hat blauschwarze Haare, ist etwa so alt wie ich und sie ist sehr nett, sie nörgelt kaum!" Das Feuer in Gokus Blick erlosch augenblicklich. "Also nur der gleiche Name...", murmelte er und fuhr sich durch die Haare während sich der Arzt die schmerzenden Schultern rieb. "Ich kann wohl von Glück sagen, dass du nicht mit voller Kraft zugepackt hast, Goku", sagte er und musterte den Saiyajin verwundert. "Warum bringt dich der Name Chichi so aus der Fassung."  
  
"Meine Frau ..." er räusperte sich, ".. meine geschiedene Frau heißt so und ich dachte ..." "Du dachtest, sie wäre hier?" Sunizir schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann würde sie doch mit dir reden wollen und wäre längst bei Ririka ins Haus geschneit, oder?"  
  
"Das stimmt!", hieb Tama in die gleiche Kerbe. Echt schade, dass dieser knackige Typ noch immer an dieser anderen Chichi hing. Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern, ehe er wirklich wieder zu haben wäre. Mit einem Seufzen hakte sie den Gedanken ab, sie hatte wirklich andere Sorgen, als sich schon wieder einem Fremden an den Hals zu werfen. Zu bitter hatte sie für ihren letzten Irrtum bezahlen müssen. Dennoch, er tat ihr leid, wie er da so enttäuscht vor ihr stand. "Komm doch mit, Goku", sagte sie, ohne viel zu denken, auf das Du wechselnd. "Ein gutes Essen bringt dich auf andere Gedanken." Sein Blick hellte sich auf und er nickte. Zu dritt spazierten sie über die Wiese auf die Straße und zum Gasthof. Als Suninzir die Türe öffnete und der Essensduft aus dem Speisesaal Gokus Nase umschmeichelte, wurde ihm gleich der Mund wässrig. Das waren keine noblen Sandwiches, keine delikaten Happen für Verwöhnte, das roch nach Reis und Curry, nach sehr viel Reis und Curry. Tama entschuldigte sich, da sie in der Küche helfen wollte und Sunizir fand mit Mühe noch einen Tisch für zwei Personen, an den er Goku bat.  
  
"Ah, da bist du ja, Tama!", empfing Chichi ihre beste Helferin. "Wir haben jede Menge Gäste." "Und einen ganz besonderen dazu", sagte Tama und band sich die Schürze um, ehe sie nach dem Messer griff, um noch mehr Karotten und Zwiebeln zu schneiden. "Den Doktor?", fragte Chichi und kostete die Sauce.  
  
Tama lachte. "Das wäre ihm recht, wenn er als VIP behandelt würde." Ihr Messer sauste gleichmäßig und stetig auf das Gemüse herab und kaum waren die Schüssel voll, trug sie diese zu Chichi hinüber, die bereits das Fleisch für die nächsten Portionen anröstete. "Nein, ich meine den Wundermann, diesen netten Kerl namens Goku."  
  
Der Kochlöffel hielt inne. Chichis Augen starrten auf die Pfanne, aber sie sahen nicht die feingeschnittenen Rindfleischstreifen oder die Karotten und Zwiebeln, welche darauf warteten auch in die Pfanne zu wandern. Nur mit äußerster Anstrengung gelang es Chichi ihrer Stimme einen neutralen Klang zu verleihen. "Bekommt er bei Ririka nicht genug zu essen?"  
  
"Na hör mal, Chichi!" Tama schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist doch DIE Gelegenheit zu demonstrieren, dass sich der Wundermann lieber bei uns satt isst, als dem feinen Haus dort oben. So wie er aussieht, verdrückt er eine Menge."  
  
Sie konnte das geisterhafte Lächeln nicht sehen, das für einen Moment über Chichis Gesicht huschte. "Da könntest du recht haben", murmelte Chichi kaum hörbar und gab sich einen Ruck. "Dann wollen wir mal dafür sorgen, dass er nicht hungrig aus dem Haus geht. Das wäre denkbar schlechte Publicitiy, oder?" Sie zwinkerte Tama zu und diese nickte eifrig. "Das ist die richtige Einstellung!" Die beiden Frauen rollten die Ärmel hoch und gingen ans Werk. Nachdem endlich die neu Riesenportion fertig war, wischte sich Chichi den Schweiß vom Gesicht. "Das wäre geschafft, hoffentlich macht ihn das satt."  
  
"Er ist ja nicht allein", sagte Tama. "Der Doktor sitzt da draußen und die anderen Gäste..." "... die haben schon genug gehabt", sagte Sumira, Tamas Mutter, die gerade den Servierwagen mit den leeren, benutzten Tellern hereinschob. "Sind noch Kirschpastetchen im Kühlschrank?"  
  
"Klar doch!", Tama riss den Kühlschrank auf und nahm ein Tablett voller kleiner Törtchen heraus. "Die sind wirklich sehr schön geworden!", lobte ihre Mutter und Tama blühte förmlich auf. Chichi freute sich. Süßspeisen waren bei ihren Männern noch nie sehr hoch im Kurs gestanden, daher waren Kuchen und Torten nicht ihre Stärken. Umso besser, dass Tama es offenbar liebte zu backen. Sie lernte auch mit Feuereifer, was Chichi ihr über das Kochen beibringen konnte. Es war abzusehen, dass sie sehr bald in der Lage sein würde, die Küche alleine zu führen. Obwohl Chichi als Tamas Lehrerin stolz darauf war, blieb das wehmütige Gefühl, bald nicht mehr gebraucht zu werden. Ein Platz mehr, an dem sie dann überflüssig war.  
  
"Ach ja, Chichi", sagte Tama, während sie ihrer Mutter half den Kaffee aus der Maschine in die bauchigen Kannen zu füllen und die Törtchen auf die Teller anzurichten, "weißt du, dass du den gleichen Namen hast wie die Exfrau von dem Wundermann?"  
  
"Wirklich?" Chichis Hand zitterte unmerklich, als sie den nächsten Schöpflöffel Reis auf den größten Teller klatschte, der im Haus zu finden war. "Was für ein Zufall. Woher weißt du das denn?" "Der Doktor hat deinen Namen erwähnt und Goku, so heißt der Wundermann nämlich, wäre fast ausgerastet. Er hat nämlich gedacht, dass du sie wärst, bis ich ihm erzählt habe wie jung du bist, hat er eingesehen, dass du eine andere sein musst."  
  
"Ach so..." Mehr sagte Chichi nicht. In ihr stritt sich Enttäuschung mit Erleichterung. Ihr Vater hatte Goku nichts von ihrer Verjüngung erzählt. Er wusste nicht wer sie war und wie sie jetzt aussah. Natürlich durfte er sie nicht sehen, sonst würde er sich erinnern... erinnern an das Turnier, wo sie ihn herausgefordert hatte und wo sie sich verlobt hatten. Wehmut durchzog ihr Herz, Wehmut und Reue. Wenn sie nicht so über beide Ohren in Goku verliebt gewesen wäre, hätte sie bemerkt, wie falsch es war, ihn zu einer Heirat zu drängen, die er aus Gutmütigkeit und Ehrlichkeit geschehen ließ. Ihr Rückzieher damals war auch nur halbherzig gewesen, und wie erhofft, hatte er auf der Einhaltung seines Wortes bestanden. Kein "Ich liebe dich." Kein einziges ... das sie nicht aus ihm hatte heraus locken müssen, indem sie ihn zuerst umarmte, ihn küsste, ihm gestand was sie fühlte. Er war wie er war und sie war zufrieden gewesen, mit dem was sie sich nahm ... bis vor kurzem. Jetzt, da ihre Kinder groß waren, da sie nicht mehr als Glucke gebraucht wurde, jetzt, in der Zeit, wo sich Paare vom Elterndasein wieder dem Paardasein zuwenden sollten, um die gemeinsamen Jahre zu genießen, da grinste sie die Leere in ihrem Herzen an, verhöhnte sie und hielt ihr vor, dass es nie ein Liebespaar Chichi und Goku gegeben hatte. Sie unterdrückte den traurigen Seufzer und schöpfte fleißig von dem Curry, bis der Teller randvoll war.  
  
Ein kleinerer Teller für den Doktor kam daneben und sie musste Tama nicht zweimal bitten, die Teller zu den beiden zu tragen. Im sicheren Schatten der Küchentüre, schielte sie durch den Spalt nach draußen in den Speisesaal, wo Sumira inzwischen den Nachtisch und den Kaffee verteilt hatte und Tama die beiden Teller soeben vor Goku und Sunizir hin stellte. "Lasst es euch schmecken", sagte das junge Mädchen. Die beiden Männer ließen sich nicht lange bitten und schaufelten das Curry nur so in sich hinein. "Das ist gut!", lobte Goku mit vollem Mund und Doktor Sunizir nickte dazu. "Ja, Chichi hat sich mal wieder selbst übertroffen."  
  
Goku verschluckte sich fast am nächste Bissen und erst ein tiefer Schluck aus dem Wasserglas half ihm. "Also das ist wirklich fast wie das, was meine Chichi gemacht hat. Es ist ein bisschen schärfer als ihres, aber genauso gut."  
  
Die Beobachterin schluckte und kniff die brennenden Augen zusammen. Ja, sie hatte extra etwas mehr Curry verwendet und auch Kartoffeln hinein geschnitten, die sie sonst eher weg ließ. Es sollte einen Unterschied geben, aber dass er sich an ihr Curry zuhause noch so gut erinnerte ... Mit einem Ruck schloss sie die Küchentüre und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Nur nicht schwach werden, nur nicht hinaus stürmen und ihm um den Hals fallen. Es war schwer, seine Stimme zu hören, sein Gesicht zu sehen und wissen, dass wenige Schritte sie beide trennten. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Kochkunst, aber das war nicht genug, das war bei weitem nicht genug...  
  
Sie hörte nicht mehr, wie Sunizir erwiderte: "Dann ist deine Chichi auch eine tolle Köchin." Er hielt inne und runzelte die Stirn, "Aber hast du nicht etwas von Scheidung gesagt?" Goku ließ die Gabel sinken. "Ja..." In knappen Worten erzählte er von dem Brief und von dem Telefonat. "Wieso kann sie nicht einfach zuhause auf mich warten? Was ist so schlimm daran, dass ich hier trainiere und sie derweil sich um Goten kümmert? Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal..."  
  
Lagsam kaute Sunizir den letzten Bissen und schluckte, ehe er antwortete. "Da ich deine Chichi nicht kenne, kann ich wirklich nur raten, Goku. Sie hat vielleicht einfach die Nase voll davon, allein zu sein. Wenn Goten wie du mir mal erzählt hast, schon ein Teenager ist, dann treibt er sich vor allem mit Gleichaltrigen herum, nicht wahr? Dann hat deine Chichi also Zeit für sich, Zeit die sie gerne mit dir verbringen würde, nur du bist nicht da. Kann gut sein, dass jemand andrer deinen Platz an ihrer Seite eingenommen hat."  
  
Goku hatte seinen Teller auch geleert und bat Tama, um einen Nachschlag. Die nahm den Teller und verschwand fröhlich lächelnd in der Küche. Der Saijajin wandte sich wieder Sunizir zu. "Das hat Ririka auch gesagt. Sie meinte, dass Chichi mich hat fallen lassen, weil sie einen neuen Mann wollte." Seine Hand ballte sich zur Faust. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Goku diesen Gedanken nicht an sich heran lassen wollen. Es war nicht möglich. Wer sollte das schon sein? Er und Chichi, sie waren doch schon so lange zusammen gewesen.... Es war einfach nicht richtig, dass sie und ein anderer ... Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf. "Davon hat sie am Telefon nichts gesagt. Also gibt es keinen anderen." Da kam Tama mit dem frisch gefüllten Teller zurück und nichts war wichtiger, als dieses köstliche Essen.  
  
Wenig später verließen er und Sunizir zusammen das Restaurant und Goku flog zurück zu Ririkas Gasthof. "Wo bist du so lange gewesen?", fragte sie ihn, kaum dass er die Eingangshalle betrat. "Oob hat alle Übungen gemacht und auf dich gewartet. Das Essen wäre auch schon längst fertig."  
  
Verlegen kratzte Goku sich am Hinterkopf. "Ich werde mich bei Oob entschuldigen und eine Extrarunde einlegen. Zum Essen brauche ich nichts mehr, ich bin bereits satt." Damit schritt er an ihr vorbei. "Satt?" Ririka zog die Brauen zusammen und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften. "Wo hast du besser gegessen als hier bei mir?", rief sie ihm nach. "Im anderen Gasthof. Die haben dort ein Curry, das ist sagenhaft."  
  
Sie schluckte. Bislang hatte sie geglaubt, ihn allein durch ihre Kochkunst halten zu können. Aber wenn er so einfache Dinge wie Curry ihrer exquisiten Küche vorzog, dann ... dann wäre es Zeit für eine neue Strategie.  
  
Währenddessen hatte sich Chichi wieder gefasst und damit begonnen, die Küche aufzuräumen. Die versprochene neue Hilfe würde erst morgen mit der Arbeit beginnen und es war noch so viel zu tun und zu planen. Allein für das Abendessen heute wurden wieder an die dreißig Gäste erwartet. Der Gasthof war im Aufwind.  
  
Als der Tag sich dem Ende zuneigte und die letzten Gäste satt und zufrieden abgezogen waren, überließ Chichi die restliche Arbeit Tama und ihrer Mutter, und verließ den Gasthof, um ihre letzten Vorbereitungen für das andere Vorhaben zu treffen.  
  
Außer Sichtweite des Dorfes, setzte sie sich auf einen Stein und stecke ihren Zopf zu einem festen Knoten auf, ehe sie Schritt für Schritt die Übungen machte, die sie schon ihr Vater gelehrt hatte. Wie erwartet war sie kein bisschen außer Atem und sie spürte, dass tief in ihr noch Reserven lagen, die sie erst einsetzen würde, wenn die Zeit gekommen war. Goku und Oob würden sich noch wundern...  
  
.......................  
  
"Das ist nun die letzte", sagte Deffel und trat von dem Pentagramm zurück. Die Flamme der schwarzen Kerze brannte ruhig, genauso wie Hanakir es verlangt hatte. Dieser schrieb die letzten Symbole in die Zacken des Sternes und nickte zufrieden. "Damit müsste es gelingen."  
  
"Bist du dir ganz sicher, dass dies die Sache wert ist?", bohrte Deffel ein letzte Mal nach. "Die Unterlagen sind etwas dubios und woher willst du das Opfer bekommen, das du brauchst, um die Kräfte der Legion auf dich zu übertragen?"  
  
"Nun ja", Hanakir beschwerte die Ecken des Pergamentes mit Steinen, sodass die beschriebene Seite vor ihm ausgebreitet blieb, als er die Arme hob. Die gebogene Klinge des rostigen, alten Opfermessers, welches er aus dem Fundus des Klosters entwendet hatte, war in dem schummrigen Licht kaum zu sehen. "Was diese Stelle hier betrifft, so verstehe ich sie nicht ganz", sagte er und winkte Deffel heran.  
  
Mit einem Seufzen kniete sich dieser neben ihn auf den staubigen Boden, stütze sich auf seine Arme und schielte auf das Pergament. "Wie kannst du bei der Dunkelheit überhaupt etwas sehen? Ich hole eine Fack...llllllgh!" Blut quoll aus seinem Mund und ergoss sich auf das Papier. Mit einem hohlen Lachen zog Hanakir das Messer aus Deffels Rücken und begann mit grausiger Freude die Zauberformeln zu rezitieren. "Wa.. um..?", gurgelte Deffel und seine schwabbeligen Arme zitterten. Ohne darauf einzugehen stach Hanakir erneut zu und dieses Mal traf er das Herz. Mit brechenden Augen sackte der dicke Mönch vor seinem besessenen Mitbruder zusammen. Wo sein Blut über die Schriftzeichen geflossen war, leuchteten diese feurig auf.  
  
Zufrieden drehte Hanakir das Messer in der Wunde hin und her, bis auch das letzte Schriftzeichen sein Geheimnis preisgab. Ein Ruck und der nun wertlose Körper des dicken Mönchs rollte zur Seite. Nun lag das Pergament in seiner schaurigen Pracht vor Hanakir. Ohne Mühe las er die Zeichen und jene, die darunter verborgen gewesen waren. Die Symbole des Pentagramms fingen an zu glosen und kaum hatte Hanakir die letzte Silbe der Beschwörung gesprochen, entzündeten sich rußigrote Flammen. Die schwarzen Kerzen schmolzen und ihr Wachs formte neue Zeichen, die in drohendem Weiß glühten. Ein kalter Wind fegte durch das Gewölbe, aber er vermochte nicht, das dämonische Feuer zu löschen. Im Gegenteil, er fachte es noch mehr an. In der Luft über dem brennenden Pentagramm erschienen die grün schimmernden Umrisse von massigen Körpern, gelb glühende Augen suchten in der Dunkelheit nach einem Opfer, giftiger Geifer tropfte von mächtigen Hauern auf den Boden und fraß sich zischend in den Stein.  
  
Hanakir senkte die Arme und lachte schrill. "Willkommen, Schlüssel zur Macht. Willkommen, Legion der Schatten."  
  
............................................  
  
Goku schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch und rieb sich die Augen. War da nicht eben ein Ausbruch einer grauenhaften Aura gewesen? Boshaftigkeit und Macht, wie er sie seit dem Ende des bösen Boo nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er setzte sich auf und schlug das Laken zurück. Doch jetzt, da er seine Sinne treiben ließ, war da nichts mehr, es war so plötzlich erloschen wie es erschienen war. Vielleicht doch nur eine Erinnerung, ein böser Traum.  
  
Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich wieder auf das Bett fallen und zog das Laken zurecht. Oob hatte ihn ganz schön gefordert, sauer wie der kleine gewesen war. Aber es hatte sich gelohnt, alle würden sie staunen, wie weit der Junge es in der Zeit seit dem letzten Turnier gebracht hatte. Goku wälzte sich herum und schloss die Augen.  
  
Da näherten sich leise, tappende Schritte. Ganz vorsichtig glitt die Türe auf. Goku drehte den Kopf und blinzelte in das helle Rechteck des Türrahmens. Ririka stand dort in ihrem langen, seidenen Morgenmantel, den nur ein Gürtel zusammenhielt. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie darunter nichts trug.  
  
"Goku", sagte sie und trat ein. Hinter sich zog sie die Türe wieder zu. Verwundert tastete Goku nach dem Lichtschalter. "Nein!", entfuhr es ihr und sie kam auf ihn zu.  
  
"Ist was mit Oob?", fragte Goku verschlafen und zog die Hand verwundert vom Lichtschalter zurück. "Oob, Oob ... siehst du sonst nichts?", fragte Ririka und leichte Bitterkeit mischte sich in ihren honigsüßen Tonfall. Nun stand sie vor Goku, die Hand an der Schleife, welche den Gürtel zusammenhielt. "Ich bin nicht wegen Oob hier... sondern wegen uns...". Mit der einen Hand schraubte sie das Licht der Nachttischlampe gerade so weit hoch, dass ihre Gestalt in ein schwaches, warmes Leuchten gehüllt wurde, mit der anderen zog sie Schleife auf. Der Morgenmantel fiel zu Boden.  
  
Ende des dritten Kapitels. 


	4. Gequältes Herz Teil 4

Gequältes Herz - Teil 4  
  
Ririka hielt ihren Blick auf Gokus Gesicht gerichtet. Sie wusste, was er sah... eine Frau, Ende zwanzig, in der vollsten Blüte ihrer Weiblichkeit. Ririka war nicht wenig stolz darauf, dass ihre Haut immer noch straff und ihre Figur genau an den richtigen Stellen gerundet war. Goku war ein Mann ... und als ein Mann würde er nehmen, was sie ihm so freizügig anbot.  
  
Gokus Augen wanderten über ihren Hals, ihr Dekolleté bis zu ihrer üppigen Oberweite. Er schluckte und zwei rote Flecke bildeten sich auf seinen Wangen, rasch sah er wieder nach oben in ihr Gesicht mit den vollen Lippen, die so verheißungsvoll lächelten.  
  
"Goku", sagte sie. Ihre Stimme klang rauchig und sein Pulsschlag beschleunigte sich. "Goku, ich bin nicht nur Oobs Mutter, ich bin auch eine Frau. Ich habe Wünsche, Sehnsüchte und ich will dich."  
  
Ganz nahe trat sie an sein Bett und da er wie erstarrt da lag, nahm sie seine Regungslosigkeit als Zustimmung. Ihre Hand strich über seine Wange und streifte dann das Leintuch von seinem halb aufgerichteten Oberkörper. Er trug nur eine Hose und die Wärme seiner Muskeln prickelte unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Sie beugte ihr Gesicht zu ihm herab und hauchte dicht an seinem Ohr. "Lass es uns tun, hier und jetzt ... heute nacht und immer wieder."  
  
Die tierischen Instinkte der Saiyajins flammten auf und mit seine geschärften Sinnens spürte er jede Berührung doppelt so intensiv. Ihr Gesicht war im Halbdunkel verborgen, doch ihre Haut schimmerte seidig, und sie roch gut .... Er hob eine Hand und berührte ihre Schulter ... und mit einem Schlag, war die Erinnerung da.  
  
Er stand mit dem Rücken zur Türe am Fenster des Schlosses auf dem Bratpfannenberg. Der Mond hing als schmale Sichel zwischen den Sternen und sein ganzer Körper war erfüllt von einer Nervosität, die er vor keinem Kampf gekannt hatte.  
  
Es knarrte leise, als die Türe vorsichtig aufgedrückt wurde und Chichi eintrat. Goku konnte ihr Spiegelbild im Fenster sehen. Sie trug einen weißen, bestickten Morgenrock und ihr Haar hing ihr offen bis fast zur Taille herab. Sie starrte auf seinen breiten Rücken und schluckte heftig. Ihre Hände hatte sie vor ihrer Brust in einander geschlungen und ein scheues Lächeln zitterte um ihren Mund.  
  
"Goku", ihre Stimme klang kein bisschen so forsch und sicher, wie noch vor kurzem, als sie im Saal mit ihrem Vater und seinen Freunden gescherzt hatte. "Goku, wenn ... wenn es noch zu früh ist, dann gehe ich wieder. Ich ..." er konnte spüren, das sie sich zu diesen Worten zwang, "ich habe dich schließlich in diese Heirat gedrängt und wenn du mehr Zeit brauchst, wenn du ... mich nicht attraktiv findest, dann ..."  
  
Vergessen war ihr forsches, besitzergreifendes Verhalten während der Verlobung. Der feuchte Glanz in ihren Augen sagte alles und Goku drehte sich rasch um. "Chichi ... es ist nicht, dass ich dich nicht mag oder so..." Auch er rang um Worte, doch seine Offenheit siegte. "Chichi ich kenne dich schon lange, aber wir haben ja noch nie ..." Er wurde knallrot, zwang sich aber, weiter zu sprechen. "Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll, was von mir erwartet wird."  
  
Seine Offenheit half Chichi ein wenig, ihre Nervosität zu besiegen. Da sie in Vorbereitung auf diese Nacht mehr als einen Liebesroman verschlungen hatte, kam sie sich erfahrener vor und sicherer. Obwohl, Dichtung und reales Leben waren zwei verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug kam sie näher. "Goku, ich denke nicht, dass dies hier etwas mit "sollen" und "Erwartungen erfüllen" zu tun hat. Für mich ist das genauso neu wie für dich und ich hoffe, wenn wir einfach tun, was wir möchten, dann wird es gut gehen." Nun war sie nur noch einen halben Schritt von ihm entfernt. "Es gibt etwas, das ich schon lange tun möchte, aber ich habe mich nie getraut."  
  
"Und das wäre?", fragte Goku, immer noch ein bisschen nervös, aber auch neugierig. "Das hier..." Sie streckte die Hände aus und knöpfte sein Hemd auf, streifte es ab und bestaunte seine Muskeln. "Ich habe deine Stärke immer bewundert, Goku", sagte sie rau und vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf jene Stelle seiner Brust, wo sein Herz wie rasend schlug. "Ich wünsche mir so, dass du mich auch bewunderst, wenigstens ein bisschen..."  
  
Wie von selbst fassten Gokus Hände nach ihren Schultern. Ein zitternder Atemzug und Chichis bebende Hände zerrten den Knoten des Gürtels auf. Die weiße Seide blieb an seiner rauhen Haut kleben und glitt von ihren Schultern, als die Händen an ihren Oberarmen abwärts bewegte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sie in pfirsichfarbener Wäsche vor ihm stand. Die teure Spitze war ein Geschenk von Bulma gewesen, und Chichi kam sich ein wenig verrucht darin vor. "Gefalle ich dir ... Goku?", fragte sie mit brennenden Wangen. "Wenigstens ein bisschen?"  
  
Der Saiyajin konnte nur nickten, da er kein Wort mehr herausbrachte. Ihr Anblick, scheu und verlockend zugleich, brachte jenen Damm in ihm zum Einsturz, hinter dem seine männlichen Gefühle auf der Lauer gelegen hatten. Ehe er sich versah, hatte er Chichi zum Bett gedrängt.  
  
Ihr wurde ein wenig mulmig zumute, angesichts das Feuers in seinem bisher so unsicheren, naiven Blick. Vorsichtig legte sie eine Hand auf seine heiße Haut und liebkoste seine Schultern, was er mit einem heftigen Atemzug quittierte und nach der Schnalle seines Gürtels griff. Mit wenigen Handgriffen entledigte er sich seiner Kleidung und legte sich zu ihr. Über sie gebeugt, zerrte er die Träger des BH von ihren Schultern. Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, doch sie zuckte nicht zurück. Das tiefe Vertrauen und die Liebe in ihrem Blick jedoch brachten ihn wieder soweit zur Vernunft, dass er sich nicht wie ein Tier auf sie stürzte. "Was kommt jetzt?", fragte er nach ein paar Augenblicken des Zögerns. "Ich fühle mich ... so gar nicht wie ich selbst. Am liebsten würde ich ... aber, aber ich will dir nicht weh tun mit meiner Kraft."  
  
Chichi lächelte jenes Lächeln, das allen Frauen eigen ist, wenn sie sich ihrer Macht über den Geliebten bewusst werden. "Tu was du willst", flüsterte Chichi, zog seinen Kopf zu sich herab und küsste ihn mit aller Glut und Zärtlichkeit, so wie sie es sich erträumt hatte. "Ich möchte diese Nacht niemals vergessen ..."  
  
...........................................  
  
Genau an diesen Moment musste Goku jetzt denken, als er knapp davor war, seinen Instinkten freien Lauf zu lassen. Er wusste noch genau, wie sich Chichi in dieser Nacht angefühlt hatte, wie sie nach Vanille und Pfirsich geduftet hatte, wie heiß und schnell ihre beiden Herzen geschlagen hatten... Warum hatte er das alles vergessen? Vielleicht weil es weniger schmerzte, wenn man sich nicht genau erinnerte, was man verloren hatte... Chichi ...  
  
Sanft schob er Ririka zurück. "Es tut mir leid..." Sie zuckte zusammen als hätte er sie geschlagen. Er wies sie ab? "Warum?", fragte sie und versuchte, den samtigen Ton in ihrer Stimme zu halten. "Ist es wegen Chichi?"  
  
Goku nickte. "Ja, sie würde mir eines mit der Bratpfanne überziehen, wenn sie das hier sehen würde." Ririka schüttelte den Kopf. "Du begreifst es noch immer nicht, wie?" Mit einem tiefen Atemzug bückte sie sich und hob den Morgenmantel auf. "Du denkst immer noch, dass sie dich liebt, auf dich wartet und dich zurück haben will." Sie lachte und ihre Stimme war auf einmal viel heller und schärfer. " "Du kannst mir leid tun..." Mit bebenden Händen schlang sie den Gürtel um ihre Mitte und verknotete ihn. "Irgendwann...", sagte sie und starrte dabei an ihm vorbei aus dem Fenster, ohne jedoch den Mond oder die Sterne zu sehen, "irgendwann wirst du aufwachen und begreifen, dass du umsonst wartest, umsonst hoffst und dann wirst du in ein tiefes, tiefes schwarzes Loch fallen und ganz allein sein..."  
  
Eine einsame Träne perlte über ihre blasse Wange und Goku begriff. "Du redest von Sammel, nicht wahr? Von Oobs Vater." Ein schwaches Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre bemalten Lippen. "Stimmt. Ich weiß, was es heißt, zu warten und zu warten ... umsonst zu warten..."  
  
"Oob sagte, sein Vater sei in den Bergen verunglückt." "Ein Steinschlag hat ihn in den Tod gerissen. Genau vor meinen Augen. Ich sehe es immer noch vor mir, wie er mich zurückstößt und dann ... und dann..." Mehr und mehr Tränen begannen zu fließen und ihre Schultern bebten. Unbeholfen richtete sich Goku auf und legte seine Arme um sie. So hatte es Chichi bei Gohan immer gemacht, und es schien zu helfen. Das Schluchzen wurde leiser. "Danke." Sie machte sich von ihm los und rieb sich die roten Augen. "Es ist zwar schon über zehn Jahre her, aber ich vermisse ihn immer noch." Sie sog tief die Luft ein und schenkte ihm ein zitterndes Lächeln. "Du wärst Oob ein guter Vater. Der Junge braucht dich und ohne deine Auftritte wäre mein Gasthof vielleicht schon bankrott. Ich mag dich auch, Oob und ich, wir wären beide froh, wenn du für immer bei uns bleiben würdest. Denk darüber nach, bitte."  
  
Damit drehte sie sich um und tappste genauso leise und vorsichtig hinaus, wie sie gekommen war. Goku ließ sich auf sein Kissen fallen und seufzte. Es war ja nicht so, dass er einen anderen Platz hätte, wo er hin wollte. Zumindest jetzt im Moment nicht. Frauen! Warum mussten sie immer alles so kompliziert machen? Es dauerte lange, bis er wieder einschlafen konnte.  
  
.........................  
  
Der Abt des Klosters des Zornigen Drachen schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als der Boden unter seinem Bett zu zittern begann. "Ein Erdbeben?" Schlaftrunken kletterte er aus dem Bett und wankte auf dem unsicheren Boden zum Fenster. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, das hohe, schmale Fenster zu öffnen und einen Blick nach draußen zu werfen. Seltsam, die alten Pinien, welche den Weg zum Kloster säumten, standen völlig ruhig.  
  
"Herr Abt, Herr Abt!" Jemand hämmerte wie wild an seine Türe. Der alte, gebeugte Mann warf seine orange Kutte über und zog den Riegel zurück.  
  
"Was ist da los?", fragte er. Noch ehe einer der Mönche, welche sich vor seiner Türe versammelt hatten, etwas sagen konnte, fegte ein unheilvoller Windstoß durch den Gang. Bleich und Grau im Gesicht, drängten sich die Mönche noch enger zusammen. Der Abt kniff die buschigen Brauen zusammen und seine dunklen Augen suchten im Halbdunkel des Ganges nach der Ursache dieser negativen Strömung, welche seinen Mönchen so zusetzte.  
  
Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt schälte sich aus dem Schatten, ein dumpfroter Schimmer umgab ihn. "Hanakir?" Der Abt machte einen Schritt auf den jungen Mönch zu.  
  
"Nein, geht nicht näher!" Einer der älteren Mönche hielt ihn zurück. "Das ist nicht mehr Hanakir..." Der Angesprochene legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte. Dem Abt lief es kalt über den Rücken. Das war nicht eine Stimme, das waren viele in einer ... und nicht eine davon war menschlich ..... "Wer oder was bist du?", verlangte er zu wissen und stellte sich vor seine Mönche. "Wer hat dich gerufen?"  
  
"Der schwächliche Narr hat gedacht, UNS benutzen zu können", kam es aus Hanakirs Mund. "Doch nun werden WIR ihn benutzen bis WIR einen besseren Körper gefunden haben. Seine Erinnerung zeigte UNS, dass sich die Stärksten bald unweit von hier auf einem Turnier messen werden. Diese Gelegenheit, jenen Körper zu erlangen, mit dem WIR die Herrschaft über diese Welt dem schwächlichen Gott entreißen können, der über sie gebietet."  
  
"Legion...", es war nicht klar, welcher der Mönche zuerst den gefürchteten Namen aussprach, aber sie alle wiederholten ihn flüsternd. "Legion..." Der, der ehemals Hanakir gewesen war, nickte mit breitem Grinsen. "Erkennt was ich bin, fürchtet mich und unterwerft euch mir!"  
  
Die zitternden Mönche wichen weiter und weiter zurück. Einige umklammerten verzweifelt ihre Ketten mit den polierten, hölzernen Perlen, geflüsterte Gebete wurden laut und lauter. Der Abt selbst hatte sich breitbeinig vor dem Fleisch gewordenen Unheil aufgebaut und rezitierte mit hallender Stimme heilige Worte. Die Aura des alten Mannes begann schwach, golden zu leuchten je inniger die Mönche beteten desto stärker wurde das Licht, das sie bald alle umstrahlte.  
  
Die Legion in Hanakirs Hülle stand spöttisch lächelnd vor ihnen und der verächtlich zuckender Mund bewies, was die Verkörperung es Bösen von dem letzten, verzweifelten Aufbäumen der Klosterbewohner hielt. Doch so lächerlich waren ihre Gebete nicht. Ausgehend vom Abt leckte eine Zunge goldenen Lichts über den Fußboden.  
  
Hanakir hob den Fuß und wollte sie zertreten, doch kaum kam seine düstere Aura mit jener hellen in Berührung, sprühten zornige Funken und mit einem Schmerzenslaut sprang Hanakir zurück. "Ihr lächerlichen Würmer, ihr wagt es mir, der Legion der Finsternis Unbehagen zu bereiten." Er hob beide Hände und streckte die Handflächen der Gruppe der Betenden entgegen. "Dafür zertrete ich euch!" Ein breiter Lichtstrahl von der Farbe getrockneten Blutes zuckte auf die Mönche zu. Sie packten ihre Ketten fester, schlossen die Augen und beteten mit aller Kraft. Ihre vereinte Aura strahlte und der gierige Strahl prallte von dieser Wand aus Licht ab. Mit einem Schrei tiefster Wut, lenkte Hanakir den Strahl an die Decke und mit einem dumpfen Donnern brach das ganze Gewölbe in sich zusammen. War das Licht der Mönche auch ein Schutz gegen die finstere Macht an sich, so war es kein Schild, welcher Mauersteine und Balken aufzuhalten vermochte. Sie wurden allesamt unter Mörtel, Stein und Holz begraben und die Wolke aus Staub schluckte ihre verzweifelten Schmerzensschreie, die dann auch bald verstummten. Nur das Lachen der Legion hallte durch die Überreste des Klosters...  
  
............................  
  
"So, das wäre der letzte", seufzte Chichi und legte die Nadel mit dem Küchengarn zur Seite. Seit dem frühesten Morgen war sie mit ihren Helfern bei der Arbeit. Heute war endlich der große Tag. Jedes Kin und jeder Greis hatte eine Aufgabe zugeteilt bekommen. Dennoch blieb die Hauptarbeit an ihr hängen.  
  
"Kann ich los?", fragte eines der Mädchen und sah hinauf zur Küchenuhr. "Ich muss mich noch für die Modenschau herrichten."  
  
"Als ob du viel Chancen hättest", spöttelte ein anderes. "Wenn Ririka wieder in einem ihrer teuren Fummel auftaucht siehst du daneben wie eine Vogelscheuche aus." Die anderen lachten und die Angesprochene streckte ihnen die Zunge heraus. "Als ob ihr bessere Chancen hättet. Schon die Jahre zuvor hat Ririka immer und immer wieder den meisten Applaus und die meisten Blumen bekommen. Es ist einfach sinnlos, gegen sie antreten zu wollen." Die anderen Frauen nickten. "Also, ich will trotzdem mitmachen, auch wenn ich gegen Ririka wie ein Mauerblümchen wirke. Man hat sonst kaum Gelegenheit, mal ein richtig schönes Kleid zu tragen und sich nobel herzurichten."  
  
Da war was dran und so wehrte es ihr niemand, als sie die Hände wusch und die Küche verließ. "Wie ist es mit dir, Chichi?", fragte Tama und sah sie an. "Du bist die hübscheste hier und du hättest sicher eine Chance."  
  
"Genau!", hieb eine andere Frau in die gleiche Kerbe. "So was hübsches wie dich, hatte unser Dorf schon lange nicht mehr. Du solltest die Männer mal reden hören. Du hast nicht nur dem Doktor den Kopf verdreht."  
  
"Dem Doktor?" Chichi sah erstaunt hoch und fing dabei Tamas Blick auf. Ihr entging auch nicht der Schatten, der trotz des Lächelns über das Gesicht der jungen Frau glitt. Aha. So standen die Dinge also. "Ich finde, dass ihr lieber Tama gut zureden solltet. Immerhin ist sie eine aus diesem Dorf und außerdem nicht weniger hübsch als Ririka."  
  
"Ich?" Tama wurde knallrot im Gesicht. "Aber ich ..." "Doch, da hat Chichi nicht unrecht", sagte die eine Frau entschieden. "Wir haben ganz vergessen, dass aus dem Küken ein Schwan geworden ist." "Aber ich habe doch nichts anzuziehen... und meine Haare...." Tama wehrte sich so gut sie konnte. "Das mit dem Kleid überlass nur mir", machte Chichi der Diskussion ein Ende. "Ihr kommt hier soweit ohne mich zurecht, oder?"  
  
Die Helferinnen nickten. "Aber klar doch, ist ja alles vorbereitet." "Und ich sorge für den Rest", erklang Sumiras Stimme vom Eingang her. "Auf der Festwiese sind wir so gut wie fertig mit den Aufbauten. Mein Mann wacht über das Buffet, damit keiner der Dorfleute heimlich nascht."  
  
Chichi bedankte sich und packte die noch immer widerstrebende Tama bei der Hand. "Wenn du deinem Doktor zeigen willst, dass du eine Frau und kein Kind mehr bist", sagte sie halblaut zu ihr, dann must du mithelfen." Sogleich sträubte sich Tama viel weniger und als sie vor Chichis Zimmer angekommen waren und diese sich zu ihr umdrehte, griff Tama nach Chichis Hand.  
  
"Chichi, denkst du wirklich ... er ... er wird mich endlich sehen, richtig ansehen?" Sie fasste nach ihrem dicken Zopf und der unsichere Blick in ihren hellgrauen Augen rief in Chichi mütterliche Gefühle wach. "Und ob!", bekräftigte Chichi, schloss ihre Zimmertüre auf und schubste Tama hinein. "Erst einmal wirst du dich duschen und dir die Haare waschen. Ich schaue in der Zwischenzeit durch, was ich an Kleidern habe und wenn du fertig bist, verpasse ich dir einen neuen Schnitt."  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später trafen sich graue und dunkle Augen im Spiegel. "Hast du sowas schon öfter gemacht?", fragte Tama zweifelnd, als Chichi entschlossen die Schere zückte und eine der nassen Braunen Strähnen zwischen die Finger klemmte. "Ich habe zwei Söhne und wir hatten nie viel Geld", sagte Chichi mit einem ermutigendem Lächeln, "also bin ich ihre Friseuse gewesen."  
  
"Aha...", Tama klang nicht sonderlich überzeugt, aber die Ältere ließ ihr keine Zeit, sich weitere Gedanken zu machen. Eine Strähne nach der anderen musste dran glauben und unter Tamas besorgten Blicken häuften sich die braunen Spitzen auf dem Fußboden. Endlich, es schien eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben, trat Chichi einen Schritt zurück und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. "Das hätten wir", sagte sie und legte die Schere zur Seite, um nach Bürste und Föhn zu greifen. "Jetzt noch der letzte Schliff."  
  
Tama starrte in den Spiegel ohne mehr wahrzunehmen, als ihr etwas blasses Gesicht mit den übergroßen, grauen Augen. Weitere Minuten verstrichen, dann verstummte das Summen des Föhns. "Jetzt schau dich an!", forderte Chichi und ihre Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug, hob Tama den Blick , wich etwas vom Spiegel zurück, um sich mit mehr Distanz zu sehen und schluckte. "Das ... das bin ich?" Sie hob die Hand und die junge Frau im Spiegel mit den etwas mehr als Schulterlangen, weich fallenden braunen Locken tat dasselbe.  
  
"Nächster Schritt ist das Kleid", sagte Chichi und verbarg nur ungenügend ihre Genugtuung und Freude über Tamas Staunen. Als sie den Kleiderschrank öffnete, fiel gleich ihr erster Blick auf jenes Kleid, das sie sich in einem Anfall von überschäumender Freude über ihre neue Jugend gekauft hatte. Nicht dass es ihr normaler Stil war, aber es hatte ihr einfach gefallen. Ein etwas trauriges Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen, als sie das Kleid herausnahm und Tama unters Kinn hielt. "Wir haben die gleiche Größe, es wird dir stehen."  
  
"Aber...aber...", Tamas Hand strich über die honiggoldene Seide. "Das ist bestimmt irre teuer gewesen, wenn es schmutzig wird oder einen Riss bekommt..." "Dann wird es gereinigt und genäht", sagte Chichi mit ihrem Sinn fürs Praktische. "Ich hoffe nur, dass dir auch die Schuhe passen."  
  
Eine gute halbe Stunde später, längst hatten sich am Fuß der Treppe alle versammelt, die gerade nichts zu tun hatten, ging die Zimmertüre auf und Chichi trat heraus, eine wunderschöne Tama an der Hand führend. "Jetzt zier dich nicht so!"  
  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Gruppe und Sumira wischte sich ein paar Tränen der Rührung aus den Augenwinkeln. Eilends brachte sie einen weit fallenden, grauen Umhang mit Kapuze, der das Kleid und die Frisur bis zum großen Auftritt schützen würde. Zufrieden übergab Chichi Tama der Obhut ihrer Mutter und lief zurück ins Zimmer um sich für ihre eigene Aufgabe zurecht zu machen.  
  
Auf der Wiese rings um den Ring herrschte bereits ein dichtes Gedränge, die Gäste warteten auf die Modenschau, die ihnen wie jedes Jahr das Warten auf das eigentliche Turnier verkürzen würde. Wetten wurden abgeschlossen, wer wohl dieses Jahr die meisten Blumen und den meisten Applaus bekommen würde.  
  
"Du bist bestimmt die allerschönste", sagte Oob und sah seine Mutter bewundernd an. Ririka strich den Rock ihres dunkelblauen Kleides glatt und lächelte. "Danke, mein Sohn, aber es sind jede Menge hübscher Mädchen da, die viel jünger sind als ich. Bestimmt bin ich nicht die schönste von allen..." Bei diesen Worten schielte sie zu Goku hinüber, der nur ein paar Schritte entfernt an seiner Krawatte zerrte. Am liebsten wäre er wie immer in seinem Kampfanzug gekommen, aber Ririka hatte ihn so lange gedrängt bis er sich widerstrebend in den Anzug und das Hemd hatte zwängen lassen, das sie für ihn besorgt hatte.  
  
Da er für dererlei Dinge keinen Blick hatte, fiel ihm nicht auf, dass die Farbe seines Anzuges genau dieselbe war wie die des Kleides und dass Oob denselben Anzug ein paar Größen kleiner trug. Auf jeden Fremden machten die drei auf den ersten Blick das perfekte Bild einer harmonischen Familie. Zu Ririkas Leidwesen schien Goku ihr sorgfältig gemachtes Äußeres nicht wahrzunehmen. Sein Blick wanderte in freundlicher Gleichgültigkeit über ihre glänzenden Haare, die bemalten Lippen und mit Rouge betonten Wangenknochen. "Du siehst nett aus", sagte er und Ririka packte den Griff ihres Sonnenschirmes fester. Sie hatte Stunden damit zugebracht, sich auf das Vorteilhafteste zu stylen alles, was er dazu zu sagen hatte, war "nett".  
  
"Mama, sieht aus, als ob es gleich mal anfängt. Du solltest zu den anderen gehen", drängte Oob. Son Goku nickte dazu. "Je schneller das erledigt ist, desto schneller können die Kämpfe beginnen." "Schon gut", zischte frustriert und spannte ihren Schirm auf. Ein tiefer Atemzug und mit königlichem Lächeln schritt sie über den Rasen zur Schlange der wartenden Mädchen hinüber. Die vorwiegend männlichen Zuschauer, die sich bereits um den Ring geschart hatten, wichen bereitwillig zurück, als Goku und Oob sich näherten, sodass diese beiden problemlos einen Platz in der vordersten Reihe bekamen.  
  
Da es offiziell nur eine Modenschau war, gab es keine Reihung und keine Preise. Dennoch war die vergangenen Jahre hindurch immer klar gewesen, dass im Falle einer Reihung die Krone stets Ririka auf die Haare hätte gedrückt werden müssen.  
  
Ririkas Blick streifte ihre Konkurrenz und sie lächelte nicht unzufrieden. Ja, ein paar der jungen Dinger hatten sich im vergangenen Jahr gemausert und die eine oder andere sah nicht unvorteilhaft aus. Dennoch waren die Kleider meist altmodisch, die Sommersprossen zu dicht, die Nase zu groß oder die Haare zu stumpf, kurzum, es gab niemanden, der ihr den Rang ablaufen konnte. Soeben kam die wohl letzte Teilnehmerin herbei geeilt, ach Gott, das Kind litt offenbar unter Schüchternheit so wie sie Gesicht und Kleid unter Umhang und Kapuze verbarg. Hoffentlich wurde das arme Ding nicht ausgebuht.  
  
"Nur nicht nervös sein, Kleine", sagte Ririka gönnerhaft halblaut zu ihr. "Es soll doch alles nur ein Spaß für die Zuschauer sein und auch für uns." Ein flüchtiges Lächeln blitzte im Schatten der Kapuze und Ririka musste sich anstrengen, um das leise geflüsterte "Vielen Dank", zu hören.  
  
Soeben trat der Bürgermeister in den Ring, räusperte sich und bat um Ruhe. Als er ein Büschel eng beschriebener Blätter aus der Tasche zog und tief Luft holte, gähnte Goku unverhohlen in Erwartung einer tödlich langweiligen Rede. Der Bürgermeister erinnerte sich noch an die Kraftdemonstration beim Aufbau des Rings und disponierte rasch um. Die Rede würde er in der Gemeindeversammlung zum Besten geben, hier war kurz und knapp gefragt und so danke er lediglich allen fürs Kommen, erklärte das Fest für eröffnet und bat um die Teilnehmerliste für die Modenschau.  
  
Namen um Namen las er laut vor, die jungen Damen traten in den Ring, spazierten ringsum, drehten sich und knicksten zum Abschluss. Die Männer klatschten freundlich und ab und zu rief einer ein Kompliment oder warf eine Blume. Erst als Ririka an der Reihe war, kam Bewegung ins Publikum. Der Applaus übertraf die vorigen um das Dreifache. Sonnig lächelnd stand Ririka im Blumenregen, der auf sie herab prasselte, denn fast jeder, der noch eine Blume in der Hand hielt, warf sie ihr zu. Oob stellte sich auf seine Sitz, um die gelbe Rose, die er extra dafür mitgenommen hatte zu den anderen zu werfen. Er musste Goku erst anstoßen, ehe dieser die rote Rose, die Ririka ihm gegeben hatte, Oobs Blume hinterher warf. Es dauerte eine Weile ehe alle Blumen aufgesammelt worden waren, drei Arm voll wurden in einen großen Korb gelegt und Ririka überreicht, die ihn hoheitsvoll ihrem Sohn zum Tragen übergab.  
  
Doktor Sunizir, der auch die ganze Zeit unter den Zuschauern gesessen war, hatte einen ganzen Strauß gelber Margeriten mitgebracht und jedem Mädchen eine davon zugeworfen. Natürlich hatte er Ririka auch mit einer bedacht. Nun besah er sich die fünf Blüten, die noch übrig waren und überelgte, was er wohl mit den restlichen anfangen sollte.  
  
"Als letzte Teilnehmerin der Modenschau bitten wir nun Tama, die Tochter von Sumira und Jeney in den Ring", sagte der Bürgermeister laut und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Sunizir horchte auf. Tama mache mit? Erst jetzt schenkte er der Gestalt im Umhang einen genaueren Blick. Die ärmste starb ja offensichtlich vor Verlegenheit. Mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln rief er ihr zu: "Trau dich, Tama, hier frisst dich niemand!"  
  
Tama hörte seine Ruf und biss die Zähne zusammen. Er sah immer noch das kleine Kind in ihr. Sie straffte die Schultern und trat in den Ring. Mit einer eleganten Geste, die sie einmal in einem Film gesehen hatte, warf sie den Umhang ab. Ein Ah und Oh ging durch die Menge. Dann war es einen Moment ganz still, ehe Goku als erster applaudierte (er wollte, dass endlich die Kämpfe los gingen) und sogleich fielen alle Zuschauer ein. Niemand konnte leugnen, dass dieser Applaus noch viel stürmischer war als jener bei Ririka. Wer noch eine Blume hatte, warf sie, aber es waren natürlich nicht viele, da die meisten schon an Ririka gegangen waren. Dennoch klopfte Tamas Herz vor Glück. Niemand lachte sie aus und in den Gesichtern ringsum war ehrliche Bewunderung und keineswegs Mitleid zu lesen.  
  
Janin Sunizir stand wie festgewurzelt immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und starrte die junge Frau im Ring an. "Wo habe ich nur meine Augen gehabt?", fragte er sich halblaut. "Die kleine Tama ..." "Sie ist längst nicht mehr klein", sagte ein junger Bursche neben ihm. "Das ist eine klasse Braut, wenn ich Glück habe, ist sie noch frei."  
  
Dem Arzt war, als hätte er einen Schlag ins Gesicht bekommen. Dieser Trampel und seine, ja, seine zauberhafte Tama? Niemals. Er rückte seine Krawatte zurecht, die er zur Feier des Tages trug und schritt zum Ring. Seine Augen trafen jene Tamas und die goldenen Funken im stürmischen Grau fesselten ihn, sodass er sich am Riemen reißen musste, um eine Gratulation zu murmeln, während er ihr die Blumen entgegen hielt. Tamas Herz machte einen Luftsprung, als sie das begehrliche Funkeln in seinen Augen gewahrte. Jetzt endlich sah er nicht mehr das Kind in ihr. Sie beugte sich herab und nahm die Blumen an. Ihre Hände berührten sich und sie beide zuckten zurück, als sie die Spannung spürten, die sich zwischen ihnen aufgebaut hatte. "Du ... du bist erwachsen geworden", brachte er stockend heraus und lächelte sie an. Sie bekam rote Wangen und nickte, da sie ihrer Stimme nicht traute. Als sie alle Blumen aufgesammelt und den Ring verlassen hatte, wartete er bereits auf sie, um ihr den Strauß abzunehmen und sie ins Gasthaus zurück zu geleiten. Einige Junggesellen versuchten, sie anzusprechen und einzuladen, aber der Doktor funkelte jeden an, sodass diese eingeschüchtert zurück wichen.  
  
"Kommen wir nun zum Höhepunkt des Festes", sagte der Bürgermeister und sogleich wandte sie die Aufmerksamkeit der Menge wieder dem Ring zu. "Zuerst möchte ich alle Teilnehmer bitten, sich vor dem Ring zu versammeln!"  
  
Ein Wink und eine Schachtel mit einem Loch oben, sowie eine Tafel wurden herangeschafft. Oob stand auf und entledigte sich seiner feinen Kleider unter denen er einen braunen Kampfanzug trug. "Jetzt bin ich bald an der Reihe", sagte er aufgeregt. Seine Mutter, die sich inzwischen von ihrer "Niederlage" erholt hatte, freute es, dass Goku Oob väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihm gut zusprach. "Du kennst doch alle von letztem Jahr noch", sagte Goku. "Du weißt, dass sie dir nicht das Wasser reichen können. Du musst nur drauf achten, dass du vor Aufregung keinem zu viele Knochen brichst und dass der Ring ganz bleibt."  
  
"Ich passe auf, Goku", versprach Oob und lief nach vorn. Die kräftigsten Männer aus den umliegenden Dörfern traten nach vorn. Doch Gokus Aufmerksamkeit galt keinem der Dorfhelden, sondern einem Mönch, der sich mit gesenktem Kopf etwas abseits hielt. Goku erinnerte sich noch an ihn, das war Hanakir, jener Mönch, der in der Endrunde trotz aller Gegenwehr von Oob aus dem Ring befördert worden war. Er hatte sich verändert ... irgendwie. Gokus Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und es kribbelte in seinen Fingerspitzen. Sein Gespür für Kampfeskraft schlug noch nicht an, aber eine Vorahnung war da. Oob würde aufpassen müssen.  
  
"Sind alle versammelt?", fragte der Bürgermeister und begann halblaut zu zählen. "Nein, ich gehöre auch dazu!", meldete sich eine helle Stimme. Wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich eine schlanke, weibliche Gestalt vor den Männern. Sie trug einen hautengen nachtblauen Kampfanzug und eine Halbmaske verdeckte ihr Gesicht. Das schwere, blauschwarze Haar hing lose bis auf die Hüften herab und tanzte bei jeder Bewegung wie ein geheimnisvoller Schleier um ihre Schultern.  
  
"Wer bist du denn?", fragte der Bürgermeister verdutzt. "Ich kann mich nicht an eine Frau auf der Liste erinnern." "Sieh ganz unten nach. Ich habe meine Bewerbung erst später eingereicht", sagte sie ruhig. Der Bürgermeister kniff die Augen zusammen und hob die Liste bis fast an die Nase, weil er aus Eitelkeit heute seine Lesebrille zuhause gelassen hatte. "Sochinchi?" "Genau. Das bin ich."  
  
"He Mädchen!", rief ein besonders bulliger Typ. "Das ist kein Maskenball, geh nach Hause, bevor du dir weh tust!" Sochinchi erhob sich geschmeidig, trat an einen der Felsen heran, die überall auf der Wiese auch als Sitzplätze genutzt wurden und ließ ohne einen Kampfesruf oder sonstige Vorbereitungen ihre Handkante darauf sausen. Nicht nur einmal, sondern wieder und wieder. Es knackte, splitterte und staubte. Am Ende lag ein Haufen faustgroßer Steinbrocken anstelle des Felsens auf der Wiese. Die Zuschauer applaudierten und dem großmäuligen Muskelprotz standen dicke Schweißtropfen auf der Stirn. Gokus Augen begannen zu leuchten. Sah ganz so aus, als bekäme es Oob gleich mit zwei Gegenern zu tun, die ein Level über dem standen, was letztes Jahr geboten worden war. Das würde noch interessant werden.  
  
Ende des vierten Teils 


	5. Gequältes Herz Teil 5 Ende

Gequältes Herz - Teil 5  
  
Nachdem es keine Zweifel mehr gab, dass auch die geheimnisvolle Sochinchi mit Recht an dem Turnier teilnehmen wollte, ging es ans Auslosen. In alphabetischer Reihenfolge wurden die Teilnehmer aufgerufen. Einer nach dem anderen erklomm die Stufen zum Ring und oben angekommen griff jeder in die Schachtel, um eine kleine Kugel zu ziehen, auf der eine Nummer vermerkt war. Daraufhin trug der Bürgermeister persönlich den Namen auf der Tafel ein. Sochinchi war die letzte, die in die Schachtel griff. Bei ihr war es nur noch reine Formsache, war doch auf der Tafel nur noch ein einziger Platz frei.  
  
"Sieben" sagte sie und hielt dem Bürgermeister die Kugel mit der entsprechenden Zahl hin. "Sieht so aus, als müsstest du nicht erst im Finale gegen sie kämpfen, Oob", sagte Goku und grinste. Oob sah nicht sehr zuversichtlich drein. "Ich habe noch nie gegen eine Frau gekämpft. Was ist, wenn ich zu hart zupacke und sie verletze?"  
  
"Das sollte deine geringste Sorge sein", grinste ein hagerer Kämpfer und leckte sich die Lippen. "Ich bin vor dir dran und wenn ich denke, dass ich ihre ...." Er bewegte die Finger beider Hände, als würde er etwas rundliches, weiches drücken.  
  
Oob wurde knallrot und warf einen raschen Blick zu Sochinchi hinüber. Die mysteriöse Kämpferin drehte den Kopf zu dem sabbernden Kämpfer und ein verächtliches Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen. "Sie sieht mir nicht so aus, als würde sie sich das gefallen lassen", entgegnete Goku halblaut. Er irrte sich nicht. Sochinchi und der hagere Kämpfer namens Rascal eröffneten das Turnier. Kaum hatte der Ringrichter das Turnier eröffnet, stürzte sich Rascal auf Sochinchi, beide Arme weit geöffnet, als wollte er sie umarmen. Schnell wie der Blitz tauchte sie unter seinen Armen hindurch, kam seitlich hinter ihn zu stehen, und ihre Handkante sauste auf seinen Hals herab. Sein Schritt stockte, seine Augen wurden glasig und er kippte um. Das Publikum war einen Moment wie gelähmt, dann aber gab es donnernden Applaus für sie. Mit einem eleganten Sprung verließ sie den Ring. "Du bist dran, Kleiner", sagte sie zu Oob, der neben Son Goku stehend seinem ersten Kampf entgegen fieberte. Beim Vorübergehen streifte sie mit der Schulter Goku am Arm und dieser zuckte zusammen. Was war das für ein merkwürdiges Gefühl? War es die Berührung allein oder war es auch der Duft der von ihrem Haar ausging? Goku erinnerte sich an seine erste Begegnung mit der erwachsen gewordenen Chichi im Ring und wie sie ihn herausgefordert hatte. Diese Kraft und dieses Feuer ... er wünschte sich die Zeit damals zurück.  
  
Ririka sah, wie er Sochinchi nachschaute und sie umklammerte den Griff ihres Sonnenschirmes fester. Schönheit war an ihn vergeudet, wie es schien. Konnte ihn nur rohe Kraft beeindrucken? Oob erledigte seinen ersten Gegner mit weniger Eleganz aber dennoch eindeutig. Gleich sein erster Hieb in den Magen des bestimmt doppelt so großen und dreimal so schweren Muskelprotzes beförderte diesen aus dem Ring.  
  
Der einzige, der seinen ersten Kampf mit ähnlicher Kürze zu Ende brachte, war Hanakir. Der Mönch mit der dunklen Aura blockte den Hieb seines Gegners ab, packte diesen mit beiden Händen an der Kehle und würgte ihn, bis er das Bewusstsein verlor. Anschließend schleuderte er den schlaffen Körper verächtlich in die Wiese.  
  
Alle anderen Erstrundenbegegnungen dauerten länger und vermittelten den Publikum mehr Spannung, als die Auftritte der drei Superkämpfer. Die zweite Runde stand unter ähnlichen Vorzeichen. Hanakir brach seinem Gegner diesmal beide Arme ehe er ihn mit einem Tritt in die Wiese katapultierte. Oob packte seinen Gegner am Kragen und wirbelte ein paar Mal um die eigene Achse, ehe er ihn in die Wiese warf. Sochinchi hatte einen kleinwüchsigen, aber recht zähen Gegner, der versuchte, ihre Schnelligkeit zu kontern, bis er in ihre ausgestreckte Faust lief und bewusstlos zusammenbrach.  
  
Das Achtelfinale, das Viertelfinale ... wie gehabt. Dann, die Zuschauer waren vor Aufregung kaum noch auf den Sitzen zu halten, kam endlich das Halbfinale.  
  
Zunächst war Hanakir am Zug, der auch dieses Mal kein Zeichen von Schwäche zeigte. Sein Gegner hatte genug gesunden Menschenverstand, um nach einem Blick in die düster glühenden Augen freiwillig aus dem Ring zu hüpfen. Zwar quittierten die Zuschauer dies mit Buh-Rufen, und Hanakir spuckte vor seinen Füßen ins Gras, aber der erfahrene Kämpfer schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter und schlich mit gebückten Schultern davon.  
  
Dann betraten Sochinchi und Oob den Ring. Beide hatten sich in den vorangehenden Runden kaum verausgabt und man konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Luft zwischen ihnen knisterte. Sochinchi und Oob umkreisten einander, jeder versuchte in der Deckung es Gegenübers eine Schwäche zu finden. Doch die gab es nicht.  
  
"Worauf wartest du, Oob?!", rief Ririka genervt, die langsam die Lust an diesen Prügeleien verlor. "Denk an deinen Lehrmeister! Willst du ihn beschämen?" Goku versuchte Oob zur Geduld und Vorsicht zu mahnen, doch die Menge stimmte in Ririkas Anfeuerung mit ein und das gab den Ausschlag.  
  
Mit einem Kampfschrei, der auch Goku alle Ehre gemacht hätte, stürzte sich Oob auf Sochinchi. Die gab ihre Lauerstellung auf und tanzte elegant zur Seite. Anders jedoch als die Gegner zuvor, änderte Oob die Richtung seines Schlages noch rechtzeitig und es gelang ihm, Sochinchi an der Schulter zu treffen. Da er einen Gutteil seiner Kraft in den Schlag gelegt hatte, wurde die schlanke Kämpferin zur Seite gewirbelt und geriet sogar über den Rand des Ringes. Ein jeder dachte, dass damit die Entscheidung gefallen wäre, aber Sochinchi konnte noch in der Luft einen Überschlag machen und sich gerade so mit den Fußspitzen vom Rand des Ringes abstoßen. Ein weiterer Salto brachte sie zurück in den Ring und ohne auch nur eine Sekunde inne zu halten schmetterte sie ihre Faust gegen Oobs Kinnspitze. Der Junge, der von Goku einiges gewohnt war, zuckte nur kurz zurück, fing dann blitzschnell ihren Arm ab und schleuderte sie zu Boden.  
  
Die Zuschauer hielten den Atem an, keiner erwartete, dass das Mädchen nach dieser schmerzvollen Landung noch mal aufstehen würde, aber Sochinchi rollte zur Seite und sprang wieder auf die Füße. Ihre Augen blitzten verärgert und sie riss die Arme hoch, um Oobs nächsten Hieb abzublocken. Wieder schien sie zu schwach zu sein, um ihm ernsthaft Paroli bieten zu können. Seine Faust durchbrach ihre Deckung und traf sie voll am Kinn. Für einen Moment wurden ihre Augen glasig und ihre Knie gaben nach, was aber eher ein Segen war, denn so zischte Oobs zweiter Schlag knapp über ihren Scheitel hinweg.  
  
"Leg nach!", rief Goku und bedauerte, dass Sochinchi offenbar doch keine würdige Gegnerin für Oob war. "Sie ist gleich erledigt!" Keiner sah, wie ihre Lippen ein Wort formten, doch jeder Kämpfer, der seinen Namen zurecht trug wich instinktiv vom Ring zurück, als ihre Kampfkraft explodierte. Für einen Augenblick wechselten ihre Haare von Schwarzblau zu funkelndem Kobaltblau und ihre rechte Handkante schoss auf den Deckungslosen Oob zu. Er konnte sich noch zur Seite werfen, aber es genügte schon, dass sie seinen Hals nur streifte. Ein würgender Laut und der Junge sank bewusstlos zu Boden.  
  
Selbst Goku stand mit offenem Mund auf der Wiese, es war totenstill ringsum. Endlich gab sich der Kampfrichter einen Ruck und wies auf Sochinchi, deren Haar längst wieder die ursprüngliche Farbe angenommen hatte. "Siegerin - Sochinchi!", verkündete er laut und erst da brach der Jubel los. Sochinchi verbeugte sich höflich, streifte eine vorwitzige Strähne zurück und sah mit einem auffordernden Lächeln zu Goku hinüber.  
  
Der klappte den Mund wieder zu und atmete tief durch, ehe er den bewusstlosen Oob entgegen nahm und ihn zu seiner Mutter brachte, die völlig aufgelöst mit einem Riechfläschchen und einem feuchten Taschentuch hantierte.  
  
"Wer ist dieses Monster von einer Frau", fragte Ririka Goku. "Ich dachte, du seist der einzige, der meinen Sohn übertreffen kann." "Ich weiß es nicht", sagte Goku langsam. Etwas nagte in seinem Unterbewusstsein, ein Lichtblitz, ein Fragment, das ihm helfen konnte, das Mysterium um Sochinchi zu lösen oder ihm zumindest näher zu kommen. Dieser Hieb mit der Handkante, wo hatte er ihn schon gesehen, in der gleichen Eleganz, wenn auch nicht mit soviel Power?  
  
Doch zum Grübeln blieb keine Zeit, da nun das lang ersehnte Finale beginnen würde. Auf der Wiese standen die Zuschauer dicht an dicht und es herrschte eine geteilte Meinung über den Ausgang. Von dem Rummel völlig unbeeindruckt maßen sich die beiden Finalisten. Sochinchi spürte die Gefahr, die von Hanakir ausging und sie konnte sich des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, es hier nicht mit einem Menschen zu tun zu haben. Das war nicht die Ausstrahlung von einem Gegner ... es war die Ausstrahlung von vielen, sehr vielen einzelnen Auren, eine bösartiger wie die andere, sich mühsam zurückhaltend, verschmolzen zu einem unruhigen, brodelnden Ganzen. Das würde nicht leicht werden und doch, sie musste siegen. Die massige Gestalt Hanakirs bewegte sich etwas unbeholfen, so als ob er an Fäden gelenkt würde und sich die Puppenspieler nicht einig wären, was als nächstes zu tun sei. Der Kampfrichter erklärte das Finale für eröffnet und sogleich verschwand jedes Zögern, jede Unbeholfenheit. Mit einer für seine Größe erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit warf sich Hanakir auf Sochinchi. Diese hatte alle Mühe, den Schlägen auszuweichen und wurde mehr und mehr an den Rand des Ringes getrieben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Goku Oobs Seite verlassen hatte und sich durch die Menge drängte, um nur ja nichts vom Finalkampf zu versäumen. Sie hatte noch warten wollen, ehe sie es wieder tat, aber Hanakir würde nicht mit halbherzigen Mitteln zu besiegen sein. Die Unterarme zur Abwehr vor dem Gesicht gekreuzt murmelte sie wieder dieses Wort und ihr Haar wechselte die Farbe. "Das ist fast wie bei dir, wenn du zum Supersaiyajin wirst", sagte Oob, der sich wieder erholt hatte und nun neben Goku stand. "Sie ist genauso stark wie du, vielleicht noch stärker." Goku nickte, seine Augen blitzten. Er konnte es kaum erwarten gegen Sochinchi anzutreten. Doch - würde sie auch siegen? Hanakir war von der Wucht ihrer Ausstrahlung etwas zurückgewichen, doch er sah nicht so aus, als hätte er Angst davor.  
  
"Wunderbar", klang es krächzend aus seinem Mund. "Du wirst ein würdiges Gefäß für UNS sein!" Verblüfft über diese Aussage ließ Sochinchi die Arme sinken. "Gefäß? Sag mal, wie redest du mir mir, du verrückter Mönch?"  
  
"Er ist nicht nur verrückt!", ertönte eine Stimme. Der weißbärtige Abt des blauen Klosters der Singenden Nebel zwängte sich schwer keuchend durch die Menge. Ihm folgten zehn grimmig dreinblickende Priester.  
  
"Wie meint Ihr das?", fragte der Bürgermeister verwirrt. "Und warum kommt Ihr erst jetzt? Auch von seinem Kloster ist nur er aufgetaucht und das finde ich uns gegenüber ein wenig schäbig." "Jetzt halte mal die Luft an!", fauchte ein junger Mönch und stützte den Abt, dessen Stirn vor Schweiß glänzte. "Wir haben zuerst mal die wenigen Überlebenden seines Klosters ausgraben und versorgen müssen."  
  
"Ach, es gab Überlebende?", fragte Hanakir mit kalter Stimme. "Dann waren WIR wohl nicht gründlich genug..."  
  
"Du warst mehr als gründlich", ächzte der Abt. "Vom Kloster des Zornigen Drachen sind nur Ruinen übrig geblieben und es haben nur wenige Novizen überlebt. Auch mein Kollege weilt bei den gelben Quellen, aber bevor er diese Welt verließ konnte er mir noch berichten, was vorgefallen ist. Du bist nicht Hanakir, du bist die Legion der Finsternis, ein Bündnis aus 6000 Ausgeburten einer Dimension, die schlimmer ist als die Hölle selbst!"  
  
"6000?" Sochinchi schluckte. "Dann hat mich mein Gefühl nicht getäuscht. Was willst du von mir?" "Deinen Körper, deine Macht, deine Stärke!", lachte der Besessene. "Dieses Gefäß wird nicht mehr lange von Nutzen sein, denn seine Lebenskraft weicht durch UNSERE Gegenwart. Doch du - du wirst UNS lange Zeit dienen können, zumindest lange genug bis WIR diese Welt fest in der Hand haben und UNS an der Kraft des Gewürms, das sich Mensch nennt, laben können."  
  
"Kurzum, du willst diese Welt aussaugen wie ein Vampir, nicht wahr?" Sochinchi ballte die Fäuste. "Und du denkst, dass ich das so einfach mit mir machen lasse, wie?"  
  
Sie riss die Arme hoch und öffnete die letzten Schleusen. Goku sog scharf die Luft ein, als er spürte, dass hier eine Kampfkraft am Werke war, die seine selbst als dreifacher Supersaiyajin überragte. Diese gewaltige Kraft warf sich mit schweigender Entschlossenheit auf Hanakir, der mit einem grässlichen Brüllen seine rote Aura aufflammen ließ. Kraft prallte auf Kraft, ein stummes Ringen, das über das Austeilen von Schlägen und Tritten ging, der Mönch und Sochinchi hatten ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt und ihre Auren fochten einen Kampf weit Jenseits des Körperlichen aus. Die Zuschauer wichen weiter und weiter vom Ring zurück, auch Ririka, die den widerstrebenden Oob mit sich zog. Lediglich Goku stand immer noch am selben Platz, seine Aura glühte golden und ein kuppelförmiger Schutzschirm hatte sich über ihn gewölbt. Selbst der Kampfrichter hatte den Rückzug angetreten und verfolgte das Geschehen aus hundert Meter Entfernung mit einem hastig organisierten Fernglas. Unter den Sohlen der beiden Kontrahenten bildeten sich Risse in den blanken Fliesen, dann barsten sie mit lautem Krachen. Der Bürgermeister hörte es und stöhnte, waren diese Teile doch eine teure Spezialanfertigung aus der östlichen Hauptstadt gewesen.  
  
Die Splitter der geborstenen Keramikfliesen spritzten herum und jene, die an Gokus Schirm prallen zerfielen im goldenen Licht zu Staub. Einige jedoch schossen in andere Richtungen und einer traf ein kleines Mädchen, das neugierig hinter dem Tisch hervor schaute, hinter den es seine Mutter zur Deckung gezogen hatte. Die Scherbe war so groß wie eine Handfläche und sie bohrte sich in die Schulter des Mädchens. Sein angstvoller Schrei, das erschrockene Weinen der Mutter - Sochinchi hörte es und was einen Mann kalt gelassen hatte, sprach ihr Mutterherz an und für einen Augenblick ließ ihre Konzentration nach. Mit einem Triumphschrei drückte Hanakir ihre Hände nach unten und ehe sie ihre Kraft wieder zu sammeln vermochte, presste er seine Lippen auf ihren Mund. Ein erschrockenes Ächzen ging durch die Reihen der Zuschauer und während Sunizir die Atempause nutzte, um sich des kleinen Mädchens anzunehmen, spürte Goku einen dumpfen Schmerz in der Brust, so als ob ihm etwas sehr Kostbares gestohlen worden wäre.  
  
"Oh nein!", rief der Abt des blauen Klosters aus, "Auf diese Weise wird die Legion den Körper wechseln!" Doch ehe jemand einschreiten konnte, wicht Hanakir bereits wieder zurück ... das rote Leuchten in seinen Augen war erloschen. Er griff sich an die Stirn, wankte und brach zusammen.  
  
Sochinchi schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und ging keuchend in die Knie. "Nein ... ich bin ich ... lass mich in Ruhe ... verschwinde aus mir!" Ihre Finger krümmten sich, fassten nach der Maske und rissen sie entzwei.  
  
"Chichi!", Sunizir rief den Namen als erster. Goku machte einen Schritt auf den Ring zu und blieb wieder stehen. Chichi? Er kniff die Augen zusammen und suchte das junge Gesicht nach bekannten Merkmalen ab. Ja, das war jene Chichi, die ihm damals beim Turnier gegenüber getreten war und doch .. war sie es wieder nicht. Die Kraft, die er von dieser Chichi spürte, war viel zu gewaltig für seine - er schluckte bei dem Gedanke, führte ihn aber dennoch zu Ende - für seine Frau. Die junge Frau im Ring krümmte sich und verkrampfte die Hände vor der Brust. Ihr Atem ging rasselnd und jeder ringsum konnte spüren, wie in ihrem Inneren ein Kampf tobte. Die Legion der Finsternis hatte nicht mit soviel Widerstand gerechnet. Der Geist dieser jungen Frau hungerte nicht nach Rache oder Macht wie jener Hanakirs, der daher umso leichter zu täuschen gewesen war. Statt dessen sehnte sie sich nach Wärme und Liebe. Daher prallten die giftigen Einflüsterungen der Dämonischen Wesen an ihr ab wie an einer Wand aus klarem Kristall.  
  
Und was sich nicht trüben lässt, das muss gebrochen werden. Mit einem qualvollen Wimmern schlang Chichi die Arme um ihre Schultern, klammerte sich verbissen an die Gewissheit, dass sie Chichi war. Ihre vor Schmerz tränenden Augen suchten jenes Gesicht, das ihr von allen am meisten bedeutete. Goku.  
  
Der Saiyajin stand nur ein paar Schritte von ihr entfernt und seine Hände lagen bereits auf den wenigen, noch intakten Fliesen am Rand des Ringes. Sein Blick war fragend, zögernd und hoffend und ein kleines, verzerrtes Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr erstarrtes Gesicht. "Go .. ku" Ihre Lippen formten seinen Namen und ihre rechte Hand tastete nach der seinen.  
  
Die Wucht der Erkenntnis ließ seinen Atem stocken. "Chichi! Meine Chichi!" Mit einem Sprung war er an ihrer Seite und seine Hände packten sie an den Schultern. Doch mit übermenschlicher Anstrengung stieß ihn Chichi zurück. "Komm nicht ...", hauchte sie, "komm nicht näher ... die Legion ... sie soll dich nicht kriegen."  
  
"Was ist hier los, Chichi?", Goku schüttelte den Kopf. "Erst schickst du mir diesen Brief, dann bist du auf einmal jung, in meiner Nähe und stärker als Oob."  
  
Noch einmal drängte Chichi die Legion zurück. Ein letztes Mal, um als sie selbst in seine Augen zu sehen. "Jungend ... Kraft ... Shen Long", sagte sie halblaut zwischen schweren Atemzügen. So fest ballte sie die Hände zusammen, dass sich ihre Nägel tief in ihren Handteller gruben. Erschrocken sah er wie das Blut von ihren Händen auf den Ring tropfte "Goku, ich verliere mich", ihr Blick glitt zu den verängstigten Gesichtern, die hinter den hastig errichteten Deckungen hervor schauten. "Sie waren gut zu mir, Goku. Bitte ... um meinetwillen, beschütze sie alle!"  
  
Dann brach ihr Widerstand zusammen und die Legion stieß ihr Bewusstsein und ihre Seele in einen bodenlosen Abgrund. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und als sie sich erhob, leuchtete der Triumph aus ihren nunmehr roten Augen.  
  
"Welch prächtiges Gefäß!", lachte sie mit rauher Stimme.  
  
"Chichi?", fragte Goku, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte, denn die Ausstrahlung war eine völlig andere. Es war, als wäre der verrückte Hanakir wieder erwacht.  
  
"Nicht mehr!", gab sie ihm zur Antwort und hob ihre Hand, um sich das Blut vom Handteller zu lecken. "Ich bin die Legion und mit den Kräften dieses Körpers werde ich das menschliche Gewürm zertreten und diese Welt in einen Spiegel meiner Heimat verwandeln."  
  
Wie, um zu demonstrieren, dass es ihr ernst war, hob die Legion die andere Hand und ein heller Strahl schoss daraus hervor und traf die Spitze eines stumpfen Bergkegels weit hinten im Tal. Zunächst hatte es den Anschein, als wäre nichts passiert, doch dann begann die Erde zu beben und der Berggipfel explodierte. Asche, Bimsstein und Lava schossen in die Höhe, vereint zu einem tödlichen Strahl.  
  
"Nicht der Vulkan!", stöhnte der Bürgermeister. "Er war seit dreihundert Jahren friedlich!" Die Menschen starrten angsterfüllt auf das grausige Feuerwerk. Die ersten Bimssteine fielen vom Himmel und der Ascheregen setzte ein.  
  
"Lauft!", rief Doktor Sunizir. "Nehmt eure Kinder und lauft um euer Leben!" Risse taten sich auf und gelbliche Dämpfe stiegen empor. Hustend, weinend und schreiend rannten und stolperten die Menschen dem Ausgang des Tales zu. Sunizir und Tama, welche das schöne Kleid längst gegen praktische Kleidung getauscht hatte, um beim Servieren zu helfen, versuchten die Flüchtenden zusammen zu halten und eine Panik zu vermeiden.  
  
"Oob!", Gokus Stimme ließ keinen Widerspruch zu. "Bring erst eine Mutter in Sichterheit, dann komm zurück und hilf den Kindern und Alten, die es nicht alleine schaffen." "Aber mein Gasthof, mein Lebenswerk..."  
  
"Den werden wir wieder aufbauen", sagte Oob tröstend, schlang einen Arm um die Taille seiner Mutter und hieß sie, ihre Arme um seinen Hals zu legen und sich gut festzuhalten. Dann flog er mit ihr davon. Die Legion sah die Panik und die Angst der Menschen mit Freuden. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte so hässlich und grausam, dass es Goku eine Gänsehaut bekam. Nein, seine Chichi war das nicht mehr, das war ein Monster ... nein, viele Monster.  
  
"Was habt ihr mit Chichi gemacht?" fragte Goku langsam, während die Aura rings um ihn immer drohender zu leuchten begann.  
  
"Chichi? Die niedere Kreatur, die diesen Körper bewohnte, gibt es nicht mehr. WIR haben sie zertreten", log die Legion und sah zufrieden wie Goku zum Supersaiyajin wechselte. "WIR wissen, dass du für sie empfindest. Daher sind WIR sicher, dass du nicht wagen wirst, dieses Gefäß zu verletzen. Zudem ist es stärker als du und WIR freuen uns schon darauf, diese Kraft zu erproben." Da hatte die Legion gleich zweimal getroffen. Auch Goku wusste, dass er selbst auf Stufe drei es gegen die Chichi mit den blauen Haaren. nicht leicht haben würde, Was hatte sie sich nur genau vom Drachen gewünscht? Warum sollte sie überhaupt den Wunsch haben, so stark zu sein wie er? Doch all diese Fragen konnten warten. Zuerst einmal musste er diese Ungeheuer aus Chichis Körper hinausjagen.  
  
Die Legion verschränkte die Arme und wartete bis sich Goku auf Stufe zwei gesteigert hatte. Dennoch, es schien der letzte Kick zu fehlen. Die Augen der Legion wanderten zu dem noch immer bewusstlosen Hanakir hinüber und sie erinnerte sich an dessen geheimste Wünsche und Fantasien. Vielleicht würde das jene Schranke brechen hinter der dieser Kämpfer noch immer einen Teil seiner Kräfte in Reserve hielt.  
  
Gokus Augen weiteten sich, als sich Chichi an den Halsausschnitt griff und mit einem kräftigen Ruck ihren hautengen Anzug bis zum Bauch aufriss. Der dunkle Stoff bot einen hervorragenden Kontrast zur milchig weißen Haut ihrer Brüste. Doch die Legion war noch nicht fertig. Ein menschengroßer Schatten trat aus Chichis Körper, seine muskulösen Umrisse mit den gebogenen Hörnern auf der Stirn und den angedeuteten Schwingen auf dem Rücken gaben einen ungefähren Eindruck, wie einer der 6000 Dämonen ausschauen mochte, die sich zur Legion vereinigt hatten. Dieser Schatten trat hinter Chichi, legte seine Hände auf die seidige Haut und fuhr mit ihnen hinab zu jener Stelle, die noch vom Stoff verhüllt wurde.  
  
"Was ... soll das werden?!" Mit einem Schlag sah Goku alles nur noch durch einen roten Schleier. Er war sich kaum bewusst, dass er die dritte Stufe erreicht hatte.  
  
"Wonach sieht es denn aus?", zischte die Legion und ein lüsternes Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. "Mein erstes Gefäß war ein Mann mit vielen Träumen, ich will mal sehen, ob ich sie verwirklichen kann... Es scheint euch Menschen doch Spaß zu machen, oder?"  
  
Statt einer Antwort warf sich Goku auf den Schatten, doch da dieser so wenig fassbar war wie Nebel oder Rauch krallten traf Gokus Hieb auf keinen Widerstand und seine Faust knallte mit voller Wucht auf Chichis Brustbein. Ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen kam über ihre Lippen, als sie ein paar Schritte zurück geworfen wurde. Goku schluckte, als er die rote Stelle auf ihrer weißen Haut sah und knirschte frustriert mit den Zähnen. Der Schatten war keine Sekunde von ihrer Seite gewichen und legte seine durchscheinende Hand auf ihr Schlüsselbein, um sacht, die Halslinie hinauf bis zu ihrem Ohr zu streichen. Natürlich reagierte ihr Körper in keinster Weise, schließlich war der Schatten nicht materiell genug, um den nötigen Berührungsreiz zu erzeugen, aber Goku scherte sich kein bisschen darum. Scheidung hin oder her, das war seine Chichi, und da es zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war, dass er quasi mitansehen musste, wie ein anderer sich solche Freiheiten bei ihr herausnahm, reagierte er auf die für ihn typische Weise: ohne jedes Maß. Wie alles an ihm, ob seine Kraft, seine Naivität und sein Appetit, jeden Rahmen sprengte, so waren auch seine Eifersucht und sein Zorn grenzenlos.  
  
"Warte!" Der Abt war ganz plötzlich aus seinem Versteck gekommen und stand nun neben ihm. "Wenn du die Legion besiegen willst, nimm das!" Er warf Goku einen Rosenkranz aus alten, sehr abgegriffenen Holzperlen zu. "Und wenn du die Chance siehst, zögere nicht!"  
  
Mit einem verärgerten Knurren ob dieser Störung fing Goku den Rosenkranz auf und hängte ihn an seinen Gürtel.  
  
"Denkt Ihr, er wird ihn einsetzen?", fragte einer der Mönche, die es ihrem Abt gleich getan hatten und warf einen Blick auf den Vulkan.  
  
"Hab keine Angst." Der Abt nickte dem Mönch und dessen Brüdern zu. "Wir wussten, was zu tun ist, seit wir das Dorf betreten haben. Haltet euch bereit."  
  
Zitternd und dennoch entschlossen nickten die Mönche uns suchten vor dem Aschenregen Schutz. Noch war ihre Zeit nicht gekommen. Auch der Abt ließ sich wieder zu dem überhängenden Felsen ziehen. Goku war wieder auf sich allein gestellt.  
  
Irgendwie schien die Legion die Einmischung des Abtes für vernachlässigbar lächerlich zu halten, denn sie ließ es geschehen ohne einzugreifen. Doch das grausame Lächeln, das um die etwas blutleeren Lippen spielte wies darauf hin, dass die Mönche vom blauen Kloster der Singenden Nebel bereits bald das Schicksal ihrer ungücklichen Brüder vom roten Kloster des Zornigen Drachen teilen würden. Doch erst, nachdem sie mit Genuss die kleine, trügerische Flamme Hoffnung zu Staub zertreten hatte, welche diese dummen Kreaturen noch immer zu hegen schienen.  
  
Der Zwischenfall mit dem Rosenkranz hatte Goku ein bisschen Zeit verschafft, sein kochendes Blut zu beruhigen und eine neue Strategie zu ersinnen. Der Schatten war nicht fassbar, nicht für körperliche Angriffe, aber vielleicht für Energie...  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken sammelte Goku Kraft für ein Kamehameha und schoss dieses ab, noch ehe die Legion wusste, was er plante. Die blaue Energiekugel war seitlich von Chichi gezielt und erwischte die Schattengestalt. Doch statt diese davon zu fegen, passierte das Gleiche wie bei dem Schlag zuvor. Das Kamehameha durchdrang den Schatten und zerbarst am Hang gegenüber, in den es einen tiefen, rauchenden Krater schlug.  
  
"Hahaha!", lachte die Legion aus vollem Halse. "Hast du wirklich gedacht, dass du UNS mit dieser billigen Attacke treffen kannst? Du bist eine absolute Null. Obwohl das hier nur noch die Hülle ist, hast du nicht das Herz, alles zu geben. Du bist verloren, du Feigling!"  
  
Goku zuckte zusammen, denn wiederum hatte die Legion erraten, was in ihm vorging. Der dreifache Supersaiyajin kostete ihn gewaltige Kraft und lange würde er diese Form nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten können. Was sollte er tun? Ja, es war nicht mehr Chichis Seele, die aus diesen kalten Augen blickte, aber es war immer noch ihr Gesicht, ihr Haar und ihr Geruch - und ein hartnäckiger Teil seines Unterbewusstseins weigerte sich einfach, an ihren Tod zu glauben. Sie war noch da drin - irgendwo. Die Legion steigerte die Kraft von Chichis Körper und die Haare leuchteten blau. Aus den Handflächen schossen glühend rote Keile und Goku versuchte vergeblich rechtzeitig auszuweichen. Der Angriff war zu schnell, zu stark und vor allem war er eine Mischung aus Chichis reiner Kraft und der bösartigen Macht der Legion.  
  
Die Keile bohrten sich in Gokus Arme, seine Beine, seine Brust ... er schrie gequält auf und stürzte zu Boden, wo er sich vor Qualen wand. Sein Haar wurde wieder dunkel, er war kein Supersaiyajin mehr. In der Finsternis, in der Leere trieb Chichis Seele ohne Halt, ohne Ziel, gefangen in einem unsichtbaren Strudel, der sie tiefer und tiefer hinab zog. Doch da war auf einmal ein Laut, es klang wie eine Stimme rief ihren Namen, rief ihn voll Schmerz und doch voll Sehnsucht. Mit der Stimme kam die Erinnerung zurück und Chichi wusste wieder, warum sie gekämpft, warum sie gelitten hatte. Die Stimme war wie ein Leuchtfeuer und langsam stieg Chichis Seele aus dem Abgrund empor. Als sie endlich wieder genügend Kraft hatte, ihr Denken und Fühlen, ihren Geist probeweise in Richtung der Legion auszudehnen, schauderte sie. Goku ... die Legion quälte Goku, verletzte ihn, und würde ihn töten. Chichi war trotz ihrer Schwäche danach, die Legion, die sie als dunkle Wolke mit zahllosen Augen und Klauen wahrnahm einfach anzuspringen, doch die Vernunft siegte. Wie ein Dieb schlich sie um die Legion herum, machte sich klein und wartete. Sie würde nur einen Versuch haben, nur einen einzigen, doch zuerst jedoch musste etwas anderes probieren und sacht, ganz sacht zu Werke gehen und so Dende ihr half, würde die Legion es nicht bemerken...  
  
Die Legion war enttäuscht. Sie hatte gehofft, dass dieser Kämpfer ihr mehr Gelegenheit geben würde, mir ihren Kräften vertraut zu werden. Doch da er bereits am Ende war, musste sie einen anderen Weg finden, um sich auszutoben. Den Vulkan zum Ausbruch zu bringen war ja ganz nett gewesen, aber die Lavamassen zu stoppen, wäre eine viel größere Herausforderung. Ohne jedes Zögern streckte Chichi die Arme nach links und rechts in die Höhe und entließ feurige Lanzen. Eine jede bohrte sich in die Hänge zwischen den ersten beiden Dörfern des Tales und löste gewaltige Erdrutsche aus. Die Geröllmassen donnerten in die Talsenke und bildeten einen Wall, der gedacht war, die Lava zu stoppen.  
  
Gedacht - denn die Kraft der zähfließenden Masse war gewaltiger, als die Legion geplant hatte. Das vereinte Böse benutzte erneut Chichis Kräfte und grub einen tiefen Graben quer durch die Felder, tief genug, dass die Lavamassen hineinflossen - jedoch war der Graben rasch wieder voll und die Lava floss weiter.  
  
*Was erfrecht sich diese Lava UNS zu trotzen*, dachte Chichi vorsichtig und sandte den Gedanken an die Legion, welche ihn auffing wie ihren eigenen und mental mit den Zähnen knirschte. *WIR sind mächtiger als alle Kräfte der Natur und wenn WIR der Lava durch UNSERE Kräfte einen neuen Weg bahnen, hat dieses Nichts von flüssigem Gestein zu gehorchen!*  
  
Da die Legion ja aus vielen bestand, war hier dauern eine Flut von Gedanken, doch Chichis "Vorschlag" wurde begierigst aufgenommen, versprach er ja eine neue Demonstration von Macht, eine die nicht nur den Menschen, sondern der Welt selbst das Fürchten lehren sollte.  
  
Chichi spürte, wie die Kraftreserven ihres Körpers erneut knapper wurden und versuchte, diese Tatsache vor der Legion zu verschleiern. Doch diese war nur an Resultaten interessiert und mit einem rauhen Schrei entließ sie eine ungeheure Masse an Energie, ein Schlag, der von der Grube einen tiefen und breiten Kanal zum südlichsten Berghang fräste und dann durch den Berg selbst einen Schneise schnitt. Von dort, so wusste Chichi von ihrer Anreise, ging es über unbewohntes Gebiet hinab zum Meer. Das Salzwasser würde die Lava abkühlen und zum Erstarren bringen. Zwar waren die oberen zwei Dörfer zerstört, doch da alle Bewohner ohne Ausnahme zum Fest gekommen und nun geflohen waren, gab es keine Toten zu beklagen.  
  
Hinter Chichis Rücken kämpfte sich Goku auf die Beine. Sein Körper war mit gelbblauen Quetschungen übersät, seine Unterarme mit Brandblasen gepflastert und er blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden. Irgendwie schaffte er es, sich aufrecht zu halten. Ein gutes Stück von ihm entfernt sah er Chichi stehen und sich an ihrem Werk der Zerstörung freuen. Ein schmerzhafter Stich ging ihm durchs Herz. Seine Chichi, das war sie nicht mehr. Nie und nimmer. Die Wucht dieser Erkenntnis zwang ihn in die Knie und das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm. Also hatte das Monster die Wahrheit gesprochen, Chichi war ... sie war ...  
  
Goku schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. Auf einmal waren sie da, die vielen Bilder, die er sonst immer in den Hintergrund drängte: Chichi am Herd, ihm lachend mit der Kelle auf die Finger klopfend, weil er sich von der Güte ihrer Sauce hatte überzeugen wollen... Chichi, wie sie am See stand als er auftauchte und ihm ein Badetuch reichte und mit einer komischen Grimasse den riesigen Fisch entgegennahm, den er ihr gefangen hatte ... Chichi, die an seinem Bett saß, als die heimtückische Krankheit ihn quälte und die Cyborgs hinter ihm her waren ... Chichi, wie sie sich schlaftrunken zu ihm umdrehte, wenn er aus dem Bett schlüpfen wollte, um mit dem Morgentraining zu beginnen, ihre Augen groß und dunkel und wie ihre Hand nach ihm griff ... ihre Hände, vor allem ihre Hände, sanft und doch so stark, wie sie ihn umarmte, wie sie ihm zeigte, was sie Goten beigebracht hatte, wie sie ihm über das Gesicht strich in dieser Nacht nach dem Ende des bösen Boo, immer und immer wieder, als könne sie nicht glauben, dass er wieder bei ihr war, gesund und heil... Das Wissen, dass sie auf ihn warten würde, ihn willkommen heißen würde ... es war tief drin in ihm gewesen, selbstverständlich und unveränderlich, so fest, dass nicht einmal dieses Gerede von Scheidung und ihr Verschwinden daran rütteln konnten. Irgendwann hätte er sie wieder gefunden, hätte er sie überzeugt, wäre er heimgekommen... Zeit hatte für ihn noch nie eine große Rolle gespielt, wenn er in seinem Training aufging. Die Dinge brauchten eben so lange wie nötig war, und nach dem Kampf gegen den fertig ausgebildeten Oob, dem großen Kampf seines Lebens (wie er geglaubt hatte) wäre er nach Hause gekommen und sie hätte auf ihn gewartet mit ihrer Wärme und ihrer Liebe, die sie immer hinter ihrer Strenge verbarg. Ihre Strenge ... er hatte nie eine Mutter erlebt, und da sein Großvater früh verstorben war, war er im Herzen ein wildes Kind geblieben, jemand der rein nach Gefühl entschied und danach handelte, der nie lange darüber nachdachte ... Chichi war die erste, die ihn gefordert hatte, die versuchte, ihn anzuleiten ein bisschen erwachsener, ein bisschen verantwortungsvoller zu werden und dennoch war sie immer da gewesen, hatte ihm alle Widrigkeiten des Alltags abgenommen, und ihm somit Raum gegeben, seine Wünsche auszuleben.  
  
Tief in seinem Innersten bahnte sich ein Gefühl seinen Weg, das er noch nie zuvor gekannt hatte, es war eine wilde, grausame Wut, ein Zorn, der keinen Halt, keine Grenze kannte. Viel schlimmer als zuvor der Hass auf den grauen Schatten, der noch immer an ihrer Seite stand. Einen Augenblick zögerte Goku, dann gab er der Wut nach und mit ihr kam neue Kraft.  
  
Der Legion blieb es natürlich nicht verborgen und sie drehte sich spöttisch lächelnd um, gewiss, diesem letzten Aufbäumen mit einem Fingerschnippen das Licht ausblasen zu können. Doch der goldhaarige Supersaiyajin strahlte eine derartige Entschlossenheit aus, dass die Legion zögerte. Chichi in ihrem Versteck hingegen jubelte. Er war zurück und er war stärker als je zuvor.  
  
Sich an die Worte des Abtes erinnernd riss Goku sich den Rosenkranz vom Gürtel und schoss blitzschnell auf Chichi zu. Eine flüchtige Handbewegung und der Rosenkranz glitt über ihren Kopf. Die heiligen Perlen schimmerten golden und der graue Schatten krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Chichi spürte, dass die Legion im Moment unfähig war, etwas anderes wahrzunehmen, als diese Pein. Goku nickte und seine Augen glühten vor Zufriedenheit. Nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt, lauerte er. Der Schatten versuchte nach den Perlen zu greifen, doch da er keine Substanz hatte, glitten seine Finger durch sie hindurch. Frustriert löste die Legion mehr ihrer Macht aus Chichi und der Schatten wurde zu einer festen Gestalt. Ein raubtierhartes Grinsen erschien auf Gokus Gesicht und er warf sich auf den Schatten, riss ihn von Chichis Körper weg. Die furchtbaren Hiebe des Supersaiyajins prasselten auf den Schatten nieder, bis dieser mit wütendem, frustrierten Heulen wie eine Tonfigur zersprang. Die Splitter der Finsternis wurden von einem Kamehameha erfasst und zu Staub zermalmt, den der Wind davon blies.  
  
Doch noch immer befand sich ein Großteil der Legion in Chichis Körper, blind vor Wut und gierig nach Rache für den Verlust eines Teils ihrer Macht sprengte die Legion den Rosenkranz. Die Mönche, die dessen Macht von ihren Verstecken aus mit Gebeten gestärkt hatten, sanken erschöpft in die Knie. Auge in Auge standen sich Goku und die Legion gegenüber, doch da Chichi wusste, was sie sich von dem Drachen gewünscht hatte, machte sie sich bereit. Die Zeit war gekommen, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen.  
  
Keuchend, da ihn der Sieg über den Schatten auch einiges gekostet hatte, machte sich Goku bereit, ein Kamehameha auf Chichis Mörder loszulassen, das alle bisherigen an Wucht übertraf. Nur zu sehr war er sich bewusst, dass alles davon abhing, wie rasch er seine Kraft sammeln konnte. Wenn die Legion rascher war als er...  
  
"Du wirst es nicht schaffen", lachte die Legion heiser, "mein Gefäß ist dir da einfach über." Chichis Haare wechselten wieder zu tiefblau und die Luft um sie herum begann zu knistern. Im Stillen musste Goku ihm recht geben, da sein Gespür ihm das gleiche sagte. Auf welche Weise auch immer Chichi zu dieser immensen Kraft gekommen war, wenn ihre Haare blau wurden, übertraf sie ihn. Nicht viel, aber genug, dass es ihn das Leben kosten würde. Dennoch dachte Goku keine Sekunde lang daran, einfach aufzugeben oder Hilfe zu holen. Das hier war sein Kampf, seiner allein und er würde ihn durchstehen bis zum Ende.  
  
Chichi ahmte seine Kamehameha Haltung nach und zwischen ihren Handflächen sammelte sich goldene Energie. Der Ball wuchs rasch und war jenem von Goku ebenbürtig. Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen legte Goku noch mehr Energie nach und hielt ein wenig in Reserve, um es im letzten Augenblick loszulassen. Dieses Kamehameha war anders als alle anderen zuvor, es war kein blitzschneller Angriff, sondern ein Ringen von Macht gegen Macht, und beide gaben sie alles. Chichis Seele wartete... wartete bis die Legion ihre Energie loslassen wollte, einen Atemzug früher als Goku. In diesem entscheidenden Augenblick warf sie sich auf diese schwarze Wolke und umschlang sie mit ihrem eisernen Willen, der ihrer Liebe zu Goku entsprang. Nicht, das ihre kleine Seele dieser Dämonenmacht viel antun konnte, aber durch die Überraschung riss sie ein letztes Mal die Kontrolle über ihren Körper an sich und riss ihre Hände gerade rechtzeitig nach oben, um die Energie ins All zu schleudern, wo sie wirkungslos verpuffte. Goku, der just in diesem Moment sein Kamehameha los gelassen hatte, sah wie Chichis Haare wieder schwarz wurden, sie die Hände sinken ließ und eine einsame Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel rollte, während ihre Lippen das Wort "Danke" formten. Dann war die Energie heran und überrollte sie.  
  
Die Legion spürte, wie ihr Gefäß litt und mit einem wütenden heulen löste sich die Dämonenmacht aus Chichis Körper, und stieg in Form der Wolke, die Chichi wahrgenommen hatte in den Himmel, um sich auf die nächstbeste Lösung, Goku, zu stürzen, der zu ausgepowert war, als dass er sich wehren hätte können.  
  
"Nicht so schnell!" ertönte die Stimme des Abtes. Die Mönche, die sich rasch erholt hatten, waren zur Stelle und bildeten einen Kreis um jene Stelle, über der die Legion schwebte. Ihre Hände vollführten die heiligen Gesten und die Worte des uralten, geheimen Mantras strömten über ihre Lippen. Ein jeder einen Rosenkranz und die Perlen aller schimmerten golden, hell und heller.  
  
"Ihr Elenden! Meint ihr im Ernst, dass mich eure lächerlichen Gebete aufhalten können?", höhnte die Dämonische Kreatur, doch davon ließen sich die Mönche nicht beirren. Und tatsächlich, als die Perlen am hellsten strahlten, wand sich die Wolke vor Schmerzen. Beim letzten Wort ihres Gebetes warfen die Mönche, allen voran der Abt die Rosenkränze in die Wiese und das Licht aus den Perlen bildete unzählige Pfeiler, die in den Himmel wuchsen.  
  
"Nein, nicht ...!" ächzte die Legion. Im nächsten Augenblick wurde sie von den Lichtpfeilern vielfach getroffen, durchbohrt und zerrissen, bis keine Spur mehr von ihr übrig war. Ein Mönch nach dem anderen brach zusammen, auch der Abt konnte sich nicht länger auf den Beinen halten.  
  
"Warum habt ihr das nicht früher gemacht!", keuchte Goku und wankte zu Chichis regungsloser Gestalt hinüber. "Dann hätte die Legion sie nicht getötet."  
  
"Das Gebet hätte keine Wirkung gehabt, solange die Macht der vereinten Dämonen in ihrem Körper steckte.", schnaufte der Abt und wischte sich den Schweiß aus dem aschgrauen Gesicht. Sein Blick war traurig, als er sah, wie Goku neben dem übel zugerichteten Körper auf die Knie sank und sie sacht in die Arme nahm.  
  
"Chichi...", murmelte er und drückte ihren Kopf an seine Brust, während sein Körper vor unterdrücktem Schmerz bebte.  
  
Doch dann spürte er eine schwache Regung und schluckte. Mühsam, unendlich mühsam zwang Chichi ihre Augenlider, sich zu öffnen. Ihr Blick war durch einen dunklen Schleier getrübt, aber sie spürte Goku ganz nahe und endlich erkannte sie sein verzweifeltes Gesicht nahe dem ihren. "Goku ... geht es dir gut?", hauchte sie, sodass er sich anstrengen musste, überhaupt ein Wort zu verstehen. Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen und sein Herz pochte heftig. Er nickte, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute. Ein schwaches Lächeln erhellte ihr mit Brandwunden übersähtes Gesicht. "Gut, dann habe ... ich das Dunkle ... rechtzeitig erwischt..." Ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite und sie verlor das Bewusstsein.  
  
"Das Dunkle erwischt..." Goku schüttelte den Kopf. Also war dieses Gefühl doch keine Täuschung gewesen. "Ich habe nicht die Legion getroffen, sondern dich", sprach er aus und eine Welle aus Reue und Verzweiflung fegte über ihn hinweg. "Ich ... ich habe dir das angetan..."  
  
Mit der freien Hand griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und seine Finger tasteten zitternd nach ihrem Puls. Er war noch da, schwach und flatternd. Der Tod stand schon bereit, den zarten Faden zu kappen, der Chichi noch am Leben hielt. Goku kannte die Anzeichen, spürte, wie ihre Aura ihm entglitt. Damals hatte er auch den verletzten Gohan nicht spüren können, doch der war sehr weit weg gewesen. Sie war hier, nahe bei seinem Herzen und er wusste mit untrüglicher Sicherheit, dass er spüren würde, wie ihr letzter Lebensfunke erlosch.  
  
Auch seine Kräfte waren fast am Ende, aber er musste es versuchen, denn etwas anderes kam nicht in Frage. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und teleportierte. "Goku, um Himmels willen!", entfuhr es Meister Quitte als der Saiyajin mit Chichi in den Armen vor ihm in die Knie sank. Schwarze Ringe hatten sich tief um seine Augen eingegraben, er rang nach Atem und zitterte vor Erschöpfung, als er sie sacht vor dem Kater auf den Boden gleiten ließ. "Bitte, Meister Quitte, eine Bohne für Chichi... rasch!", keuchte er und stütze sich schwer auf seine Arme. "Und was ist mit dir, Goku? Du siehst schrecklich aus!", sagte der Kater bestürzt und eilte zu den beiden hin.  
  
"Halb so wild", versuchte Goku von seinem Zustand abzulenken. Seine Augen suchten Chichis regungslose Gestalt nach einem Lebenszeichen ab. "Meister Quitt, bitte rette sie!" Die Gestalt des Katers verschwamm vor seinen Augen und die Finsternis schlug über ihm zusammen.  
  
.............  
  
"Hier ... iss!" Eine weiche Pfote zwängte seinen Mund auf und er spürte etwas Hartes auf seiner Zunge. "Kauen und schlucken!" Trotz der Schmerzen zwang Goku sich diesem Befehl zu folgen. Es schmeckte trocken, doch kaum hatte er die Brösel runter gewürgt, durchströmte ihn neue Kraft, welche die Schmerzen verblassen ließ. Mit einem Schlag konnte er auch wieder klar denken. "Chichi!" Ruckartig sprang er auf und sah sich um. Keine Spur von ihr.  
  
"Meister Quitte", fragte er den Kater, der zufrieden lächelnd vor ihm stand. "Chichi ... ist Chichi ...?" Er konnte sich nicht überwinden, das Wort auszusprechen.  
  
"Es geht ihr gut", erklärte ihm der Meister und Goku fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. "Wo ist sie denn?" Meister Quitte zuckte die Schultern. "Sobald sie wusste, dass du nicht in Lebensgefahr bist und meine Bohne dich rasch heilen würde, ist sie davon geflogen."  
  
"Geflogen?" Goku hatte nicht gewusst, dass sie das konnte.  
  
"Ja. Ich musste ihr nur kurz erklären worauf es ankommt. Sie lernt schnell."  
  
"Hat sie gesagt, wo sie hin wollte?", drängte Goku.  
  
"Nicht direkt, sie murmelte nur etwas von "Schaden wieder gut machen". Hilft dir das?" fragte der Kater.  
  
Goku nickte und schritt an dem Kater vorbei. "Vielen Dank für alles!" Damit sprang er über das Geländer und flog in Richtung der drei Dörfer davon. Meister Quitte sah ihm nach und zupfte schmunzelnd an seinem Schnurrbart.  
  
................................  
  
"Das wäre geschafft!" Chichi wechselte wieder die Haarfarbe und strich sich eine vorwitzige Strähne aus der Stirn. Der Erdwall füllte die Kluft, welche die Legion gegraben hatte voll aus und die erkaltete Lava tat ein Übriges. Von den beiden Dörfern dahinter war nicht viel geblieben, man würde alles wieder aufbauen müssen. "Das ist alles ihre Schuld!", ereiferte sich Ririka. Tränenbäche hatten Furchen in ihr staubiges Gesicht gegraben.  
  
Chichi hörte die Verzweiflung heraus und sah betreten zu Boden. Irgendwie stimmte es und stimmte nicht. Richtig, es war ihre Kraft gewesen, welche es der Legion ermöglicht hatte, diesen Schaden anzurichten, andererseits ...  
  
"Sag das nicht, Mama", mischte sich zu ihrer beider Überraschungen Oob ein. "Ich habe mit dem Abt gesprochen, der alles beobachtet hat, er hat gesagt, dass diese Dämonenmacht sonst sicher Goku genommen hätte, um ihre bösen Pläne zu verwirklichen oder vielleicht auch mich. Wäre dir das lieber gewesen?"  
  
Ririka umarmte ihren Sohn und drückte ihn an sich. "Natürlich nicht, aber ... aber ... unser Zuhause, deine Zukunft ..." Er drückte sie auch und spürte, wie ihre Schultern bebten. Auch ihn traf der Verlust hart. "Ich weiß Mama, ich weiß."  
  
"Es wird alles wieder aufgebaut werden", sagte der Bürgermeister. "Ich und meine Kollegen von den anderen beiden Dörfern haben uns schon überlegt, was wir der Reihe nach tun werden. Zuerst stellen wir Zelte auf und auch im Kloster können Leute unterkommen."  
  
"Ich werde eine Freundin um Hilfe bitten", sagte Chichi. "Ihr Vater ist der Chef der Capsule Corps und sie wird eine Möglichkeit finden, wie wir günstig an viele Kapseln für neue Häuser kommen werden. Ich verspreche, dass eure Dörfer wieder neu erstehen werden." Man sah ihr an, wie ernst es ihr war und obwohl Ririka ein skeptisches Gesicht machte, bedankte sich der Bürgermeister überschwänglich. Trotzdem blieb noch viel Arbeit, die keine Kapsel ersetzen konnte, denn auch Wege und Felder waren zerstört und mussten erst wieder hergestellt werden. Zum Glück hatte der Vulkan seinen erzwungenen Ausbruch rasch beendet und würde vermutlich die nächsten paar Jahre Ruhe geben. Chichi nahm sich vor, dass sie bald wieder die Dragonballs suchen würde, um sich einen ewig friedlichen Berg statt des Vulkanes zu wünschen, damit die Menschen nicht in dauernder Angst leben mussten.  
  
Einige freilich wollten das Risiko nicht eingehen und Chichi plünderte ihr Konto, um all ihre Ersparnisse unter denen zu verteilen, die woanders einen Neubeginn versuchen wollten. Danach half sie Oob die erkaltete Lava mit gezielten Energiestößen Stückweise in feine Krümel zu verwandeln. So hatten die verbrannten Felder nahrhafte, neue Erde auf der das Korn gut gedeihen würde.  
  
Nach einer Weile schickte Chichi Oob zu seiner Mutter, die vor der verkohlten Ruine ihres Gasthofes stand, damit er ihr half, und machte alleine weiter.  
  
"Brauchst du keine Hilfe?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihr. Chichi hatte sein Kommen nicht gespürt, wohl weil er seine Aura gelöscht hatte. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig und langsam drehte sie sich um. Meister Quitte hatte nicht zuviel versprochen, Goku war vollkommen geheilt und brannte vor Tatendrang. Sie lächelte und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ehe ihr einfiel, dass sie ja eigentlich kein Ehepaar mehr waren und dass sie eigentlich seine Nähe hatte meiden wollen...  
  
Goku hingegen zögerte kein bisschen. Sie war zum Greifen nah, sie war gesund und am Leben. Mehr braucht er nicht. Mit zwei Schritten war er heran und riss sie in seine Arme. Chichi wehrte sich nicht. *Er wird dich wieder verlassen, wird dich wieder verletzen!*, wisperte eine Stimme im vernarbten Winkel ihrer Seele. Doch rasch brachte Chichi diese Stimme zum Schweigen. Sie war nicht länger nur seine Frau, sie war inzwischen auch eine Kämpferin, die er nicht mehr abhängen würde, denn genau das hatte sie sich von dem Drachen gewünscht, eine Kraft, die für ihn eine Herausforderung wäre für den Rest ihres Lebens.  
  
"Ich will dich nie wieder verlieren, Chichi", murmelte er in ihr Haar. "Dieses dumme Papier, warum zerreißen wir es nicht einfach und sind ein Paar wie früher."  
  
Sie rückte ein wenig von ihm ab. "Willst du das denn?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Jetzt haben wir gerade einen Kampf vorbei, aber wenn das Dorf wieder steht, wirst du weiter Oob trainieren wollen und mich wieder verlassen." Sie machte sich aus seiner Umarmung frei und wandte sich ab, damit er die Tränen nicht sah. Goku runzelte die Stirn. Stimmt, er wollte Oobs Training nicht abbrechen, aber genauso gern wollte er mit Chichi kämpfen und trainieren, jetzt, da sie besser war als er ...  
  
Es musste doch einen Weg geben... und dann kam ihm die Erleuchtung. "Momentane Teleportation!", rief er aus. "Wenn du die blauen Haare hast, ist deine Kampfaura superstark und Oob ist inzwischen auch soweit, dass ich ihn locker rings um die Erde erspüren kann. Ich springe einfach jeden Morgen hierher, trainiere mit ihm, und komme dann wieder zu dir zurück. Vielleicht können wir auch zu dritt trainieren, oder Vegeta dazu einladen..."  
  
Er zog sie wieder zurück in seine Arme und legte den Finger unter ihr Kinn, damit er in ihre Augen sehen konnte. "Ich habe nie daran gedacht, wie weh es tut, verlassen zu werden. Nie, bis ich dieses dumme Papier bekommen haben und auch dein Vater mir nicht helfen konnte. Ich will nie wieder so fühlen müssen. Chichi..." Warum fielen ihm die Worte nicht ein, die Frauen gerne hörten, jene Worte, die richtig waren und die sie überzeugten? Also mussten Taten her und im gleichen Augenblick presste er seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sie schmeckte so gut, so frisch und süß, warum hatte er das nur vergessen?  
  
Chichis Augen wurden weit und weich. Der erste Kuss, das war der erste Kuss, den er ihr einfach so von Herzen gab, ohne dass sie erst einen Anstoß geben musste. Sie schmeckte seine Angst, aber auch seine Sehnsucht und seinen eisernen Willen. Er wollte sie, er wollte sie wirklich ... Ihre Hände fassten nach seinen Schultern und ihre Nägel gruben sich tief in seine Muskeln. Beide vergaßen sie die Welt rings herum und nichts zählte mehr außer dem Hunger, der den Kuss wilder und härter werden ließ.  
  
"Sieht aus, als hätten wir bald zwei Gäste in unserem Glückszimmer", sagte Sumira zu Cherny und zwinkerte ihm zu. Die Dorfbewohner ringsum grinsten, vor allem auch, weil das Paar mit knallrotem Gesicht auseinander fuhr.  
  
Goku fasste nach Chichis Hand. "Wollen wir wieder Mann und Frau werden, so mit einer großen Feier bei deinem Vater?"  
  
"Nicht nötig", Chichi schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss das Gefühl seiner Kraft und Wärme. "Du hast die Papiere nie unterschrieben, oder?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Dann war die Sache nie gültig. Ich mache ein paar Anrufe und dann sind wir wieder ein Paar. Es wird wie früher sein." "Niemals", sagte Goku und küsste sie wieder. Sie schmeckte einfach zu gut und er wollte mehr. "Nicht wie früher, sondern besser..."  
  
Chichi nickte und gab den Kuss zurück. Endlich hatte ihr Traum eine Chance wahr zu werden. Es würde noch Kämpfe geben und Tränen und viel Arbeit. Aber sie würde nicht aufgeben, niemals wieder.  
  
Ende 


End file.
